Midnight Club: Dub Edition Remix 2
by 205Deelow
Summary: If you like street racing, action, romance and more, this is it. This is of course a Naruto and Bleach crossover. Rated M for violence, strong offensive language, use of drugs and alcohol, and sex. I do not own Bleach, Naruto and Midnight Club games.
1. Welcome to San Diego

**Okay a few things for my first reviewer i will not do a IchigoxRukia pairing but they will be in my story, for my second reviewer you want Midnight Club racing in Konoha you got it but it will be later on in the chapters to come. all i ask is to please keep all negative comments to a minimum and let me know what you think about this story. I also decided that this will not be a sequel to my other story Not for the weak hearted. **

**This chapter is pretty short.**

**Enjoy........**

**Across the world, car and bike enthusiast spend $20 billion a year customizing their vehicles. After making the perfect ride, many take them to the streets-to race for fortune and respect. Despite its growing popularity, street racing remains a highly illegal and very dangerous activity…..**

**San Diego, California.**

**619 Customs, 12:00 p.m.**

**Saturday, July 4th**** 2009.**

I made it here to California, man that was a long plane ride too. I'm pretty much surprised that this place is still open, most businesses are pretty much closed because hey, its Independence Day. "Hello!!!" I said walking around the garage, there wasn't a single person inside, but the garage was filled with different pimped out vehicles and such.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a door closing, I look up and saw a man walking down the stairs, he was talking on his cell phone to one of his customers.

"Yeah I got you man, don't worry the Escalade will be finished next week." he said.

The man had crimson colored hair which was tied in a ponytail, he was wearing a muscle shirt that had some oil stains, some brown Dickie pants, brown colored Chuck Taylor shoes, and he also had some tribal tattoos on him as well.

I stood there waiting for him to get off of the phone, he didn't even know that I was even in the garage until I loudly cleared my throat, the dude turned around and looked at me.

"Hey man I'll talk to you later." he said and with that he hung up the phone, he had a surprised look on his face when he seen me.

"So you must be Ping's little kind huh?" he asked, "Damn you look just like that mother fucker."

"You must be Abarai Renji," I said as I walked up to shake his hand.

"Your dad said that you were coming down here, to be honest I didn't know that he had a kid." Renji replied.

"Are ya kiddin me? I'm the first and the oldest out of seven, dads got seven different baby mommas."

"Damn, you would've though after two years he'd think to used a condom." Renji replied, "so what brings you here to California?"

I reached into my pocket and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Renji, I told him that a black haired girl gave it to me when I was walking back to my car, she said that she's also looking for people to recruit in some kind of car club.

"That was my home girl Rukia that gave this to you, she's always out on the streets looking for talent," Renji stated, "I don't know if Ping told you this but down here in California, whatever kind of car you drive there is always gonna be someone out there who is going to race you, that's the vibe down here also there are a bunch of car clubs down here, each with different leaders and lieutenants the older racers are going to be eager to race you when they find out you're the son of Ping."

My dad told me about the car clubs down here, he told me that he is a member of the American Royalty car club down here. I've always been into mostly muscle cars every since I was a little boy, I got a 1964 Impala back at my fathers crib, I turned it into a lowrider and gave it a sick paintjob.

"So that's your car out there kid?" Renji asked pointing at my customized 67 Mustang.

"Yeah, but I need some work did on it." I answered.

"Well hell, bring the car in here and lets get it worked on."

**Later that night…..**

**619 customs, 7:00 p.m.**

The Mustang had a fresh new black colored 18 inch rims to match the glossy black paint job, I installed two fresh new tanks of nitrous oxide, added some dark black tint on my windows, brand new carbon fiber hood, new lights, tailpipes, and some new speakers.

Renji came up as I was about to get ready to leave, "I called Rukia and told her about you, she and some other racers want to have a little exhibition with you, just to see if you're a promising driver."

"Are any of the drivers leaders of the car clubs??" I asked.

"Nope, all of them are lieutenants and like I said earlier, they are real eager to race you now that they know you're Pings son, they're waiting for you down the street right now, it's just going to be a simple little drag race that's all."

With that Renji told me good luck as I turned the car on and backed out onto the streets, I wanted to hurry up with the race so I can see the firework show tonight. As I drove down the street I seen a group of people waiting outside along with five different types of vehicles, there was a purple and gold colored Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 sports bike, a brown 2006 Mercedes Benz CLS, a red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX, a royal blue custom made chopper bike, and a black Hummer H2.

All the vehicles were at the starting line waiting for me to arrive, I pulled up between the Hummer and the Mitsubishi, the driver of the SUV rolled her window down and so did I, Rukia leaned out the window and smiled.

"Heeey look who it is, the son of the street king Ping." she said.

"I'm the number one son, sweetheart." I chuckled.

"You look just like him, but lets see if you drive like him though, you see that railroad crossing?"

I took a quick look and seen the lights blinking on and off and such, they must have disabled it to make the pedestrians think that a train is coming, brilliant just brilliant, Rukia said that was going to be the finish line.

"So how much money you puttin on the line?" I asked her

"None, this is just a friendly little race that's all, just want to welcome you here to California." she replied.

Suddenly one of the racers came up to Rukia and I, he told us that we were good to go he had a walkie talkie so he could keep up with what's going on, I rolled my window back up and started to press on the gas revving up the engine.

The other drivers did as well, a pedestrian came up to the front, he had a green flag in his hand, he raised the flag up signaling for us to get ready my mind was completely focused, people all around started to cheer wildly, my left hand was gripping the steering wheel, while my right hand gripped the gear switch, when the pedestrian seen that everyone was ready he waved the flag signaling us to go.

Immediately I slammed my foot on the gas, so did the other racers as the back tires started to burn rubber leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke, out in front was the racer driving the Kawasaki sports bike but he didn't stay in first for too long, I started to pick my speed up as I put the car in third gear, shockingly enough Rukia kept up with everyone, SUV's are pretty much big and slow no matter how much you trick them out, but Rukia still manages to stay with everyone that's amazing.

The driver in the Mitsubishi was coming into my lane real close, looks like he was about to ram into me I sped up to prevent that from happening, the racer that was riding the customized royal blue chopper flew past by me with flames just coming out the tailpipe, the racer had nitrous oxide on that chopper I quickly pressed the nitrous button, the car started to gain speed going from 130mph to 175 to 186.

I saw the brown Mercedes Benz catching up with me as well while the other racers were pretty far behind, I caught up with the biker eventually flying past by with ease man I'm almost close to the finish line, I looked in the rearview mirror and seen Rukia's Hummer coming up fast, real fast I quickly hit the nitrous button again going over 200mph.

Both Rukia and I are neck in neck, the hummer was starting to leave me, we're almost close to the finish line I pressed the nitrous button for the third and last time as I flew over the railroad crossing winning the race, I let out a huge sigh of relief as I shifted the gears down to first, Rukia of course finished second place, the racer in the Mitsubishi finished third, the racer on the Kawasaki sports bike finished fourth, the driver in the brown Mercedes finished fifth and the racer on the custom chopper finished last.

I parked the car along side a curb, Rukia pulled along side of me and rolled her window down, "Almost had ya there kid!!!" she said laughing, "But you made a comeback though, you know your dad did the same thing when we first raced."

"Man what the hell you got underneath the hood of that truck?!" I asked, "I've never seen a truck go that fast, especially a Hummer those thing are built for battle and such, they aint built for speed."

"I'm not telling you," Rukia teased, "it's my little secret."

Suddenly one of the racers started to yell something through Rukia's walkie talkie.

"Yo five-o we got five-o everyone scatter!!!!!"

I could see in the rearview the flashing red and blue lights coming from the police cars, Rukia put the pedal to the floor and so did I as we both went different ways, I decided to head back to my brothers crib so I can switch cars because eventually they're gonna search for this ride and I'll be damned if they lock this car up in the impound.

Suddenly out of nowhere somebody came running out an alley, the dude had white spiky hair, he looked like a little kid, he had on some black jean pants, some black Air Force Ones, a white tall t shirt on the back of the shirt it had the words "Original Riders," and he also had a gold chain.

Suddenly I saw a police officer running out the back alley as well, chasing after the club member, and boy the cop was closing in on the dude fast. I decided to play hero, just for tonight at least. I started to speed up and drove the car on the side walk, the cop looked behind him and seen me coming at him he jumped out of the way and into somebody's front yard. I honked the horn getting the kid's attention, he stopped running as I pulled along side the curb.

"Come on dude get in man!!" I said opening the passenger door.

Without hesitation he quickly got in and slammed the door as I put my foot on the accelerator, the kid sat back in the seat and let out a huge sigh. "You didn't really have to do that, but thanks anyway." he said.

"No problem man, by the way the names Deangelo."

"I know who you are, you're Pings little son nice racing tonight kid, the names Toshiro also."

Damn, something tells me I'm gonna be hearing that for a good minute.

"You can drop me off near the MCWA, which is just down the street." the dude said pointing at a brownish colored building. As I pulled along side the curb I can see the purple and gold colored Kawasaki sports bike parked outside, the same bike from the race.

"What is this place?" I asked the guy.

"This is the Midnight Club Women's Association, this is the place where female racers come and get together." he answered.

"You're gonna be alright man? The cops are gonna be out the rest of the night."

"I'm sure besides my lieutenant is inside so I'm good." he replied as he started walking towards the front door.

I drove off heading back to my brothers crib, so that kid is the leader of the Original Riders crew something tells me that I'm gonna be hearing from him again.

My cell phone started to ring in my pants pocket, i took a quick look and seen that it was Renji.

"Yeah talk to me," i answered.

"Congrats to your first victory down here," Renji said, " i saw the whole thing from the crowd, because of your performance the lieutenants want to race you again tomorrow, this time you better step up your 'A' game kid."

"What do i get in return if i race and defeat the lieutenants again?"

"when you defeat a lieutenant, you will win of course money, invitations to car clubs and more. you will also face off against the leader if the lieutenants put in a good word for you."

that sound good to me, it's about time i decided to follow my fathers footsteps and become the king of these streets.


	2. Let the races begin

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**Naruto's house, Ocean Beach Area7:45 p.m.**

I quickly parked my car into the garage, got out the car, and shut the garage door, that way no cops will be flashing their flood light and such. "Naruto, your brothers' home!!!" I yelled walking through the door expecting a warm welcome. The whole house was pretty much dark and quiet; I started to walk around wondering where everyone is. I went into the living room after searching around and sat down on the sofa.

"Well this is fucked up," I said in a disappointing tone, "Where the hell is Naruto??"

I took out my cell phone and started to call my brother, damn it went straight to voice mail again. This is pretty much the seventh time that's happened, Naruto was real anticipated of seeing me, he said that once I arrived in San Diego we were going to a nightclub and have a little welcome home party.

Well hell, I might as well just sit back and rest, I can't go back outside anyway the police are all over the place. I laid back and stretched out on the sofa and started to listen to my music on my Black Berry Storm, the first music that came on was "ASAP" by T.I.

Tomorrow I got to call my dad so he can send my other cars down here; I don't really have enough money to buy me another ride, I got enough to by car parts and such. Renji told me not to get funny with the prices while I was at the garage, (Thanks a lot dad) I was sure as hell about to do that when I saw that 1979 Monte Carlo up for sale.

Minutes pass by; I decided to call Naruto again to no surprise it went straight to voicemail…..once again.

"What can that nigga be doing that he's not picking up the phone?" I asked myself, "He's been off of work, where can he be at??"

**Junkyard Area, 8:00 p.m.**

I woke up on the ground tied to a chair both dazed and confused, with blood coming out of my mouth and nose. I was in absolute pain, my clothes were covered in dirt and blood, and every time I move I'd start hurting. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way, I looked up and saw two thugs and they had got me up and sat me up straight in the chair.

There were lights shinning, coming from the cars that they were driving looks like some exotic sports car. Suddenly I saw a figure of a man approaching me, he had brown hair, brown eyes to match, he was wearing glasses, and he had on a black pinstriped suit. I knew who it was too, I used to work for this motherfucker and I used to ride with his crew.

He used to be a good guy a funny and intelligent dude that everyone loved to chill with. But somewhere along the line, all that changed. He got greedy, he let the money and the power get the best of him which turned him into a monster. The more he raced, the more he won, the worse he got he even sent a hit squad to get rid of some high ranking street racers, so he can get rid of the tough competition.

He used to be part of the By Invitation Only car club, but he got so bad that they kicked him out along with another dude. Now he's formed a crew of his own, their main goal is to put fear, get rid, and destroy anybody who is posed as a threat in the street racing underworld.

The brown haired man stood in front of me and gave a smile, the same devious and stupid smile that not only I have seen, but everybody else has seen.

"Well, well, well, it's been along time has it Naruto." He said in a soft spoken intellectual voice.

"It's been a while Sosuke Aizen." I replied with a weak and raspy voice.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, one of the thugs took out a lighter and lit up the cigar for Aizen. He took a drag of it and exhaled smoke blowing it in my face, making my ass cough.

"What the fuck you want Aizen?" I said, "I'm not with you guys anymore and if you think that I'm gonna work for you forget it."

Aizen and his two thugs started to laugh, he took a puff of his cigar again and threw it on the ground stomping it out.

"I wouldn't be talking so tough if I were you," he said, "I believe that you owe me some money, remember?"

"It's not my fault that you lost your Lamborghini Reventon," I testified, "you rushed your crew too damn fast, you were so eager to win money and shit, you didn't give the mechanics enough time to work out the kinks in that car!"

"Not only did I lose my money, but I lost my car as well all because of you," Aizen replied, "that car cost me over $900,000 and I want every single cent of that money back, I should have never let you drive."

Aizen snapped his fingers, one of the thugs came up and untied me from the chair and gave me my cell phone back. He gave me a paper that had a phone number written on it, Aizen told me that he wants me to race for him again, in order to pay off the money.

"What if I refuse?" I asked still in the chair.

Aizen took out a Desert Eagle and aimed it right at my head, "You're gonna wish you didn't boy." He said pulling the hammer back.

My heart started to pound like crazy, I was sweating bullets and I just sat there silent as Aizen put his gun back in his holster.

"You'll start racing tomorrow, so be ready and meet me back here at 12:30, understand?"

I just replied with a simple nod.

"Good and come alone, don't think about calling for help cause I'm always watching."

With that him and his two henchmen headed back to their cars and drove away. I struggled to get out of the chair; those thugs really did a number on me damn. I took a glimpse at my phone and saw that my brother left four or five messages. If I tell Deangelo about what's going on he's just gonna make things worse, he'll be on the number one hit list if he tries to get me out of this shit. But he'll end up on the list if he becomes too good of a racer, damn I got to think of something.

But for now I need to get my house and try to get myself patched up and wash this blood out my mouth.

**The next day…..**

**619 Customs, Downtown area 10:00 a.m.**

**Sunday, July 5th 2009.**

I walked into the garage to see Renji working on one of his vehicles, once he saw me he stopped what he was doing for a minute. "Yo little Ping, that was a crazy race last night," Renji said, "Some of the Lieutenants are outside cruising around the neighborhoods, looking for somebody to race, it's time to saddle up homie."

"When I get back, I'm gonna need you to work some more on my Mustang," I said as I was walking out, "The damn gear act like it don't want to move."

"You do have another ride do you?"

"Yeah, I'm borrowing my brothers Toyota Supra so I'm good."

"So who are you going to race first?"

At first I was thinking about racing against Rukia again, but I haven't seen her around or even heard from her. Then I thought about the biker on the purple and gold colored Kawasaki.

"What about the racer on the sports bike?" I asked.

"Ohh you mean Rangiku Matsumoto, that's girl is so sexy," Renji answered smiling and blushing, "That girl I tell you, she's even sexier speeding down the road on that bike, you better be careful with her she's really something."

Wow so the biker is a girl, I couldn't really tell last night because it was so dark and she was wearing dark clothing. Renji just stood there day dreaming and drooling about the girl he was talking about, I snapped my fingers to get him back into reality.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright man," I said with a smirk, "besides how sexy can she be?"

"She uses her breast to win over most of the male population; she can get whatever she wants just by wearing sexy clothes, flirting with dude, and a little teasing every now and then."

That's it? I've dealt with girls like that too; I just look at them and shake my head now sometimes I like a girl to tease with me every once in a while.

"If you want to find Matsumoto, she usually chills outside the Westfield Horton Plaza Mall with other members of the Original Riders." Renji informed as I was about to walk back to my car.

"Alright thanks for the info." I said as I got into my ride, I put the pedal to the floor and I drove off to the destination. "This should be fun." I said to myself.


	3. Choppers of America

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Westfield Horton Plaza Mall, 10:25 a.m.**

**Commerce District.**

I saw a huge group of people as I drove around the back of the mall, most of them were female racers of not only the Original Riders, but some other crews as well. I pulled up along side the curb and honked the horn to get the girls' attention, one of the female racers walked up to my car as I rolled the window down.

The girl had purple hair that was tied in a ponytail; she was wearing a black t-shirt, some tight blue jean pants, and some black Air Force One's. "Yes can I help you?" she asked in a very stoic tone.

"Yeah I'm looking for Rangiku Matsumoto, she around?" I asked taking my sunglasses off.

"Unfortunately she's not here," the girl answered, "you'll have to come back maybe tomorrow."

I looked up to see the same customized chopper from last night's race, there was a black haired girl that was standing right next to the bike. She had on some glasses, a regular white t-shirt, a black leather jacket that had the words "Choppers of America" stitched on the back of it, she had some black leather biker boots on, and some blue jean pants.

I just stared at her as she got on the bike and drove off, "Is there anything else you need?" the girl asked.

"No I'm good, but thanks anyway." I replied as I put my sunglasses on, I drove off in pursuit of the biker, she manage to stop at a red light just down the street from the mall.

"So you must be the lieutenant of the club you're in right?" I asked as I pulled up right beside her.

"Yes I am, my name is Ise Nanao and you must be Deangelo that Renji was talking about." she replied.

"I was looking for Matsumoto, but since she's not around, you feel like racing today?"

She revved the engine of her chopper as flames started to spew out the tailpipe, she must have got some more work done because it was sounding loud, making my car vibrated a little.

"How much you putting on the line?" Nanao asked as she was getting ready.

I reached into my pocket and took out a huge roll of cash, flashing it at her I told her that I had about a good three thousand. Nanao reached into her jacket and took out a wad of cash also, saying that she had two thousand.

"Three laps around the whole mall, you think you can handle that?" she asked.

"Hell yeah without a doubt." I answered cockily.

We prepared ourselves for the light to turn back green again, I started to focus and concentrate. The traffic around here is pretty thick, especially around this time. I had my game face on but deep down inside, I was a little nervous this is the first time I've raced during the day time, and I'm worried about the police showing up.

The light went to yellow then red, I started to rev the engine up, I leaned over and put a CD in the audio player. The first song that came on was "Playa You Don't Know" by Slim Thug and I had the speakers at full blast.

When the light turned green, both Nanao and I went speeding down the road, leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks behind. I threw the car into second gear going 45 to 56 mph; I was starting to leave Nanao in the dust until she sped past by me. Boy, she didn't waste any time hitting that nitrous button; she only got about two shots left so she better use them wisely.

I switched the car into fourth gear as I was waving in and out of traffic, for Nanao it was easy cause hell, she got a fucking bike. We drifted around the first turn, Nanao left too big of an opening when she did that and that gave me a chance to take the lead again.

Once the road was cleared of traffic I pressed the nitrous button, I was going over 150, but I had to slow down when I drifted around the second corner. Nanao was trying to pass by me, but I wasn't having it there is no way I was going to let her get by me.

"Sorry girl," I said chuckling, "You should have chosen a car instead."

We sped through the traffic light that we started from, now there were only two laps to go. The traffic was starting to get a little thick again, it made me have to slow down which gave Nanao a huge opportunity to pass by me, she gained a huge lead leaving me behind.

As I drifted around the first corner for the second time, there were people crossing the street I honked my horn telling them to get out of the way, which they did thank goodness. I had to hit the nitrous button again so I could catch up; Nanao was way out in front. Finally I manage to be right up behind her, as I was about to get ready to pass her, I had to hang back again.

There were two big 18 wheelers that were side by side up ahead, and Nanao manage to speed right through, I was real hesitant about doing the same thing. Because I might end up slamming into those giant tires or worse, but I manage to muster up my courage and I started to speed through the giant trucks.

Suddenly the giant truck on the right of me started to swerve back and forth, the driver must have seen me and freaked out. The other trucker was starting to swerve a tad bit as well, this was not good at all, I started to speed up. Damn this wasn't good, the truck was still swerving that's when I took a look at the trailer, really I didn't have time for second thoughts.

I drove up under the trailer and out the other side, drifting around the second turn, now I had to catch up with Nanao again. I didn't hit the nitrous button; I wanted to save that last shot for the last lap. Instead I took a shortcut through the mall parking lot, Nanao looked behind to see where I was until I came drifting out of the parking lot and back onto the streets gaining the lead.

We went flying through the traffic light, just one more lap and I'm done all I got to do is keep the lead. I pressed down on the accelerator going over 165 mph, Nanao was trying to pass me but I wouldn't let her again, as usual. I sped up looking at the rearview and the road at the same time, we went drifting around the first turn for the third and final time. Nanao pressed the nitrous button and went speeding down the road, gaining the number one position again.

I just simply switched gears and tried to keep up; I didn't want to use the last shot of nitrous, not just yet. I went drifting around the second turn for the last time and went flying down the main stretch, catching up with Nanao. She hit the nitrous button and started going faster, about to leave me in the dust, suddenly I saw up ahead a few wrecked vehicles that were blocking the road, it was a huge wreck and it looks like Nanao and I wouldn't be able to get to the finish line.

Nanao took a shortcut through the mall parking lot sadly she wouldn't be able to finish the race because the exit was on the other side of the mall, but for me I had a plan, there was a truck that had the back platform lowered ready to round up the wrecked cars, it was perfect for a ramp. I switched the car in fifth gear and kept my speed up, when I got close I pressed the nitrous button and the car started going from 175 to 195 to 201mph.

The car flew through the air as I hit the ramp, I started whooping and hollering like I was in a Dukes of Hazard movie, the car landed real hard on the asphalt to the point where I almost lost control of the car. I kept on swerving from left and right eventually spinning out, but I manage to make it across the finish line.

Another race was won.

I drove around the back of the mall where Nanao and the other racers were waiting, as I turn the corner the racers started to clap and cheer for me. People gave me a pat on the back, high fives, and handshakes as I got out and approached the Lieutenant. "Well I got to Admit Deangelo," Nanao said smiling, "You won and as promised here's the money, that was impressive using the tow truck as a ramp."

Nanao gave me the wad of cash plus a piece of paper, it was an invitation to the Choppers of America Club, Nanao told me that the club is for choppers only. Damn, I didn't even have one I gotta go back to the garage and try to buy one, not to mention customize it, "Great so most of my money is gonna be spent, I wont have any left to buy anything I want around the clothing stores." I mumbled lowering my head in disappointment.

XXXXNarutoXXXX

**Naruto's House, 10:50 a.m.**

Time was going by real slow, really I didn't care to be honest, today I had to race for Aizen in order to pay off the debt. He told me not to worry about using my cars (Thank God), he said that he had a car that was ready for me. I sat in the living room listening to the instrumental version of "Letter to the King" by The Game; I needed to listen to some music so it can calm me down. Especially after all i've been through these past few days, I can't believe that Aizen manage to track me down, all the way here to California. I thought if I escaped Detroit that would be the end of it, of course I was wrong.

My cell phone started to ring, i didn't even want to answer it, i took a peek at the screen to see who's calling. Surprisingly, it was my brother Deangelo.

"Yeah talk to me." I answered.

"Yo Naruto, i manage to defeat one of the lieutenants today," he said excitedly, "It's a shame you couldn't be here, and when are gonna head out to the club?"

"When I get a day off or so, then we will go clubbing," I answered, "But right now, I got a lot of work to do, but keep on winning bro I'll be rooting for ya."

"Aright bro much love man."

"Big love homie."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the table, put my hands over my face and sighed; I wish I could find a way to get out of this situation. If I told Deangelo he would only make things worse, I did not want to work for Aizen again. Aizen would kill me if I didn't follow his orders, who knows, if I do manage to pay off the debt he'll probably kill me anyway. I laid down on the couch trying to think, but my mind was as blank as a chalkboard and in the end, I still had no plan of action.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring again, as I answered it a familiar voice had came on the other line, the way he talked sent shivers down my spine.

"Naruto time to put in some work homeboy," the man said over the phone, "Aizen and I will be waiting for you at the junkyard okay?"

"Yeah....sure." I replied.

With that I hung up the phone, got my keys, and headed out the door.

XXXXDeangeloXXXX

**619 Customs**

**Downtown District, 11:10 a.m.**

"And another astonishing win by Deangelo Manson!!!" Renji said as he gave me a high five, "You caught the attention of Choppers of America, and their leader too."

"Really?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"Ohh yeah, the leaders name is Shunsui Kyoraku, he's a nice guy to hang around but when he's racing, that fool is fast he drives around on a customized Harley Davison chopper like Rangiku, you'll have to race him when he's not out partying and drinking."

"Speaking of Choppers Renji, you got one for sale?" I asked as I showed him the stack of money.

Sadly he said no damn, well that's even more fucked up.

"I've been hearing about a tournament that supposed to be going on later on tonight," Renji informed, "First place winner gets a fuck load of cash plus, a tricked out Chingon form Orange County Choppers."

That at least cheered me up right there, plus if I win I won't have to waste any money at all doing modifications and shit.

"Well I better get my car in here then and get ready, I'm gonna need some more nitrous oxide." I said as I was walking back to the car.

Renji just replied with a nod as he went back inside to work on any other cars.


	4. Naruto's day

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Junkyard, Industrial district. 11:10 a.m.**

I slowly walked through the front gates of the junkyard as two vicious pit bulls started to bark and growl at me; luckily they were on chains so they couldn't get loose. The sound of machinery can be heard all around me, and the whole place smelled like burned garbage and rotten sewage.

This place was creepy during both day and night, with endless mazes of piled up junk from different vehicles, had to be careful walking through the pathway to Aizen's office area. The way they piled junk up could cause an avalanche. I started to knock on the door as I approached it; it quickly swung open and out came a man with short white hair, a white long sleeved shirt, some black Dickie pants, and some black Timberland boots on.

The way he looked he had the eyes of a snake almost, and when he smiled it's like he had his tentacles wrapped around my throat, this guy was a very sneaky and devious motherfucker. He was also a member of By Invitation Only, but the head leaders kicked him out along with Aizen.

His name was Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's lieutenant not to mention his personal bodyguard.

"Come inside we got to talk." he said.

I didn't hesitate to follow him into the building, inside was a huge garage full of different vehicles, this place was both a mod shop and a chop shop, this place is also the headquarters for the Arrancar Riders, which Aizen was leader of.

"There's been a slight dilemma," Gin said, "the car that Aizen was supposed to give you didn't even show up."

"So I won't be doing any racing today?" I asked him.

"Sadly no, but there is an errand that Aizen wants you to do."

"_Goddamnit!!!" _I thought to myself.

"I want you and three other people to head down to Terrel's Auto Sales, that son of a bitch been refusing to pay the protection money again, after that you got the rest of the day off, be back here tomorrow we might have the car by then."

I let out a frustrating groan as I walked back outside, there was a tricked out black Cadillac Escalde sitting outside, it had 26 inch rims, dark tinted windows, a sweet body kit, and custom front grill. I got into the back passenger seat where I was "greeted" by some familiar people.

They were my former allies Tony, Dre, and Alonzo.

"Well if it isn't Aizen's little bitch, how you been doing?" Tony said as him and the other two started laughing.

"Man fuck you." I said in a pissed off mood.

"Hey you watch your mouth boy," Alonzo said, "You ain't got the authority and power like you used to have back in Detroit."

"Aizen gave you everything, and I mean everything," Dre stated, "he was going to make you his top lieutenant, he saw talent in you and he wanted to help you unleash it to its fullest potential, but what did you do?"

"You already now what the fuck I did." I said.

"You turn your back on him, and you gave everything up and manage to move up here to start over."

"The reason I left because I wasn't down with his tactics," I explained, "He started to become a monster, his lust for money and power turned him into the Aizen that I didn't know anymore, he even tried to kill his former lieutenant and the leader/founder of By Invitation Only."

I can still remember it vividly in my mind when he severely stabbed that poor girl and just left her to die; she lost a lot of blood when I rushed her to the hospital. But luckily she survived, the craziest thing out of all of that, is the fact she still thinks that Aizen is still a good man, that there is still good in him. But really she's wrong…..dead wrong.

**Terrel's Auto Sales, 11:24 a.m.**

We got out the car and went inside, there was a lady sitting at the front desk, when she saw us she had fear in her eyes.

"Y-yes….can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"You already know what we're here for, tell your manager to bring his ass out here." Tony said.

"He's in a meeting right now, you'll have to…."

"Well get him out of it then."

The woman quickly got up and started walking real fast down the hallway; I just sighed and shook my head.

"_That's a damn shame," _I thought to myself, _"why do I get the felling that this is not going to end well?"_

After a few minutes the manager came walking down the hallway, with the woman walking right behind him. He was a chubby little man with a gray colored business suit on and a tie to match; he even had on some nice alligator skin shoes on as well.

"Aizen's growing impatient," Tony said, "he want his money…and he wants it now."

"Please just give me two more days, and I'll have the money ready." the manager pleaded.

"No, you are already a week past your due date and Aizen is tired of giving you chances, give us the money now!"

"Please business hasn't been going too well and….." before the manager could say another word, Tony had taken out his gun and pistol whipped the manager upside the head, he fell to the floor.

The woman started to scream and innocent pedestrians started to run for cover and out the front door as Dre and Alonzo took their guns out, I just stood there trying to talk some sense into the three, telling them not to shoot.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Tony yelled as he reached into the manager's pants pocket and threw me a set of keys, "Go into the office and whatever money he's got, you bring it out here, the safe is under the desk."

I looked at the defenseless manager who had a bloody gash on the side of his head; he was begging and praying that Tony wouldn't shoot.

"Ay you heard the man, go and get the money before I cap yo ass!" Alonzo threaten as he pointed his Glock 45 pistol at me.

I ran down the hallway and headed into the office room, I looked under the desk and saw a small black little safe, I opened it up with key man there was maybe four or five big stacks of money.

I started to gather all the money up and put it in the bag; the next thing I heard made me violently flinch.

*BLAM BALM BLAM BLAM BLAM*

The woman started to scream and sob uncontrollably as Tony and the other two shot the manager in cold blood; I just let out a frustrated sigh as I pounded my fist on the desk.

I got up and started to walk back out, as I walked into the lobby area I saw the woman sobbing quietly over her dead boss, Tony and the other two just stood there showing no emotion or regret for what they done.

"Cool you got the money, lets get out of here, our job is done." Tony ordered as he put his gun back in his back pants pocket.

We went back outside and got into the SUV.

As we drove out of the parking lot Dre took out a wad of cash and gave it to me, I just looked at him funny.

"I don't want this shit man," I said giving the money back to him, "besides I'm already in enough debt with Aizen anyway."

"So we all heard," Dre said counting the cash, "What do you owe him $900,000?"

I nodded.

"Damn I feel bad for you man, you're gonna be working with him for a good little minute."

"Ugh don't remind me." I groaned.

"I don't see why Aizen even gave your ass a second chance," Tony said, "If it was up to me, you wouldn't even be here right now, but I guess he has his reasons."

"Whatever just drop me off at Mission Beach." I said now wanting out of the truck.

**Mission Beach, 11:50 a.m.**

As I got out of the SUV Tony rolled his window down, "Remember, Gin wants you back at the junkyard tomorrow morning, so you better get as much rest as you can."

And with that him and his other two buddies went speeding down the road, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I started to walk up the street, since I had the rest of the day off I decided to go to my girlfriends place and chill out there, it was only a few houses down.

As I walked through the front gate, I could see her brother's car parked in the driveway (Which was an orange Mclaren F1 LM).

"_Damn, of all the days, HE would show up on THIS day!!" _I thought to myself.

I slowly walked up the stairs and stood at the front door, I let out a huge sigh, trying to get ready for the worst to come. I slowly lift my right hand up and started to knock on the front door, at first very softly, then very loud. Finally the door opened and out came my girlfriend, she had on a nice little black skirt that came down to her knees, a pink t-shirt that had a cute bunny on it, some pink sandals, and a nice white gold bracelet that had pink diamonds, I bet her brother gave that to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, she was so happy to see me and I was really glad to see her, especially after all I've been through today.

"Hey Naruto, my little fox." she whispered into my ear.

"Hey Rukia, my cute little bunny." I replied as I kissed her, man I missed those soft and beautiful lips of hers, I know she was missing mines too.

As we finished kissing, Rukia showed me a set of keys that she was jingling in her hands.

"My brother's upstairs sleeping; he said I could drive his car if I wanted to."

"Well let me drive, I've always wanted to drive an exotic sports car."

She gave me the keys as we headed to the vehicle, "So you feel like going out to eat or something?" I asked as we got in.

"Nah I already ate, how about we go to the club?" she suggested.

"Hey I'm good, besides I could use a drink or two," I said.

With that I drove the car out the drive way and started speeding down the street.


	5. First Tournament

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto..**

**619 Customs, 12:20 p.m.**

"Yo take it easy!" I said as Renji and I was trying to take the engine out the Toyota Supra, "Make sure nothings not connected."

Since the tournament was starting later on tonight, I might as well give this ride a huge upgrade; so far we took off the old vinyl and body kit. Renji slowly lifted the crane up as the old engine was being taken out the car, we were planning on putting a new one in there once we finished.

"Eh Deangelo, you think your brother is gonna have a problem with you redoing the car again?" Renji asked as we lowered the engine on the floor.

"No, not a problem at all," I answered, "Besides I'm doing him a huge favor anyway, when we're done this baby's gonna fly out the starting line."

"You want to give this ride a new paint job?"

I took a quick glance at the orange import tuner, really the Paint was okay even though Naruto had this car for about two years, I shook my head and told him just to put some new rims on it and some new speakers.

As I walked over to pick up two fresh tanks of nitrous oxide, I heard the sound of music blasting from a vehicle, man the bass was extremely heavy I turned around to see Rukia's truck pulling up into the garage.

"_Now where the hell she's been?" _I thought to myself as I gave a smirk.

I'm thinking that Rukia was going to step out of the truck, but I thought wrong instead it was a black haired man, he had a strange hair ornament, some beige colored dress pants, a white dress shirt, some beige casual dress shoes, and was wearing an expensive gold diamond covered Rolex watch that was on his right wrist.

"_Damn! This dude ballin like that?!" _I thought with a surprised look.

"Ah, hello Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki," Renji greeted.

"I'm here for the Mercedes CLK-GTR." Byakuya said in a low but calming tone.

"Sure thing sir, I think the keys are in the office."

Renji went into the office area while I continued working on the car; Byakuya glanced at me as I was walking over to get some speakers to put into the trunk of my ride. I just simply waved but he didn't waved back, I could tell this dude takes himself seriously to be honest, he's pretty intimidating looking.

"So where's your sister at?" Renji asked as he came out the room and gave Byakuya the keys, "she hasn't showed up today."

"She went somewhere," he answered, "I just hope she's not over her boyfriends house, I really have a problem with her going out with that boy."

"Ahh don't worry man, if she is out with her boyfriend I'm sure she's alright by the way, there's going to be a meeting held at the Jazz Club tonight and you got to be there."

Once Renji finished with all he had to say, Byakuya took a quick glance at me again I just smiled and waved, of course I got the same response from him which was nothing.

He whispered a few words to Renji, gave him the keys to the Hummer, and left.

"So Is he the leader of a car club?" I asked as Renji came back and continued to work on the car.

"He's the leader of By Invitation Only," he answered, "That club is filled with people who come from rich, powerful, and royal families, sorry kid but you're not ready to race with the big dogs yet."

Sadly he's right, but later on I will be though.

"Byakuya also told me to tell you something."

"Which is?"

"He says he is looking forward to racing you, once you get an exotic car of course."

Hell I'm looking forward into racing with them as well, my dad told me stories about when he used to race against them, not only that but he's got a Lamborghini back at home that he hasn't driven in the last two years, maybe I can ask him if I can borrow it.

"You ready to put in the new speakers?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, but let me get the box to put them in, they're just outside." I answered as I was walking out the garage, just when I was about to bend over to pick up one of the speaker boxes, an orange Mclaren F1 LM had caught my eyes as turned around and gazed at the sleek dream machine.

The car didn't have any tint on the windshields as I glanced to see who was driving; I was in utter shock when I found out.

"Naruto?" I said to myself with disbelief on my face, "Since when could he afford something like that?"

Suddenly I saw that he wasn't alone, there was somebody else with him, looks like a girl but who?

I started to walk down the sidewalk to get a better view as Naruto and the girl leaned in and started to kiss, when I found out who the girl was I went nuts.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S RUKIA HE'S KISSING!!!!" I yelled as the light turned green and Naruto went speeding down the road, I just stood there with a dumb ass look on my face.

**With Naruto and Rukia….**

"Baby, did you just hear something?" Rukia asked as she was looking back, "I think someone was screaming my name."

"No I didn't hear anything at all," I replied as I was looking in the rearview mirror.

"Anyway Rukia, I'm real glad that I could spend some time with you, I've been real swamped with work these past few days."

"And I'm happy to spend some time with you as well; you manage to come at the right time while my brother was asleep."

I frowned little when she mentioned her brother, I don't know why but Byakuya does not like me at all, every time I show up at the door he would usually answer it, only to slam it right in my face when he saw me standing there.

I mean yeah, he doesn't want to see nothing bad happen to her and I reassured him that, but he doesn't have to act like an asshole and disrespect me, it seems like the only way I'm gonna have to win his respect is I'm just gonna have to beat him in a race and that's not going to be easy, people say that he's one of the most fastest and respected racers here in San Diego.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the club, there were two familiar tricked out SUV's that were sitting outside, one of them was a customized Hummer H3. It had royal blue glossy paint job, some chrome 28 inch rims from Lexani, pitch black tinted windows, chrome trimming, tricked out lights, and more it was sitting real low looks like it must have airbag suspension installed.

The other vehicle was a black Chevy Silverado; it had gold trimming, gold 23 inch spinning rims, a nice and sleek body kit, carbon fiber hood, and a flaming vinyl.

"Looks like your friends are here from LA," I said as Rukia and I got out the car and walked through the front door, the whole place was full of people dancing, drinking, and carrying on random conversations. The DJ was playing "Sunshine" by Twista as it was blasting through the speakers, the bass made the floor and my stomach vibrate which was not making it easy for me, considering the fact that I was hungry.

As we were walking through the crowd, Rukia's friends spotted us and called us over for a drink. One of her friends was male, he had dark black hair and was wearing a black do rag, a red football jersey, some black Dickie shorts, solid black Air Force Ones, and a gold bracelet.

The other person was a petite female but she looked like a boy though, she had short blond hair, she had on some white racing gloves on, a black and white striped t-shirt, some white pants, and some white colored Chuck Taylors on.

They were Sentaro and Kiyone Kotetsu: lieutenants of the Los Angeles chapter of the Big Playas, Sentaro was the lieutenant of the car club; while Kiyone was pretty much like a third officer. Those two are always going at each others throats basically seeing who's the better racer or who's more loyal to their leader.

"Hey you guy's what are you doing here?" Sentaro asked as we approached and greeted them.

"We're just having a little fun time while it last." I replied as I scratched the back of my head giving a fox grin, "What are you guy's doing here in San Diego anyway?"

"There's a tournament going on tonight," Kiyone answered, "And plus, we heard that Shawn Taylor's son is down here as well."

"Yeah I raced him last night," Rukia said, "He's a very good driver, races and looks just like his father I mean just a spinning image of Ping."

I knew they were going to talk about Deangelo, it kinda reminded me when all the racers talked about Sasuke back in Konoha, that shit infuriated me to no end it was always "Sasuke this!" and "Sasuke that!" it made me want to freaking puke.

Both him and I would always bash heads and race each other for money, cars, and respect. But in the end he would always win, speaking of which I wonder how the others are down there anyway?

I haven't talked to them every since my fathers funeral back in 1995.

I looked up when Sentaro had tapped me on the shoulder, I saw Rukia and Kiyone going over to have a little girl talk with some more of their friends, we both sat down near the bar table and started to have a one on one chat.

"So I see the relationship between you and Rukia is still going strong," Sentaro said, "But what about Byakuya, is he still acting like a prick?"

"Hell yes," I quickly answered as I took a swig of my drink, "There's just no way to get on that guys good side, I try to be friends with him, tell him jokes, I even show respect towards him and he still treats me like I'm the scum of the earth."

Senataro chuckled, "Well don't worry; he'll come around….eventually."

"I could see this coming from a father being overly protective an all, but an older brother?"

"Rukia is Byakuya's pride and joy, I don't know what to really say."

Both sentaro and I took another swig of our drinks as the music kept blasting through the speakers.

"Lets not worry about me though," I said as I changed subject, "what about you, you still trying to find yourself a girl?"

"Yo check it, I've been talking to this sexy ass Latino girl who lives in East Los Angeles," Sentaro replied as he took out a cell phone and showed me a picture of his new girl.

"Ohh that's a shame, I always thought that you and Kiyone would make a good couple, the way ya'll two be arguing and cursing each other out."

"Boy don't play with me."

I started laughing when I saw a vein appear on Sentaro's forehead, he had a look like he was going to kill me for saying that.

**With Deangelo and Renji.**

**Construction Area, Suburb District, 10:13 p.m.**

a lot of people showed up for the tournament, which was starting in the next ten minutes if they could find one final racer to participate. The first race was a circuit race; we were racing in a neighborhood that was under construction. The workers are going to be in a rude awakening when they'll have to rebuild some of these unfinished houses, I already know that there's going to be some major wrecking going on.

The second race was a sprint race which started from here, and ended all the way in the downtown district. My mind was focused but at the same time, I was still tripping over what I saw earlier today, Naruto driving in a half a million dollar sports car, kissing the girl who I was racing last night. I didn't have a problem with him having a girlfriend, matter of fact I'm very glad that he's got a girl, he was always the shy one.

When we were little kids he didn't know how to act when a cute girl approached him, of course with the help of me and his father, all that changed later on.

Suddenly I saw the Naruto driving the orange Mclaren through the front gate, along with two other vehicles which were two SUV's, I had a huge grin on my face when I saw Rukia sitting in the passenger seat. They parked right beside me and got out.

"Well damn man, I didn't know you had serious paper like that man," I said as Naruto and Rukia approached me.

"Hate to tell you this, but that's not my car," Naruto said, "This car belongs to Rukia's older brother."

"So Lil' Ping, how do you like it so far down here?" Rukia asked me.

"It's very fun to be honest; it's got a lot more competitions down here than Birmingham."

Some of the race officials were still having a hard time trying to find a last racer to Participate; Renji he was somewhere around probably trying to place bets or something.

"Hey I saw you guys' earlier locking lips at a stop light." I said with a smirk.

Rukia and Naruto just looked at each other and blushed.

"Care to tell me how you two manage to become a couple?"

"Well…um you see, I met Rukia when I first arrived here," Naruto stated as he was still blushing and scratching his head, "Her car broke down on the side of the road when I was driving through the neighborhood, so I decided to help her out eventually we started to have a little conversation, which ended with us giving each other our phone numbers and the rest is history."

"Plus I like his cute little whisker marks!" Rukia cooed as she rubbed her hands on the left side of Naruto's cheek, "They're just so cute on him, he's also very funny, honest, and brave he's got all the requirements I look for in a man."

Naruto loved hearing that, him and Rukia started to kiss each other, man they really do make a cute couple truth be told.

"So how do you and Naruto know each other?" Rukia asked once they finished kissing.

"This is my brother." I answered.

Rukia started laughing, she thought I was joking until I gave her a serious look, Naruto did the same thing.

"So you guys are really brothers, but how?"

"My mom adopted Naruto when his father had died a long time ago."

Suddenly Renji came running up towards us breathing and sweating real hard.

"You guys we got a problem," he said, "The officials said that they're gonna cancel the race if they can't find one more racer."

"All these people out here man, and no one wants to participate in this shit?" I said with a surprised look.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up, "I'll enter in it, I'll be the last racer to join besides, I want to see if I can beat my older brother."

I just shook my head and snickered, "You know, I am very curious to see how well you prospered, but there is one more problem."

"And what's that?"

I simply just pointed at the Mclaren F1, the race officials won't let Naruto race in that, the other cars I've seen wouldn't be able to even catch up with the car, I know that the Toyota Supra won't be able to catch up with it and that's a fact.

"Then I'll drive one of my friends' cars." Naruto suggested.

that's all Renji wanted to hear, and with that he went running back to go talk to the officials, Naruto and Rukia went off to go find their friend, and I headed to the Supra so I can get myself prepared.

As I got in and started the car an official came towards me and gave some information on the first race, "Okay you guys are going to do five laps around here, once you guys finish the first race you'll have a fifteen minute break then after that, the second race will start any questions?"

"None what so ever sir." I replied.

"Good, head toward the starting line and good luck."

I drove my car out the parking lot and onto the street where people where clapping and cheering wildly, there were five other different vehicles at the starting line, I pulled up and parked right beside a sky blue 1970 Pontiac GTO muscle car.

Naruto came driving up in a tricked out Mazda Miata, he rolled down his window.

"You ready little brother?" I asked.

"Man I was born ready, believe it!" he answered.

I place a CD into the player and started to play "This is how we do" by The Game, man those 15 inch subwoofers were making the trunk rattle. One of the officials came up in front carrying a green flag, he raised it in the air as everyone started their motors, I started to rev the engine as both of my hands were gripping the steering wheel.

I took a quick peek at Naruto who had his game face on; he too was focused and ready. The race official pointed at all of us and that when he waved the green flag signaling for us to go, we started to burn out leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks behind, as we went speeding down the street.

**It's the first tournament for Deangelo and not only is he racing against other drivers, but he's racing against his younger brother, will Naruto beat his older brother? Or will it be another win for Deangelo?**


	6. Naruto's friend, Hinamori

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

Right off the bat Naruto had gained the lead and I was right behind him, I threw the car in first and second gear as the onlookers were cheering on, I was about to pass Naruto but he wouldn't let me.

I simply just kept my speed one thing I can say about Naruto, he's real good in racing but when it comes to drifting around corners he sucks at it, the first turn was coming up I was ready to make my move, I pulled on the emergency brake and pressed my foot on the brake pedal as we drifted around the first turn.

To my surprise Naruto manage to drift around the turn with ease, I simply gave a smirk.

"_He must have been practicing." _I thought.

All the other vehicles were far behind, I didn't really have to worry about them for now, I tried to pass my brother again and he still wasn't going to let me which was starting to get frustrating.

I switched into third gear and decided to wait for the right moment to pass, suddenly I saw a dirt road on the left side of me that led to a huge ramp, I took the shortcut still trying to keep my speed.

Both Naruto and I were side by side in different lanes, both of us were going over 100 mph, I put the car in fourth gear as I approached the ramp. I went sailing through the air and landing in first place, Naruto started to swerve when I landed in front of him but he regained control.

We went drifting around the second turn and went speeding through the starting line, four laps to go and all I need to do is prevent my brother from gaining the lead by any means necessary, I looked up ahead and seen that one of the racers had crashed into some of the construction equipment, there was paint, dirt, and bricks all over the 2006 Mustang.

The racer was just sitting on the curb watching us as we sped by him, this road is pretty narrow and the turns are very sharp, got to be careful when it comes to turning these corners if you over do it you're done and the track was pretty much oval shaped.

Naruto sped up and started to ram the back of my car which made me almost lose control a tad bit, I put the car in fifth gear and put my foot further down on the gas, Naruto sped up and rammed me again.

"Goddamn bro!!" I yelled, "You trying to kill me?"

Naruto came up on the left side of me trying to pass but I rammed him, he ended up staying back behind me as we went power sliding around the first turn again.

I pressed the nitrous oxide button and started going from 98 to 170 mph just when I thought I left Naruto in the dust, he came flying past by me with flames coming from the back tail pipes gaining the lead again, I slammed my fist on the steering wheel.

I couldn't take that shortcut again that would be useless, I went drifitng around the second turn speeding through the starting line, with only three more laps to go I really need to step it up.

Another car had sped past by me this time it was the sky blue Pontiac GTO from earlier, the driver was about to take the lead but Naruto rammed him, the racer in the muscle car came back and rammed Naruto both of them exchanging paint door to door, side by side.

I switched gears and hit the nitrous button again eventually catching up with the two there was no way I could get past them, so I decided to play dirty myself I started to speed up and ram the back of the sky blue muscle car, it seems like the driver wasn't fazed at all I accelerated again and struck the back of the car the second time the driver started to swerve a little.

The racer in the GTO started to gain some speed trying to stay with Naruto, he tried to ram my brother again eventually that was going to be the last thing he ever did, Naruto slammed on the brakes so instead of ramming my brother the racer ended up crashing into one of the unfinished houses, the whole thing went crashing down on top of the muscle car.

"Damn, hope that dude is okay." I said to myself looking in the rearview.

Because Naruto had slammed on the brakes that gave me a opportunity to gain the lead yet again, I went drifting around the second turn and through the starting line, another lap was finished.

With two more laps to go it was time to go all out I decided to save the last two shots of nitrous oxide for the next race, looks like Naruto was doing the same thing because he was a little bit far behind, as I went around the first turn I pass by some of the racers that were a lap or so behind.

I looked in the rearview and saw that Naruto had finally caught up I started accelerating down the road doing 180 mph.

Both Naruto and I drifted around the second turn and went through the starting line now with only one more lap to go, the whole crowd was going crazy my heart was beating fast, my mind was extremely focused.

Naruto tried to pull up along side me so he can pass but I blocked him, I wasn't going to let him through at all I put the car in fifth gear again and pressed my foot all the way down on the gas, every time Naruto moved to the right lane I would move to the right lane, when he moved to the left I move to the left.

He sped up and rammed the back of my car again I shook my head, "You'll have to do better than that bro."

As we approached the second and final turn there was a loud creaking coming from my car as I turned the steering wheel, when I tried to turn the steering wheel the other way I couldn't.

I lost control of the car and spun out crashing into a pile of hay, Naruto went flying past by me eventually winning the first round of the tournament, I quickly gained control of the steering wheel again, backed the car out and went driving back out onto the streets crossing the finish line finishing second.

The crowd cheered as Naruto drove into the parking lot along with me as I parked the car and got out, Renji came running towards me checking if I was alright.

"Dude you almost had the race won, what happened?"

"The damn steering wheel locked up on me, I don't know what's going on but you might need to check it out." I answered.

Renji went to get a jack to find out what's the problem; I sat down on the hood of the car and sighed, well at least I manage to make it to the second round.

I saw Naruto and Rukia taking the car back to the tent to get it checked on for the next round; finally Renji came with the car jack and a huge tool chest. Both of us started to go to work and see what was the problem.

After a few minutes had passed by we found out what the problem was: the left side of the front axel was fucked up, it must have been when it landed real hard anyway it had messed my steering up pretty bad, Renji shook his head the look on his face wasn't good.

"you think we'll be able to fix this?" I asked, "We do have time right?"

"Probably, the second round starts in the next fifteen minutes," he answered, "I cant really tell how badly messed up it is, me and my crew will have to take it back to tent and get a better look."

**With Naruto and Rukia…**

Me, Kiyone, and Senataro were checking to see if anything was broken during the race, fortunately everything seems alright except for the paintjob and the body kit, I couldn't say much for my brothers ride though. On the last and final turn I saw sparks flying from underneath the car, there were a couple of pieces that went falling from under there as well, I could see Renji, Deangelo and the of the crew trying to sort the problem out.

Deangelo had the first round practically won I bet when he spun out he was infuriated, I'm amazed that I managed to win the first round not to mention beat my older brother, of course this isn't the first time I've beaten him in a street race probably wont be the last either.

Rukia just stood there shaking her head when she saw what I did to the vehicle so far, I gave a quick glance at the Miata, the left side of the front bumper was broken off, some of the paint job on the right side of the car was scraped off from when I rammed the muscle car off the road, the side skirt on the right side was pretty much torn off. I turned back around and chuckled uncomfortably as I was scratching the back of my head.

"Don't laugh Naruto, you're gonna have to take this car back to the shop and get it redone," Rukia said, "That's why I don't let you use my cars when it comes to racing, you be ramming into cars and such."

"I'm surprised Hinamori let you even drive her car," said Senataro as he was trying to fix the damaged body kit.

I started to look around, _"Speaking of which, where is Hinamori anyway?" _I wondered.

She was amongst the crowd when I was at the staring line now all of sudden she just disappeared, she's been doing this for a while and I'm starting to worry about her, she said that she's been receiving letters from an unknown person.

I hope it's not Aizen that's been sending her those letters, he's been fucking with that girls mind for the longest, I started to grit my teeth as I thought about what had happened to her again………

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**Detroit, Michigan.**_

_**Friday November 30, 2007.**_

_**Hinamori's House 5:00 p.m.**_

_As I got out of the car I noticed the front door was cracked open, I cautiously pushed the door open and walked into the house slowly; the whole place was quiet, cold, and dark._

"_Hinamori," I called out softly, "Hello is anyone here?"_

_Nothing, the only thing I could hear was the winter wind blowing outside as it was snowing heavily, even with a heavy hooded jacket on I was still cold as shit, I started to walk around the living room and the bedroom of the house when I noticed some muddy foot prints on the hardwood floors._

_They led all the way up the stairs damn, and here I am without a gun on me I reached into my coat pocket and took out a switchblade this weapon will have to do for now._

_The footprints led all the way to Hinamori's bedroom, the door was closed shut I pressed my ear against the door to see I could hear anything, few minutes had passed and the only thing I could hear was the wind still blowing._

"_Hey Hinamori open up." I said knocking on the door, I was waiting to get an answer but there was nothing but silence, I reached for the doorknob and twist it and slowly pushed the door open._

_The next thing I saw made my skin turn completely pale, "Oh….my…god." I gasped in horror._

_What I saw was Hinamori lying face down on the floor in a puddle of blood, I felt like I wanted to throw up I got on my knees just staring at her lifeless body._

_Quickly I checked to see if she had a pulse and thank by the grace of god she did but it was weak, slowly but carefully I turned her over damn it looks like she was stabbed and severely too._

_She was shivering from the bitter cold as a gust of wind was blowing through an open window; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me._

"_N…Naruto…you …." she whispered softly as she tried to lift her left hand up._

"_Shh don't try to move or talk at all," I said trying to stop the bleeding, "Try to stay awake for me."_

_I reached into my coat pocket for my cell phone I couldn't believe what it said on the screen, "Oh Goddammit!!" I snapped, the cell phone was out of range I couldn't make an emergency call._

_I had to take her down to the hospital myself Hinamori was losing consciousness and her face was so pale, I got a coat out of her closet and placed it over her so she could stay warm, "Stay with me Hinamori, I'm taking you to hospital." I said as I carefully picked her up and started to carry her back outside to the car, my whole shirt was doused in blood._

_I carefully put her inside the backseat of the car, slammed the door and got in the driver seat, "Toshiro...." Hinamori said softly as I saw a tear streaming down the left side of her cheek._

_I backed the car out of the driveway, put the gear in "drive," and went speeding down the road, "Hey stay with me okay?" I said, "Whatever you do, don't close your eyes."_

_I was keeping my eyes on both the road and the rearview mirror, I went speeding through traffic lights, flying over railroad crossings, and switching lane from lanes going over 197 mph._

_"Who the fuck, would do something like this to you?" I thought to myself as I was thinking about all the people who visited her house today, could it have been Toshiro?_

_No that's dumb as shit, him and Hinamori have been friends for a long ass time it couldn't have been Matsumoto, I seen her walking into a club not so long ago._

_**Detroit Medical Center, Downtown Area. 5:24 p.m.**_

_"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!!!!!" I screamed out as I ran into the lobby area of the hospital, a few doctors and nurses rushed to the front to see what's wrong I led them to my car and told them about what happened to Hinamori._

_one of the nurses that I recognized came running out of the hospital with a stretcher, she had silver hair, tall, and had a tomboyish look to her it was Isane Kotetsu._

_when she got close to see who it was that the doctors were taking out of the car she was in utter shock, "Oh my god what happened to her?" she quickly asked me._

_"I don't know," I answered, "When I went to her house she was laying on the floor, somebody had stabbed her she lost a huge amount of blood please try to save her."_

_The Doctors finally put Hinamori on the stretcher and took her back into the hospital, "We'll do all we can Naruto," Isane said as she rushed back inside._

_I started to follow right beside Hinamori as the nurses were getting her prepared to go the the emergency room, "Hinamori can you tell me who did this?" I asked her she looked at me and she slowly opened her mouth and gave me an answer._

_"It was....Aizen."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks as they went rushing through the front doors of the emergency rooms, my face had shock and surprised written all over it._

_why would Aizen sit up here and try to kill her? Why would he severely stab her and just leave her to die like that?_

_I was confused but at the same time I was enraged, she was Aizen's best lieutenant she worked and raced so hard to get that position, Aizen even gave Hinamori her first car which was a Ferrari 360 on her 17th birthday._

_I went rushing back outside and got back into my car, I sped out of the parking lot of the hospital, I decided to go back and confront Aizen I got questions for him that I wanted answered and I'm gonna get it out of him one way or another....._

**Continuation of Naruto's past in the next chapter.**


	7. When you had the chance

_**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**_

_**By Invitation Only Hangout, Suburb District. 5:47 p.m.**_

_I kicked the front door off it's hinges as I went inside the hangout, mostly everyone was gone except for a few racers that were still hanging around outside, I went storming down the hallway in a fit of rage as I arrived at the front doors that led to Aizen's office._

_I reached to open the doors but they were locked, I started to pound on the doors violently._

"_AIZEN OPEN UP!!!" I roared._

_I didn't get any answer so decided to kick the doors open, the whole office was empty I went searching in the other rooms but Aizen was nowhere to be found, suddenly one of my friends came down the hallway to see what the noise was all about._

_He was a short black haired kid he was about my age maybe eighteen or nineteen, he wore a black pullover hooded jacket, some dark blue jean pants, a black skullcap, and some black Air Jordans. It was Hanataro Yamada: one of the members of the Luxury Rollers car club._

_Before he could say anything he noticed my shirt was covered in blood, he asked me what had happened._

"_Don't worry about that," I answered him, "I want to know where Aizen had gone."_

"_I don't know," Hanataro replied, "He just up and left about an hour ago, he didn't say where he was going or when he was coming back."_

_I went rushing back outside to my car with Hanataro in pursuit asking about the blood and where it came from, I took out my cell phone and tried to call Aizen but he got it cut off._

"_Yo Naruto, tell me what happened?" Hanataro kept asking as I got in and started the car, "Whose blood is that man? Dude tell me!"_

"_I cant tell you right now, I got to go." and with that I accelerated down the street, suddenly my cell phone started to ring I was hoping it was Aizen that was calling but it was Toshiro._

"_Naruto what the hell is going on?" he asked, "Isane just called me and told me that Hinamori is in the hostpital, I tried to get more info but Isane had to get off the phone."_

"_Aizen had tried to kill Hinamori," I replied, "I went over to her house to check on her after I received a text message saying that she needed help with her Ferrari, when I got there she was lying face down with a deep stab wound on the left side of her chest."_

_There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone, "Where is that bastard right now?" he asked coldly._

"_I don't know, I just came from the hangout and he wasn't over there, I even tried calling his cell phone but he got it cut off."_

_Toshiro had asked me where I was at right now, looked up at the street sign, "I'm on 27th street and 11th avenue."_

_"You're just a few blocks down, come pick me and Matsumoto up and we'll find him."_

_I hung up my phone and went driving down the street, I saw Toshiro and Matsumoto waving at me, I parked right beside them and they got in._

"_Thanks for the ride; Isane has contacted all the members of the car clubs, they're looking for Aizen as we speak." Toshiro stated._

"_Damn I can't believe Aizen would do that to Hinamori," Matsumoto said, "After everything she's done for him…"_

"_I know Rangiku, I know," I replied as I started speeding down the road, "Aizen hasn't been acting like himself, it's been going on like this since Yamamoto announced that he was retiring in the next three ye-."_

_That's when it hit all of us like a ton of bricks, I yanked on the handbrake and spun the car around and started heading to the downtown area._

_Yamamoto is the founder and president of the Midnight Club, he also started the By Invitation Only car club, furthermore is one of the oldest and respected street racers around._

_When he announced that he was going to retire in the next three years it shocked everyone, then he said that he was going to appoint somebody as the new president of the Midnight Club racing syndicate._

_Aizen was hoping that Yamamoto would've chose him to be the next president but he didn't, instead Yamamoto chose his lieutenant which made Aizen off the wall infuriated._

"_You don't think…?" Masumoto said._

"_Shit I hope not." I replied as I slammed my foot down on the accelerator._

_**Yamamoto's Office Building, Downtown District. 6:00 p.m.**_

_As expected Aizen's car was sitting outside, Toshiro quickly took out his cell phone and called for backup. When we went inside the building the whole place was empty and quiet._

"_I don't like this man." Toshiro said as him, Rangiku, and I started to look around._

_I went into the back room where the security monitors are, I jumped when I saw a dead security guard laying on the floor with a bullet hole in his head, I looked at the monitors and saw Aizen walking into one of the rooms and fired a shot into the air scaring the employees off._

"_Hey he's at the penthouse, top floor!!" I yelled as I rushed towards the elevator, Toshiro and Matsumoto followed right behind me._

"_Oh my god…he killed everyone." Toshiro said as if he seen a ghost._

"_Who did he kill?" I asked,_

"_He killed people of other street racing syndicates, all of them brutally shot and murdered."_

_The elevator slowly made it's ascend to the penthouse area; we had to be ready for anything Aizen was on a rampage killing anyone who works for Yamamoto._

_When the doors slowly open we got out and started to search for Aizen and Yamamoto around the penthouse._

"_You guys check the first level; I got the second and be careful, Aizen is carrying a gun." I said._

_We went our separate ways as I slowly walked up the stairs looking around, there was broken furniture, blood, and a few dead bodies around the area, suddenly I started to hear voices coming from the helipad._

_I quickly went running up the stairs a kicked the door wide open, Aizen was standing aiming his gun at Yamamoto's forehead. Yamamoto just stood there unfazed even though he was staring down the barrels of death._

"_AIIIIIIZEEEEEEN!!!!!" I screamed out as him and Yamamoto turned their attention to me._

_Aizen chuckled and smiled, "Well Naruto, you made it just in time," he said, "I've been trying to contact you, I need you to do one job for me."_

"_And that is?" I asked sternly._

_Aizen walked over and gave his Desert Eagle handgun to me, "I want you to do the honors in killing Yamamoto."_

"_Why not kill me yourself?" Yamamoto asked, "Having this young child sit up here and do your dirty work for you, how do you know for sure that he will shoot me?"_

"_Silence old man, you've had your time to talk, you made a huge mistake appointing your lieutenant as the next president of this bullshitty organization, he will surely run it to the ground I could've save this if you would've just went with my idea."_

"_Please, I would rather have my organization go under than to sit up here and have a business relationship with Orichimaru, he's a criminal and a killer and I don't take blood money from people like him, this is why I didn't want you to be in charge because your tactics are illegal and immoral, you will destroy this organization even worse than it is already."_

_Aizen looked at me and smiled, "Now my Protégé, kill him….kill him now."_

_I looked at Yamamoto who still kept a calm and brave expression on him he just gave a simple nod, I did the same thing._

"_No…." I said aiming the gun at Aizen, "I'm not gonna do it and I'm not your protégé, not anymore…look at you Aizen you've turned into somebody that I don't even know anymore."_

_Suddenly Toshiro, and Matsumoto showed up, when they saw that Yamamoto was okay they let out a sigh of relief._

"_It's over Aizen," Toshiro said, "You're gonna pay for what you did to Hinamori."_

"_Why man….Why did you do it?" I asked Aizen, "Why did you try to kill her? she admired you and you would do her like this? She's in the hospital now undergoing surgery."_

_"So you went over to her house did you?" Aizen asked._

_I gave a simple nod._

_"Pardon me then, it wasn't my intention to traumatize or mentally scar you. I should have finished the job and chopped her into unrecognizable pieces."_

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Toshiro roared as he went charging at Aizen only to have Matsumoto holding him back._

_Anger rose in me as well, I wanted to pull the trigger right then and end his life I cocked the hammer back as I thought about Hinamori laying down in the back seat of the car crying, she softly calling out Toshiro's name clinging to life and coughing up blood._

"_I'm very disappointed in you Naruto," Aizen said, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have all things you got now, I gave you respect, I gave you power, I gave you opportunity. I trained you Naruto and I taught you how to drift I guess it was my mistake in trusting in you."_

"_Gee you think?" I said sarcastically._

"_If you're gonna kill me, then go ahead."_

"_No, I'm not gonna kill you," I said lowering the gun, "But I am going to do THIS."_

_I pistol whipped Aizen across his face so hard to the point that his glasses went flying off, he fell to the ground as blood came flying from his mouth not to mention some teeth._

"_That's for Hinamori." I said._

_**Later on……**_

_Everybody was outside as we got out of the elevator with Azien handcuffed, all the leaders and lieutenants just shook their heads when they saw him, Toshiro and I escorted Aizen to one of the security vehicles that was waiting to take him to the police precinct._

_There was a woman with short black hair with two braids covered in cloth, waiting to take Aizen to the police precinct her name was Soi fon: the leader of the Unbeatable Street Racers and is also the leader of Yamamoto's security team._

"_You better hope for your sake that Hinamori comes out of this alive." Soi Fon said to Aizen._

_As I turned around to head for my car I heard Aizen call my name out, I turned around to see what he wanted._

"_You should have pulled the trigger when you still had the chance boy." he said as Toshiro and Soi Fon put him in the back of the truck._

_I shook my head as the convoy of security vehicles drove off to the precinct, as the truck turned the corner I only had one thing to say._

"_Yeah….I should've….I really should've."_

_As I headed back to my car I saw Matsumoto following behind me._

"_You're heading back to the hospital?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens." I replied as I got in and started the car._

_Matsumoto waved as I went driving down the street; the Desert eagle that Aizen had gave me was poking the left side of my ribcage, when I stopped at a red light I took the pistol out of my coat pocket._

"_Yeah…..I really should have pulled the trigger." I murmured to myself as I threw the gun out of the window._

_The light finally turned green and I drove off down the snow covered road._

_**Detroit Medical Center, 8:17 p.m.**_

_Hanataro was sitting in the lobby area talking to one of the nurses until he spotted me, "Hey man, Isane told me everything that happened." he said as I approached him._

"_How is Hinamori?" I asked preparing myself for any bad news._

"_She's doing okay, she lost a huge amount of blood but the blade didn't strike any vital organs, she's gonna make a full recovery its okay to see her now. She's just down the hallway here."_

_I was glad to hear that, as Hanataro and I made our way to see Hinamori, there was a black haired woman with two pigtails in a doctors uniform standing outside talking to Isane._

"_Hello Hanataro, hello Naruto," she greeted politely, "How may I help you?"_

"_Hello Ms. Unohana, is it okay to see Hinamori?" I asked her._

"_She's asleep but she should be fine. You can see her, but please make it brief."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_After Unohana and Isane left, we went into Hinamori's room. She was still sleep so we decided to just sit down until she wakes up._

"_So you guys manage to find Aizen?" asked Hanataro._

"_We found him; he was at the office building where Yamamoto was, if Toshiro, Matsumoto, and I didn't show up in time Aizen would've shot him. But we manage to stop him. Soi Fon and the others are taking Aizen to the police station as we speak, he'll be lucky if he escape the death penalty."_

"_So it's all over huh?"_

"_Yep it looks that way."_

_After spending a few minutes watching the college football game, between Auburn University and the Alabama Crimson Tide, (Which by the way Auburn won, war eagle.) Hinamori finally woke up._

"_Hey girl, glad you're awake." I said._

"_We almost lost you there for a moment." Hantaro said as he smiled._

_Suddenly my cell phone started to ring and vibrate I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen; it was Matsumoto who was calling. I got up and left out of the room and answered the phone._

"_Matsumoto I got good news: Hinamori's okay, she just woke up a few minutes ago." I said._

"_I'm glad to hear that Naruto but I got some bad news: Aizen manage to get away from us."_

_My heart felt like it stopped beating for moment when Matsumoto told me that, I had to sit down for a moment...._

**Part 3 of Naruto's past in the next chapter.**


	8. Hidden Files

_**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**_

"_No….way," I said softly as I sat down, "How did he manage to escape?"_

"_The convoy was ambushed, Toshiro and Soi Fon managed to get out alive with only a few injuries," Matsumoto answered, "To make matters even worse Tousen and Gin Ichimaru were in on the whole thing."_

"_Tousen and Gin? How long have they've been working with Aizen?"_

"_I really don't know Naruto, but everyone is doing their best to try to find the three you should watch yourself, with Aizen and the other two on the run they might come after you."_

_As both Matsumoto and I hung up the phone, a group of nurses came through the door along with Toshiro; Soi Fon was lying on a stretcher. Toshiro had a few cuts and bruises on him as for Soi Fon, it looks like it was a little serious._

"_I heard about what happened," I said as Toshiro approached me, "Matsumoto told me you guys were ambushed."_

"_We took the main road which was the quickest route to the police station," Toshiro stated, "Out of nowhere this SUV rammed into us flipping the whole car over, I lost consciousness due to me slamming my head on the dashboard. Soi Fon suffered some broken ribs but she's gonna be alright, when I woke up Soi Fon had drug me out of the overturned vehicle and we were taking cover from the gunfire. We've lost some of our best officers out there, and then we saw Aizen retreating through the back alleys with Tousen and Gin Ichimaru. We tried to give chase but we got stopped dead in our tracks by more of Aizen's followers they had us pinned down by a hail of bullets until Aizen and his boys left the scene."_

_Isane came out of one of the rooms with an ice pack and gave it to Toshiro who placed it on his forehead, he let out a groan due to the coldness and the pain he was feeling._

_I told Toshiro the news about Hinamori and told him that she was awake talking to Hanataro, even though Toshiro was angry that Aizen managed to escape, he was glad that Hinamori is doing okay._

"_You know Toshiro; I never even got an actual answer from Aizen." I said when I thought about it._

"_I can answer that for you," Toshiro said, "Hinamori found out about Aizen's plan so she decided to invite him to her house so she could talk some sense into him, when she couldn't do that she threatened to call the police, only to get stabbed. Aizen told Soi Fon and I the whole thing he said that he was going to appoint you as his next lieutenant."_

_I sat back in the chair and sighed, in my mind I was starting to really regret not pulling the trigger plus I made a huge mistake throwing the gun out of the window when I should have held on to it, with Aizen and the other two now on the run everybody who is working with Yamamoto is a target._

_One thing I didn't understand is why Aizen had to go on a killing spree? He did all that just because Yamamoto didn't choose him as the next president; to me it's just childish. In my opinion there's got to be more to it than just wanting to be in charge, plus I heard Yamamoto made mention about Aizen working with a guy named Orochimaru._

_I've heard about Orochimaru he was the vice president of the Midnight Club Organization in Konoha, he ended up getting fired and arrested when he tried to plan an assassination on granny Tsunade, who is the president and a family friend._

_I got up out of my seat and started to head back outside to the car._

"_Naruto where are you going?" Toshiro asked._

"_I need some answers," I replied, "I'm heading back to Yamamoto's, there's got to be more to it than this, Aizen wanted to be in charge for a reason."_

_**Yamamoto's Penthouse, Downtown Area. 9:09 p.m.**_

_When I walked out of the elevator I noticed that Yamamoto had increased security, some of the rooms were decorated with yellow tape, chalk outlines, bullet holes and blood stains. _

_I could hear two people having a conversation as I walked up closely to the office door and pressed me ear up against it, sounds like Yamamoto was talking with his lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro._

"_This is unbelievable, how could Aizen find out about the vehicles?" Yamamoto asked, "Those files were kept confidential from the public, now that Aizen knows he'll surely try to get a hold of them along with Orochimaru."_

"_I'll contact the industries and tell them to take the cars to a safe location, that's all we can really do for now." Sasakibe said._

"_Cars?" I thought, "What kind of cars are they talking about? Why do Aizen and Orochimaru want them so badly?"_

_I continued to listen in on the conversation._

"_With all do respect Mr. Yamamoto; you should have dealt with Aizen a long time ago, especially when you found out about the money situation. He really put you and the company in a handle when word got out that the money wasn't clean, you almost ended up going to jail for that." his lieutenant continued._

"_I know….I know, because of that I had to take drastic measures Aizen ended up losing his seat, his chances of becoming president and he spent a few months in jail. To be honest I thought Aizen just borrowed money from Orochimaru and that was it, I didn't know that he had business with him."_

"_I thought so too, I think Aizen must have called Orochimaru and told him what happened; he must have given Aizen the green light to kill everybody when he found out about the cars. If they weren't going to get the cars one way then they are going to get them another way and use them for their crew or for financial gain. You know Orochimaru is known for smuggling and selling stolen foreign cars."_

_I took my ear away from the door for a minute, "I think I'll take a look of those files." I thought._

_Suddenly I heard Yamamoto get out of his seat, "We better go talk to Tsunade about this situation, and she too got some connection to the foreign car industries."_

_I quickly hid when Yamamoto and his lieutenant came out the door and started walking down the hallway to the elevator. When they were finally gone I snuck inside the office and started to look around._

_After about a good twenty minutes of searching, I managed to find the files I sat down in the chair and opened one of them. Inside were pictures and paperwork of vehicles, vehicles I've never even seen before some of them were import tuners, while the rest were exotic sport cars._

_One of the pictures showed the Lamborghini Reventon, which was introduced to the market about a few months ago, Aizen had bought this car for me. There were only three of these cars out in Europe, Aizen manage to buy one of them considering the fact that it was a prototype at the time._

_During a street race people were racing for pink slips and Aizen wanted somebody's Ferrari Enzo, unfortunately I lost the race and the car due to it having a technical difficulty, I told Aizen that I would give him the money or try to get him another Reventon._

_Aizen told me not to worry about it at first, but now that I'm not his protégé anymore he's been sending me text messages saying that I owe him, I told him to kiss my ass._

_I decided to take out my cell phone and take a picture of all of the cars, when I was done I put the files back where they belong and I exited out the door and back to the elevator._

_When I got into the car and drove off, I took out my cell phone and called Toshiro only his answer machine picked up._

"_Hey man, you and Matsumoto meet me at the garage; I got something you got to see." I said._

_**Chad's Paint and Body Shop, Downtown District. 9:32 p.m.**_

"_Chad! Chad! Chad!" I called out as I walked into the garage area, Chad came out of from under one of the trucks that he was working on, he had dark brown hair which bangs of it covered his face, a white t-shirt, some dark gray Dickie pants, and some gray high top Adidas shoes._

_He was a very tall dude and a good friend of mine and has a Mexican/Japanese background. His grandfather used to own the garage until he passed away and left it to Chad to take care of._

"_Yo chad you still got the laptop?" I asked him._

"_Yeah it's over there," he answered as he pointed at the computer that was sitting on top of the hood of his 64 Impala, "I heard that everyone is looking for Aizen, Ichigo and his crew went out to go look for him as well."_

_The pictures finally loaded up after taking a few minutes, Chad was stunned to see the pictures of the new cars._

"_What are these?" he asked._

"_These are vehicles that have been kept secret from the public," I answered, "vehicles that have never been introduced to the market. Never been seen in movies, car shows, not even video games. This is why Aizen wanted to be president."_

"_So he could get his hands on these rides?" _

"_Look at the paper work, if Aizen and Orochimaru get their hands on these dream machines, they can make a fortune selling them and if they find a car that is fast and promising, they might keep it."_

"_Trying to get these vehicles would be close to impossible," Chad said, "Most of them are in Japan, London, Italy, France, Ireland and more."_

_We continued to scroll through the pictures until I spotted something that caught my attention._

_When I went back to the picture it showed a sleek futuristic looking exotic sports car, it was called the Ferrari "El Nino." we took a peek at the paperwork on it, to our surprise the car was being transferred here to Detroit by a cargo ship tonight, the ship was going to be at the docks by 10:00._

"_Shit its 9:49 already, better head down there." I said as I was walking out the door._

"_You're going alone by yourself?" Chad asked me._

"_Of course not, I'm gonna call in some reinforcements."_

_**South Side Harbor, Industrial District 10:05 p.m.**_

_As I got out of the car, I could hear gunfire in the distance sounds like Toshiro and the others showed up before I did, I've been trying to call but I got no answer until Renji informed me what was going on._

_I noticed the gate entrance was busted open and there were two dead security guards laying face down in the snow, which told me that Aizen and his crew were here._

_I walked over and took the guns out of the security guards holsters, I walked into one of the booths and started to look for more weapons, I opened the drawer and found two Beretta 9mm. Pistols._

"_Time to roll." I said as I loaded both pistols and started running through the maze of containers, buildings and barrels._

_The gunfire was getting louder and louder, and I could hear the sound of people screaming and yelling. I reached the area where the shooting was, I took a quick peek around the corner to see some of Soi Fon's officers pinned down by a couple of Aizen's followers._

_There was a barrel that Aizen's followers were standing by; I shot at it which made the whole thing explode taking all of Aizen's goons out._

"_Glad you made it," one of the officers said, "if you didn't come at a moments notice we would've been fucked."_

"_Where's Toshiro and the others?" I asked._

"_They're already inside the ship, and they got Aizen, Tosen and Gin at gun point."_

_I ran inside of the ship and started running up the stairs, suddenly I heard the sound of a helicopter and then the sound of heavy machine guns firing, "That's coming from the loading dock area." I said as I quickly ran._

_It was a complete massacre when I kicked the door open and went out to the loading area._

_Renji, Ichigo, and a few others where down for the count, Toshiro was also down after he got shot in the shoulder while Aizen, tosen and Gin got into the helicopter that was carrying the Ferrari._

_"You ain't getting away this time Aizen!!" I screamed out as I fired both pistols at him and his crew._

_Aizen fired back as I slid and took cover behind a container, I reloaded both of my pistols and dove from behind the container and unleashed a hail of bullets but I ended up missing._

_Gin and Tosen gave Aizen some cover fire, suddenly a bullet struck me in my right knee and I fell to the ground, "Dammit!!" I screamed as I tried to get back up but the pain was too much to bear, I just laid there on the ground as Aizen and the others got into the helicopter and flew away, there was another helicopter that was following behind them and it was carrying the Ferrari._

_I slammed my fist on the ground in absolute frustration, within minutes more reinforcements had arrived but it was pretty much over......._

**XOXOXOXO**

"Naruto," Rukia said as she tapped me on the shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

"No," I answered, "I just got a lot of things on my mind thats all, is the car ready?"

Sentaro shut the hood of the car and gave me a thumbs up, "we're good to go man."

The second round of the tournament was about to begun; I got into the car and headed to the starting line.

**Round two of the Midnight club tournament, plus a little flashback of Deangelo's past and how Naruto's father died.**


	9. Before we were brothers

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

Renji and I manage to fix the problem up to the best of our ability, hopefully nothing will go wrong. I parked right beside Naruto as all the racers lined up and prepared for round two of the tournament.

Naruto leaned out the window, "Ready to get your ass whipped again?"

"Don't get too cocky bro," I replied, "The reason you won was by luck and luck alone. Really it was a fucking fluke."

The crowd behind us was going nuts as one of the officials came to start the race, everyone revved up their engine as the official raised the green flag in the air.

"_Here we go."_ I thought to myself, the official waved the green flag and everyone blasted through the starting line at the same time. I put the car in first and second gear as everyone left the suburb district, Naruto was in forth place in front of me and he was already trying not to let me pass.

Everyone started to power slide on the first turn as we drove past by the fairgrounds, I saw flames coming from the tailpipes of Naruto's car he hit the nitrous button. He went speeding past by most of the racers leaving everyone behind.

"Oh hell naw, you ain't gonna win another race." I said as I pressed the nitrous button, I started to gain speed catching up to my younger brother. There were a few racers that caught up with us as well.

We turned the corner and headed towards the entrance of the freeway, I inhaled and exhaled slowly when I saw that the freeway was full of traffic, this was going to be extremely tough.

There was a racer on a Mitsubishi sports bike and another one that was on a customized chopper, they went speeding by as they cut through the heavy traffic with ease.

"Lucky sons of bitches," I muttered, "They got bikes while we got to bob and weave through this fuckin maze."

Naruto was doing a good job swerving in and out of traffic, finding openings he could go through and timing when to make the next move. I was having a difficult time but I was doing somewhat well.

Suddenly a Mazda RX-7 had spun out and crashed into the back of one of the 18 wheelers causing a chain reaction.

A few other racers had spun out or crashed causing mayhem on the freeway; I switched gears as passed through an opening and passed by a truck that was spinning out of control. I let out a huge sigh as I sped away from the scene I was glad that Naruto wasn't caught in that.

I manage to catch up with Naruto and the rest of the racers as we got off the freeway and back on the streets, I took a shortcut through one of the back alleys doing almost 130 mph.

I came out in first place with Naruto and rest behind me; I looked in the rearview to see a 2001 Crown Victoria speeding up behind me only to get t-boned by an oncoming SUV.

"I know that had to hurt." I said to myself.

We were only a few miles away from the finish line I hit the nitrous button again, Naruto also hit the nitrous button as we went flying down the street side by side.

The finish line was just straight ahead Naruto and I were way out in front; we were neck in neck I was praying that the axle wouldn't act up on me like it did the last time. We could see the people at the finish line cheering; this was going to be a close race.

I quickly looked at Naruto and he looked at me suddenly he saw something that made him point.

I looked up ahead and saw an oncoming dump truck, I couldn't hit the brake in time so I decided to brace for the worst. I ended up getting sideswiped the whole car launched into the air as Naruto drove under me before the car slammed on top of him.

It was a good thing that I had my seat belt on when the car crashed, it carshed hard on the pavement flipping and rolling over and over, suddenly the seatbelt came loose and I ended up slamming my head on the steering wheel eventually blacking out…….

**Later that night……**

I slowly woke up hearing the sound of my brother calling my name, once I fully woke up my brother sighed in relief. Rukia and Renji were standing around me as well, along with some paramedics.

Turns out I was lying in a stretcher about to be taken to the nearest hospital.

"Damn what the fuck happened?" I groaned as I felt pain in my left arm, chest and head.

"You crashed Deangelo, everyone pretty much left once that happened." Naruto replied.

Damn I totally forgot, my head was hurting so bad that I couldn't really think, I looked down at my left arm and saw that it was covered in bruises and blood. I couldn't even move it I might have cracked a bone or so, I looked across the street to see what used to be Naruto's Toyota Supra, now it's a pile a twisted metal, everyone was surprised that I made it out alive.

Suddenly I saw a silver haired girl coming towards me with an IV and a bag full of pain medication.

"Isane is my brother gonna be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Once we get him to the hospital we'll see if any of his injuries are severe." she replied.

Naruto and the others wanted to get in the ambulance with me but I told them not to, I said that all of them should go home and try to get as much sleep as possible.

"Nonsense we're coming with you." Rukia said.

"No I don't want anyone to come with me," I said with a weak smile, "I'll be alright you guys need to get some sleep, ya'll can come see me in the morning."

With that the paramedics loaded me up in the back of the ambulance, everyone looked at me and waved I slowly lifted up my right hand and waved back as the paramedics closed the doors.

"Okay Deangelo, I'm gonna put the needle in so you'll feel a little sting." Isane said.

"What's in the bag?" I wondered, "It must be morphine huh?"

Isane gave me a nod.

"Well at least I'll get some sleep almost." I said as Isane put the needle in my arm.

After a few minutes the morphine started to kick in and I closed my eyes, before going to sleep I said one last thing, "Damn this is one hell of a drug."

**Flashback on Deangelo's past, Naruto was four years old at the time while Deangelo was five years old; before they were brothers they were friends/rivals, living next door to each other.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Birmingham, AL. **_

_**Saturday May 27, 1995.**_

_**Deangelo's house, Norwood. 5:00 p.m.**_

"_My dad can beat your dad and that's a fact!" I said to Naruto who had a frowned up at my comment._

"_Please that rust bucket your dad driving?" the blond laughed, "You must be stupid!"_

_I got mad and gritted my teeth, "We'll see who's stupid when my dad wins tonight race."_

"_Dream on dude," Naruto barked, "You're forgetting my dad is the king of street racing in Konoha, plus he's the all time undefeated champ in drifting."_

"_Oh wow, king of Konoha," I said mockingly, "But he's not the king of street racing here in America like my dad is."_

_Naruto and I were ready to fight right on the front yard until a blond haired man came outside to see what the ruckus was, he was a tall and somewhat slim dude his hair was just like Naruto's. Naruto looked just like him only thing that the man didn't have were the whisker marks, his name was Minato Namikaze the father of Naruto._

"_Hey boys what's going on out here?" he asked, "What's all the fuss?"_

_Naruto pointed his finger at me, "He's the one who started it, he said that his dad can beat you."_

_Minato laughed, "Now, now Naruto, it doesn't matter who beats who or who's better. It's all about having fun and relaxing with friends; it's not all about who's the better competition."_

"_You got that right Minato." another man said as he came walking outside, he was a pretty big dude and sort of short. His hair was in cornrows and he had a very deep voice, he's a real laid back dude just like Minato. His name was Shawn Taylor, my father and one of the best street racers around, everyone in the hood called him "Ping" for some strange reason._

_My dad had his car keys about to get ready to head towards the garage and get his muscle car for tonight's race, I've always had a fascination about the cars my dad drives. He's been teaching me all about how certain things work such as hydraulics, nitrous oxide, neon lights, etc._

"_Come Deangelo, I can't be late, my friend is going to be closing in a minute." my dad said._

"_Yes sir." I replied as I walked towards the 87' Caprice, I turned back around and pointed at Naruto, "See you at the race tonight loser."_

"_Bye Bye idiot." Naruto replied._

_Both Minato and my dad just laughed as we parted ways._

_**205 Customs, south side of Birmingham. 5:19 p.m.**_

_"Hey Ping, the Buick Riviera is ready for tonights race." Uncle Mike said as my dad and I walked into the garage._

_Dad and I just gazed at the sleek 1963 muscle car, it was so beautiful with its candy red paint job matching with the candy red daytons, the interior was even more impressive. The dashboard was also colored red with a white stripe going across, the guages and meters were colored red and white matching the silky red and white vynil seats and more._

_It brought a tear to my eye that they can turn a car like this into a sexy and fast beast, I saw a 1964 Impala that was still not finished it belonged to my dad. he was planning on customizing it as well but he never got a chance to due to all the races and club meetings, the engine was taken out and from the looks of it they had primed the paint so far._

_**With Naruto and Minato.....**_

_My dad and I went into the backyard where his car was sitting, it had a huge sheet covering the import tuner he's been working on this car for years and had just finished the ride yesterday. he took the sheet off and revealed his newly tricked out 1995 Honda Civic, he had it colored orange and black with the Konoha leaf symbol on the hood of the car, plus some nice 18 inch black rims from Sparco and a impressive decked out interior._

_I smiled and gave a slight chuckle, "Pings not gonna have a chance in hell to win." I thought._

_Dad took out his car keys as both me and him got into the car, "Next stop Patten Park, and the Midnight Club Finals." he said._

_The car came to life as my dad put the key in the ignition, the engine purred like a full grown panther dad turned the radio on and put the speakers on full blast as we drove out of the backyard and onto the street._

_"Let her rip dad!" I yelled excitedly, "Punch it!"_

_Dad put the pedal to the floor as we peeled out and went speeding down the street and onto the park._

_**Patten Park, North Birmingham, 7:00 p.m.**_

_**With Deangelo....**_

_I sat ontop of my uncle's SUV so I could get a better view of the race between my dad and Naruto's dad, everyone was really anticipated for this poeple from Detroit, Los Angeles, San Diego and Atlanta came down here to cheer on my father. While people from Konoha came to root for Minato alot of them were waving the Konoha leaf flags and holding signs that had different car club names, names that I haven't even heard of._

_Naruto climbed on top of the SUV and sat by as we saw that the race was about to begin, I gave a simple smirk when I saw Minato's Honda Civic._

_"Nice car, where did you guys get it out of, a cereral box?" I asked naruto._

_"Hey at least our car looks better than that piece of junk your dad is driving." Naruto replied in a smart-ass tone._

_"Come on Naruto, do you really think that Minato's car can beat something that has American muscle?"_

_"I don't Think, I know."_

_The crowd started to cheer wildly as Minato and my dad approached the starting line, this was going to be a drag race which started from the park and ended at the airport. One of the race officials came he raised the green flag in the air, both cars started to rev their engines Naruto and I were cheering our dads on._

_The official waved the flag and both my dad and Minato went flying from the starting line simultaneously, both of them side by side in different lanes speeding down the dark and empty streets. people started to cheer wildly as my dad manage to gain the lead, but Minato was staying on him it seems like they were at least going over 170 mph or more. _

_Suddenly everyone saw a dark gray 1995 Lamborghini Diablo that came out of nowhere, "What the hell?" I cursed wondering whats going on._

_"What's that driver doing?" Naruto said, "He's gonna mess up the whole race!"_

_Everyone was wondering what was going on, as the cheers turned into mass confusion as people looked on as the exotic sports car caught up with my dad and Minato._

_The Lamborghini drove up behind Minato's car and gave it a slight bump which made Minato swerve, "He's trying to make my dad crash!" Naruto yelled, "Is that one of your dad's friends Deangelo?!"_

_"Hell I dont know, but my dad ain't the kind of person to cheat and you know that!" I replied._

_The Lamborghini manage to clip Minato's car and it went spinning out and flipping over and over, luckily my dad wasn't nowhere near Minato's car when that happened but when he saw him spun out he slammed on the brakes and spun the car around to go check on Minato._

_The Mysterious Lamborghini went speeding away into the night as people started to get in their cars and went after the sports car, others went to Minato's wrecked vehicle after it finished flipping and resting on its roof on the streets, Naruto jumped off the SUV and went running to go check on his dad._

_I followed right behind him as everyone went to check and see if Minato was alive, my dad got out of his car and went to check on him when he got there he told everyone that Minato was still alive but the was stuck in the car, he couldn't get out due to the seatbelt being stuck. _

_Dad and a few others started get Minato out of the twisted metal of what used to be an import tuner, a certain smell had caught my attention it was gas and it was leaking out of the Honda what made it even worse there were sparks flying from the car, I held Naruto back telling him to let the adults do what they need to do._

_My dad and the other racers tried to get Minato out but before they could do that the worse happened, some of the sparks landed on the puddle of gas and it started a fire everyone started to scatter but my dad was eager to get Minato out as Naruto and I watched in horror._

_"Dad please, get out!!!" Naruto yelled as I kept holding him back._

_suddenly the flames got even worse and my dad had to retreat that's when the car exploded, killing Minato everyone gasped in horror as another explosion went off._

_Naruto fell to his knees as his eyes were filled with tears,"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!"_

_What was the greatest race of all time is now turned into one hellish night and Naruto's worst nightmare........_

**Part two of the flashback coming up, and plus there will be NarutoxRukia sex scene in the next chapter as well.**


	10. Welcome to the family

**Thanks for the review guys, I really appreciate it I've been playing the new Midnight Club: Los Angeles South Central game at my friends house, there's only one thing I can say about that game and that is it's awesome.**

**The game has given me a hell of a lot of ideas for this story, anyway this chapter contains lemons man this is my first time I've ever typed a lemon, but here goes nothing.**

**And now the continuation of Midnight Club: Dub Edition Remix 2, enjoy…..**

_**Two weeks later….**_

_**Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Cemetery, 12:00 p.m.**_

"_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil," the pastor said, "For you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me. Bless this man o' heavenly father, bless his child o' heavenly father. Make sure that you keep a blessing hand on Naruto Uzumaki and keep him strong on this sad and somber day."_

_It was Saturday June 10th, the day of the funeral. Where hundreds of thousands of people attended, it was raining and it was quiet as people mourn and wept softly. Naruto was sitting in the front between Jiraiya and Iruka two of Minato's friends. Just a few seats back I was sitting between my mom and my dad._

_Once the pastor was done with his speech everyone got up one at a time and placed roses on Minato's casket. I saw Naruto get up and place a single rose on his fathers casket he didn't look like himself, the Naruto that I used to argue with and fight on the front yard, the Naruto that was always loudmouth, cocky and arrogant was gone._

_I felt sorry for him…..his only parent was gone he had nobody left but himself, his mom from what I heard died giving birth to Naruto and now his dad is gone, taken away from not only him but from everyone. The person who is responsible for this heinous crime is still on the run, the bastard was still out there it angered me to no end that somebody would do this, Minato would never hurt anyone he would never screw anyone over. He was loved and respected by all I even looked up to him as a relative, like a cousin almost he didn't deserve this neither does Naruto._

_Once everyone was done placing flowers on Minato's casket, everyone went back inside the church once the funeral was over, not a lot of people felt like talking some didn't even felt like eating. The members of the Unbeatable Street Racers here in Konoha were wondering who was going to be their next leader._

_My mom and dad were busy talking and socializing with some of Minato's friends, I walked around the church looking for Naruto he was nowhere to be found that's when I looked out the window and saw him sitting outside in the rain on the swing, I walked outside with an umbrella in my hand._

_Naruto was soaking wet but really he didn't care, I took a few steps toward him and place the umbrella over his head he didn't even turn around and looked at me, he just continued to gaze at the dark, cloudy and rainy skies._

"_Naruto I'm…..really sorry about your father, I wish there was more for me to say but there isn't." I said._

"_It's okay Deangelo," Naruto said softly as tears started streaming from his eyes, "Saying that is enough, I'm just glad that you, your mom and dad came down here."_

_The rain wasn't letting up at all and I was staring to get a little soaking wet, my shoes were getting muddy, "Come on Naruto, let's go back inside before we both get sick out here."_

_He was a little hesitant at first but he got off the swing and followed right behind me wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_I'm gonna miss him Deangelo," Naruto said, "I'm gonna miss my dad."_

"_We're all gonna miss him Naruto." I replied as we went back inside the church._

_**Silver Star Hotel, Downtown Konoha. 1:30 p.m.**_

"_I fell so sorry for that boy," my mom said as she slowly took a sip of her drink, "Minato was a good man."_

"_It just wont be the same anymore when we get back home," my dad said, "Right now the Unbeatable Street Racers wont be looking for a new leader anytime soon."_

"_Mom what's going to happen to Naruto now?" I asked her._

_My mom didn't want to answer that question at first, "He's going to go to an orphanage here in Konoha."_

"_So that means I won't be able to see him again in Birmingham?"_

"_I'm afraid not dear…..I'm afraid not."_

_**Six days later…….**_

_**The Hidden Leaf Orphanage, 3:30 p.m.**_

"_Ah yes right this way Ms. Manson," one of the coworkers said cheerfully, "We'll have the paperwork ready in a jiff." _

_While mom was busy doing that I quickly ran outside onto the play ground, Naruto was sitting on a bench by himself eating some ramen noodles._

_He was surprised to see me when I ran up to him, "Deangelo? What are you doing here?" he asked putting the cup of noodles down, "I thought you guys went back to Birmingham."_

"_You need to come inside," I said, "We got a surprise for you."_

_As we went back inside my mom was finally finished signing all the papers, Naruto was pretty much out the loop on what was happening._

"_Well Naruto you can go upstairs and get your things together," my mom said._

"_Get my things together for what? Where are we going?"_

_I looked at him and smiled, "We're taking you to your new home of course."_

_Naruto looked at my mom who gave a simple nod then he looked back at me, shock and surprise was written all over his face._

"_Welcome to the family…..brother."_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Monday, July 6th 2009.**

**San Diego Medical Hospital, 12:45 a.m.**

I stirred slowly out of my drug induced sleep, the first thing I saw were flowers and roses laying on the side of my bed not to mention some "Get well soon" cards and balloons.

They were from different members of different car clubs and a few from Naruto and Rukia, I looked at my left arm which was heavily bandaged up and was in a sling.

"_Something tells me I won't be street racing for some weeks, maybe months." _I thought.

Suddenly looked over to the left side of my bed and noticed that there was a girl laying down on the sofa asleep, I couldn't really fully tell who it was because of the coat covering most of her body. She had long light green hair and she was wearing a beanie hat that had a skull on it but that was about it, the coat was covering most of her face.

"Who is this girl?" I said softly to myself, "Most of all, do I even know her?"

**With Naruto and Rukia…..**

**West Beach, Rukia's House. 12:47 a.m.**

I was in sitting on the living room sofa listening to Statik Selektah's song "Rollin Down The Freeway" on my cell phone, I was glad to here that Deangelo was doing okay in the hospital. Thank goodness his injuries wasn't severe, he just suffered a few cracked bones in his left arm and a few broken ribs. But all in all he's gonna be okay, Byakuya was gone to the By Invititaion Only meeting at the jazz club so Rukia and I had the whole house to ourselves.

Earlier I got a text message from Hinamori, the reason why she had to leave the tournament so early because she had got news that her grandmother was sick, so she had to go check on her.

I didn't tell Hinamori about how badly I messed up her car, and really I plan not to tell her at all hopefully Renji is working on her ride so I can take it back to her tomorrow afternoon.

I looked up and saw Rukia standing at the doorway, leaning against the wall swinging the belt of her bathrobe smiling; her hair was dripping wet a little bit from taking a shower.

I took off my earphones and smiled, "Oh what's this Rukia?" I asked her as she slowly came over towards me.

"Ohh nothing," Rukia answered saucily, "I just wanted to show how much I missed you these past few weeks."

I sat up, grabbed the belt of Rukia's bathrobe and pulled her leg over both of mines until she straddled me. Both Rukia and I leaned in and kissed, letting both of our instincts guide us. My hands cupped her face, stroked her hair, her neck, down to her shoulders.

We broke our kiss, I took my shirt off and threw it across the room, I put my arms around her and picked her up, Rukia wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I carried her into Byakuya's room and laid her down on the king size bed.

"Naruto you already know my brother don't want anybody in his room." she said softly.

"Fuck him, what he won't know, wont hurt him." was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

With that we continued to kiss our tongues touched, gentle, tentative and wet, I felt a tingling sensation rush through my body. When we both came up for air, both of our faces were flushed.

I got up and quickly undid the button and unzipped my pants letting them fall to the floor, I kicked them away as I got back in the bed and undid the belt of Rukia's bathrobe, I started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck, shoulders and collarbone.

I removed her robe as Rukia showed off her beautiful nude body; my mouth came down on her nipple and suckled at it. Rukia let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the warmth of my mouth.

I gripped her thighs and brought my hands up and felt her nice pussy, I gently slipped two fingers inside of her and she began to rock her body in rhythm with my fingers.

"Oh god….Naruto." she whimpered as I picked up the pace stroking her insides.

I kept rubbing my two fingers against her front wall carefully, Rukia loved every minute of it and she did not want the pleasure to stop at all.

"Naruto, please, make me cum, please……I need you inside me." she said as she reached over to take my boxers off and threw them on the floor, she grabbed a hold of my cock and gave it a squeeze which made me let out a groan.

I pushed down on my hard and throbbing member and it hit her cum soaked clit, she moaned quietly at that.

"Naruto, I want you inside of me now." she pleaded.

Rukia hissed and cursed under her breath when I slowly slid inside of her, I felt her muscles tighten around me as I started pumping hard and deep, Rukia's legs came up and wrapped around my back. She bit her lip trying not to moan too loud.

Suddenly it was too much for her to bear as she threw her head back and came, letting out a scream as her hot liquids covered my cock. I thrust quicker, my cock now throbbing. I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach that needed to be put out, I picked up the pace even quicker until I couldn't hold back anymore.

I pulled out and came all over Rukia's body, covering her belly and breast with semen. I fell forward on the bed laying right next to Rukia who looked at me and smiled, I pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Naruto," she said panting softly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

Rukia laid her head comfortably on my chest and eventually both her and I drifted off to sleep.

**Whew thank fucking god, well that certainly wasn't simple to do for real, man I'm not used to typing lemons but I might get the hang of it eventually. Anyway Deangelo's mysterious visitor is revealed in the next chapter, for most people who watch the anime Bleach you guys already know who it is but for others who don't know, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Plus more flashbacks on Deangelo's and Naruto's past.**


	11. Unknown Caller

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**San Diego Medical Center, 1:55 a.m.**

"Damn that's real fucked up he died." I said to myself as I was looking at the news, it was talking about Michael Jackson's death and when his funeral was going to be. I changed the channel to another news station and it was talking about the cash for clunkers program that was going on around here in California.

I noticed somebody getting out of an Escalade EXT in the background, "Damn, that person could have sold that ride to me." I said.

"So you finally woke up I see." the girl said as I looked over at her, she sat up on the couch wiping the sleep from her eyes. The girl looked like she was either nineteen or twenty years old, she had a noticeably large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes.

She had on some green and black Air Force One's, a black t-shirt that had the a number "3" on it, some solid black designer jeans from Baby Phat that had green stripes coming down on the sides and a green zipped up hoodie with black stripes coming down the sides as well.

"I should say the same thing," I replied, "By the way, who are you?"

"Deangelo you don't recognize me?"

I shook my head.

"Well its been a while since we've seen each other, last time we seen each other we were little kids on the playground. You used to always make fun of the way I pronounced words; Instead of calling you 'Deangelo' I called you 'Deantelo'."

Suddenly it came back to me like a flash of lightning when she said that, I had a stunned look on my face, "Nel? I-is that really you?" I asked, "Damn you've grown up!"

"And you've lost a lot a weight I see," Nel said giggling, "You were pretty chubby back in the day, looks like you've been hitting the weight room huh?"

"My brother kind of helped me out with that," I said as I flexed my right arm, sadly I couldn't flex my left arm.

Nel Tu had been a childhood friend of mine every since kindergarten, I can still remember when we used to chase each other endlessly around the playground and play tag. Man those were good times but once I entered the first grade, I never heard from her anymore.

Now Nel is all grown up and is more mature, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent not to mention very attractive.

Nel and I continued to reminisce about our childhood; she told me that she was going to be heading to college early next year. She also showed me a picture of her two adoptive brothers, Dondochakka Blistin and Peshe Guatiche those two are some odd looking dudes.

My cell phone started to vibrate and ring, unfortunately I couldn't reach for it because I had an IV still in my arm and my left arm I couldn't move at all.

Nel managed to hand the phone to me; it was dad that was calling as I took a look at the screen.

"Hey dad what's up?" I answered.

"Hey buddy, just calling to see if you're doing okay," my dad said, "Renji told me everything that happened."

"Well I'm doing all right now," I replied, "But sadly the Toyota Supra is totaled, will you be able to send some of my cars down here? Maybe send the Lamborghini Mecialago, 1964 Impala, and my Nissan Skyline?"

"Yeah man I'll see what I can do; the head doctor told me that you didn't have any severe injuries so please try to get some rest and lay off the street racing for a good minute."

"_That's going to be tough to do." _I thought to myself as I hung up the phone, well at least I'll have Nel to keep me company.

**With Naruto and Rukia.**

**West Beach, Rukia's House. 7:00 a.m.**

I stirred slowly out of bed and started to put my clothes back on, getting ready for one hell of a day. I received a text message earlier that Aizen manage to get a hold of the car and they wanted me at the junkyard at 7:45.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly fighting the sleep away, "You're about to go Naruto?" she asked as she let out a yawn.

"Yeah duty calls, my boss left a text message saying that he needs me pronto." I answered as I put my shirt back on.

Rukia laid her head back on the pillow, "Well call me once you get off of work."

I leaned in and gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek and walked out the front door.

**With Deangelo and Nel....**

Nel stepped out to try to get both me and her some breakfast, which I didn't have a problem with because I am hungry.

My cell phone started to ring again; I looked at the screen and saw that it was Shikamaru calling from Konoha.

"Hey Deangelo, I heard about what happened are you doing okay?" he asked with concern.

"Besides that I got a few cracked bones in my left arm, ribcage and a huge bump on my head I'm doing quite lovely." I answered sarcastically.

Shikamaru and I have been friends every since Minato's funeral, he's also helped me and Naruto back in Birmingham. He's pretty much a slacker just like me at times, he's very laid back and calm even in the toughest situations.

"So what are you doing down there in San Diego anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

I peeped out the window to see if Nel was going to show back up, "So check this shit out, two months ago after I just walked across the stage and got my high school diploma, I received a text message from an anonymous caller."

"What did the text say?"

"The text was talking about the Lamborghini that took out Minato; the caller said that he found the car in Detroit at some locked up warehouse. Before I could get a hold on Naruto the car was taken to Atlanta, the people down there gave the Lamborghini a pearlescent paintjob finish. After they finished the paintjob they brought it down here to San Diego along with some other exotic sport cars."

Suddenly I got another call on my cell phone, I told Shikamaru to wait on the telephone. As I switched to the other caller a familiar voice answered the phone.

It was the unknown caller again, "What's cracking playa?" he said, "I heard that you had a big wreck down there, you got to be careful when you're speeding down the streets."

"Never mind me, I want to know about the Lamborghini did you find the person who owns it?" I asked him.

"Nah man still no luck, I've been keeping my eyes on the ride for quite some time. Some Japanese gangsters been moving the car from place to place these past few weeks, but I'll keep any eye on it and give you any updates if something happens."

"Hey before you go, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Just call me 'T' I'll talk to you later, get well soon homie."

With that he hung up the phone, I went back to Shikamaru.

"Deangelo you there?" he asked, "Who did you get off the phone with?"

"It was the unknown caller again, he said that he's still haven't found the owner of the Lamborghini yet but he's working on it." I answered.

"I don't know about this Deangelo, you think we can trust this caller?"

"Really he's the only person who can help us; all the other people we tried to question back in Birmingham were either killed or moved to another location."

**Next chapter is coming up; sorry this chapter is so short, the computer is having problems hopefully my dad will be able to get it fixed tomorrow. Anyway here's a little character bio for you guys.**

**Name:** Deangelo Manson.

**Nickname(s): **Deelow, Lil' Ping, Silent Dee.

**Age: **19

**Birth date:** March 2nd, 1990.

**Race: **African American.

**Hair Color: **Black.

**Eye color: **Brown.

**Height: **5'11.

**Weight: **152 pounds.

**Hobbies: **Customizing and racing cars, playing basketball, playing video games, going out to clubs, and chilling with friends.

**Favorite type of music: **Rap, old school rap, rock, 1980's music, soft jazz, Spanish hip hop.

**Favorite type of vehicles: **Import tuners, luxury sedans, muscle cars.

**Likes:** Having fun, dancing, learning capoeira, guns and flirting with girls.

**Dislikes: **Gangs, bullies, drugs.

**Bio: **Deangelo is very calm and laid back, when he's not hanging around with friends or family members he's usually at home playing the Playstation 3 or listening to music. He likes to joke and flirt with girls who are friends with him, Deangelo is very loyal especially when it comes to family and friends he will protect them and help them out no matter what. He dislikes people who try to talk trash behind his back and talk trash about his friends and family members.

He has a huge respect for his mom and a huge respect for his dad and Naruto's father Minato Namikaze, to Deangelo, Minato was like an older brother. After Minato's death Deangelo along with his adoptive brother Naruto sworn to find the killers.


	12. Back on the streets

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Thanks for the review guys; I really do appreciate it. **

**Westfield Horton Plaza Mall, 12:25 p.m.**

**With Naruto……**

Ease up on the handbrake, keep the speed up, yank the E-brake and make a hard left. Keep straight stay at 35mph next turn dead ahead, yank the E-brake again and turn right then make a quick left.

Give it some gas, pick up the pace, make a left, then right, then left again, keep straight, then left, right, left, right, straight, triangle, circle, square, X.

Oh wait a minute that's a video game, focus on the road and keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand on the gear. Switch it to third gear and put the pedal to the floor, finish line dead ahead hit the nitrous button and don't let anyone pass you.

Fly through the finish line and with that another race is finished.

I parked the Ford GT alongside the curb and let out a huge sigh as one of the street racers came up and handed me a huge wad of cash.

"That was a good race Naruto," the racer said, "We should race again real soon."

"I would like that thank you." I replied.

I went speeding down the street as I put the money in the glove compartment along with the rest of the cash I've won so far, Aizen wanted me to race only the members of By Invitation Only since most of them were from rich and noble families.

The way the Arrancar Riders managed to customize this Ford GT is amazing, they completely gave it a new engine which makes this car the fastest machine on the road going zero to sixty in about 2.5 seconds. I left a text message on Deangelo's phone not so long ago, he text me back saying that he was doing okay but the downside was he's not going to be racing for a good minute.

What surprised me was when he said that Nel was at the hospital visiting him, I haven't heard from her since I was 5 years old. I spotted a few street racers sitting outside behind an abandoned gas station; I drove up into the parking lot and leaned out the window.

"Hey guys do any of you feel like racing?" I asked as I flashed some money at them.

"How much money you want to put on the line?" one of the racers asked me.

"I got about $10,000 on me right now."

In a flash the racers got into their cars and told me to follow them to the starting line.

**San Diego Medical Center, 12:39 p.m.**

**With Deangelo…….**

I tossed the cell phone on the dresser after I just got done talking to my mother, when she found out about what happened she called and gave me an earful I'll never forget.

She said that I should give up street racing and just stick to customizing cars, is she nuts!?

Street racing is what I love to do sure it's a dangerous sport and I might end up getting myself killed but it's the only thing I know how to do, back in Birmingham I used to work at 205 Customs for a good minute until a few months later I got laid off.

I couldn't find any other job because most businesses and stores were not hiring because of this recession we're having, most of my friends who I've known in school were reduced to either working at low paying jobs or selling drugs on the streets.

I didn't have any knowledge at all about how to sell drugs or anything, but I did know how to fix cars and that's good enough. I would usually fix on peoples cars and in return get paid a lot of money, depending on what they want me to put in their ride.

I started street racing back in 2007, once I saw the amount of money that I was winning I got hooked I would usually make somewhere between $5,000 to $20,000 a week. The more I raced, the more money I won, the more stuff I got plus my little sister is sick and my mom cant afford the medication at all, so I cant just give up the street racing scene.

Isane Kotetsu came walking through the door to check up on me, there was another person with her who was a short blacked haired boy.

"Hey Deangelo, just here to let you know that you'll be staying here in the hospital until tomorrow." Isane said as she started to check my blood pressure.

"Naruto told me a lot about you," I said, "You're the lieutenant of the Luxury Rollers right?"

"Yes I am, the head doctor Unohana Retsu is the leader of the car club. As a matter of fact I've actually raced you before; I'm the one that drives the brown Mercedes. "

"And I'm just a member." the black haired boy said, "I'm Hanataro Yamada, I've heard a lot about you. You're Ping's son right?"

"You already know it."

"Well that's cool, when you finally heal up you should come chill with us sometimes, plus maybe you can help me out with my car."

With that Isane and Hanataro left the room after they finished checking up on me, I just sat back and sighed Nel had to leave for important business concerning her going college, Naruto he was busy getting his race on, while I'm here in the hospital trying to get better.

Damn-it I'm bored I want to get out of here and play video games or something, "Damn tomorrow isn't getting here fast enough." I said as I turned off the television, "Ah fuck it, I'm going back to sleep."

**Four weeks later……**

**Saturday, August 1st 2009.**

**Abandoned Wal-Mart parking lot, 11:00 a.m.**

"Handbrake, then brake, and give it a little gas." I said to myself as I was drifting around the cones that I set up in the parking lot, I've been practicing nonstop for hours trying to beat my best time.

The Nissan Skyline was a good ride to have when it comes to drifting, but the Mazda RX-7 was a great car to have because you can power slide with ease. Once Unohana told me that my arm was healed and gave me the okay to drive again I was excited, I was bored off my ass and I was itching to give my cars a test drive.

My dad managed to send my cars down here so I'm ready to race the members of By Invitation Only, American Royalty, and the Unbeatable Street Racers. Unfortunately I'll have to ask Naruto can I borrow his brand new chopper that he won during the first tournament, but all in all I'm just glad to be back doing what I do best and that's street racing and tricking out cars.

I checked my clock to see if I had beat my time unfortunately I was a few minutes late, I really got to improve better if I want to defeat the members of By Invitation Only, I decided to head back to Renji's garage and test drive the Lamborghini Murcielago.

**Six One Nine Customs, 12:13 p.m.**

As I pulled up along side the curb I noticed that there was a "Closed" sign hanging on the window of the front door."

"_What's going on?" _I thought to myself as I got out of the car, _"He was open earlier this morning, why is he closed?"_

I could hear music coming from behind the garage; I went around the back and seen Renji who was wearing his usual muscle shirt but was wearing some solid black basketball shorts and some solid black Jordan's, he was loading stuff into his new SUV.

"Yo Renji what's all this?" I asked as I was gazing at his tricked out 2008 Range Rover, "You planning on going somewhere?"

"The Midnight Club Women's Association is having a beach party in Los Angeles," Renji answered, "You want to come? All the different car clubs will be there and besides you've practicing almost all day, don't you want to take a break?"

"I already took a break for four weeks, but hell at least its better than being at the house bored and shit, so I guess I'll go."

With that Renji and I got into the SUV and drove off, "Yo Renji lets stop at Naruto's house," I said, "My little brother could use some R&R."

**Ocean Beach, Naruto's House. 12:29 p.m.**

**With Naruto….**

I was busy counting the money that I managed to win and save up; so far I had $150,000 saved up for Aizen.

I sat on the couch and sighed, "At this point it'll take forever and a day for me to pay off this debt," I said to myself, "Maybe if I could ask Ping if I can get one of his cars, I could give it to Aizen and hopefully it'll pay off the rest."

Suddenly I heard a car horn outside; I got up and looked out the window and seen Deangelo and Renji sitting outside in a white Range Rover. I walked outside to see what they wanted.

"Hey Naruto!" Deangelo called out as he waved, "Renji and I are going to a beach party in LA you want to come?"

"Might as well," I answered, "I'm not doing anything else."

"Well come on then, besides we're going to play some basketball and we need you on our team."

I locked the front door of my house and I got into the backseat of the SUV.

"Alright Venice Beach here we come!!"

**Deangelo is introduced to the LA chapter of the car clubs and meet the new lieutenants and leaders**


	13. Beach Party

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the videos Sha Hall, I really love drifting and street racing.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Los Angeles, California.**

**Venice Beach, 3:39 p.m.**

*Click*

*Clack*

*Click, clack*

*Click, clack, rattle, rattle*

*Rattle, rattle, Scraaaaaaaaape*

That was music to my ears as I heard the sound of people bouncing their lowriders, of course that wasn't the only thing that Naruto, Renji and I were hearing as we got out of the Range Rover.

There were sounds of people laughing, talking, and cheering plus the sound of music blasting from different sound systems of people's rides. I noticed a few members of the Original Riders drag racing and doing stunts on their sport bikes.

"Ahh as I would expected," Renji Smiled, "The Midnight Club Women's Association never cease to amaze me at their ability to throw some of the wildest parties."

I was shocked and amazed of all the people that showed for the beach party, it remind me of the SEMA auto show, there were people showing off their rides from import tuners to SUV's and more.

I was even more surprised when I noticed that there were many celebrities that came to the beach party, I seen Snoop Dogg showing off his old school yellow Cadillac convertible lowrider and the paint job is just amazing, it had the Los Angeles Lakers on the trunk and hood of the car along with Snoop in a Lakers outfit as well.

Then there was The Game who was showing off his candy red 1964 Chevy Impala, he was sitting in his ride talking to some of the photographers. Then I seen Xzibit showing his brand new silver Hummer H2, he had the trunk wide open and the music blasting through the speakers there were a few TV screens in the back of the truck as well.

I saw Funk Master Flex doing his thing on the turntables, playing some of the best music out there and showing off his newly tricked out 2007 Ford Expedition. I also seen Shaquille O' Neal who was having a conversation with some of the members of the Big Playas car club, his red Cadillac Escalade is awesome. I looked across the street and noticed that Jesse James is also here, he was relaxing with the members of Choppers of America showing off his beautiful custom made chopper and his 1962 Impala, some of the members of west coast choppers were also showing off their rides.

I saw Wyclef showing his red Pagani Zonda C12S to some of the members of By Invitation Only, he also had a gray Mclaren F1 LM and from the looks of it he had put some brand new rims on it.

"Impressive, huh Deangelo?" Naruto asked me.

"Are you kiddin me?" I replied, "I didn't know that there would be celebrities out here."

"Yeah it's all thanks to _DUB_ _Magazine_, they're the ones that put the Midnight Club Women's Association on the map," Renji Stated, "When they sponsored the girls on their magazine, they became extremely popular especially at the SEMA auto shows most of the celebrities are good friends with them."

After Renji got the basketball out of the trunk of his truck, we started to head for the basketball court I took off my shirt and threw it over my shoulder, preparing myself. Naruto put on his orange headband, took off his new shoes and put on his old shoes that he was carrying in his hands.

"Yo Naruto, why don't you find two other people who will play with us?" I asked him.

"I know just the right people to." Naruto replied as he went off in search of two more players.

"I might as well pick the people who are going to play also." Renji said as he walked off to gather his team.

I decided to sit down on the bench and wait, it was the only thing I could do for now until Naruto and Renji get back. I reached into my pocket to get my cell phone out I noticed that I still had the card that a street racer had gave me earlier.

"There's something wrong about that guy," I said to myself looking at the card, "I don't know why but I got a feeling….."

**XOXOXOX**

_**Three Hours Earlier…….**_

"_Damn friggin oil leak," I muttered trying to fix the car, "I thought dad would've been fixed this shit!"_

"_You need some help my friend?" a voice said._

_I quickly turned around and seen a man who had silver hair with a purple tint to it, he was very thin and tall he could be in his twenties or thirties, strangely he has his eyes constantly narrowed slits like that of a fox almost. He had a wide mocking smile on his face which creep me out._

"_Uh, no I'm okay really." I answered, "It's just an oil leak."_

"_Well I was looking at you drifting around here and I got say, that's impressive we could use somebody like you in our crew."_

_The man reached into his pants pocket and gave me a card; it had the words "Arrancar Riders" printed on the front of it along with a phone number._

"_The names Gin Ichimaru by the way, call me if you want to join." He said as he reached out to shake my hand._

"_Uh…yeah I'll do that." I replied as I reluctantly shook his hand, "My name is Deangelo as well."_

"_Oh you're Ping's son right?" he asked still smiling, "You look just like him." _

_With that Gin walked back to his Ferrari 360 spider, before he got back into his car he turned back around and waved at me, I simply just waved back as he got into the car and drove off._

"_There's something about him I don't trust," I said as I shuddered, "That dude really creeps me the fuck out."_

_**XOXOXO**_

"Deangelo are you okay?" a voice said as I snapped back to reality.

I looked up and seen that it was Ise Nanao who had a concerned look on her face, she looked beautiful wearing her dark pinkish bikini.

"Nah I'm good, I was just daydreaming that's all." I replied, "You look good, you really look good."

Ise cheeks became red as she smiled, "Thanks for the compliment Deangelo."

Both Naruto and Renji told me that the M.C.W.A is one of the most highly paid clubs around, with the budget of over $250,000 and more. Renji told me that there is a Midnight Club Men's Association here in California as well, but he said that the club had one of the lowest budgets around he said it was in the $70,000 range the last time he checked.

**With Naruto….**

I walked into one of the restaurants and noticed that there were a few of my friends here, I noticed Chad was crushing some ice hopefully he can play basketball with us.

"Yo Chad, it's been a long time, I was wondering if you want to play some Basketball?" I asked him.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm already on Renji's team." He replied.

"I'll join in Naruto." Ichigo said as he walked in through the front door, "Besides Ikkau's been talking a lot of shit."

"Count me in too Naruto!" Sentaro yelled from one of the room in the back.

I noticed Toshiro was lying down on one of the sofas, "Toshiro you want to…"

"Nope," Toshiro quickly answered before I could finish my sentence, "You already know that I can't stand this kind of heat."

"Shit it's your loss man." Ichigo said as him, Chad, Senataro and I headed back to the basketball court.

As we approached the court I could see Deangelo talking to some of the girls from the different car clubs, I simply chuckled when I saw the look on my brothers' face when Rangiku Matsumoto started to tease and flirt with him. Rukia came up to Deangelo saying something to him; he got up and started to walk with Rukia for a moment.

Renji came on the basketball court with his team; he had Ikkaku Madarame, of course Chad and Shuhei Hisagi.

"Naruto, where's your brother going?" Sentaro asked, "We need a fourth person on our team."

"I'm sure he'll be back." I replied, "Let just start practicing until he gets back."

**With Deangelo and Rukia….**

"Rukia, what's wrong?" I asked her with a concerned look, "I need to get back with Naruto and the others."

"Deangelo I'm worried about Naruto," Rukia said, "I Think he's in some kind of trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"A few weeks ago Naruto and I went out to get a bite to eat at the Golden Coral; while we were there Naruto got confronted by two thugs. They took Naruto outside and roughed him up; they said something about him owing money to somebody. Those same thugs were sitting outside of my house waiting for Naruto to come out; when he did they confronted him again."

Kind to think of it, Naruto has been coming home with different injuries, he showed up one day and the left side of his cheek was bruised, from the looks of it he was pistol whipped. He would always give me some excuse saying that some gang members tried to rob him or somebody was messing with Rukia, I doubt it though.

"Yo Deangelo, are we going to shoot some hoops or what!?" Renji asked impatiently.

"Listen Rukia, I'll talk to Naruto and see what's going on." I said as I walked back to the basketball court.

"It about time Deangelo we was about to start without you," Renji said.

"You ready for this man?" Naruto asked, "We're going all the way to 24."

"Yeah let's do this." I nodded.

**With Rukia….**

I really hope Deangelo talks to Naruto, I'm really starting to worry about him it's not like him to really keep secrets.

"Rukia you want to go grab a milkshake?" Kiyone asked as her and the other girls approached me.

"Yeah that would be great." I answered softly.

"You guys go ahead," Nel said, "I think I'll stay and watch Deagelo and the others play basketball."

**Part two of the beach party chapter coming up!!!!**

**Peace out….**


	14. Beach party part 2

**I do not own bleach or Naruto.**

**Venice beach, home of the downtown "J" cool breeze stinging your eyes as you go up two in a game of 24, playing for fouls make for bent rims out here competitions too hot for all that crime. This west side though, four on four.**

"Naruto I'm open!!!" I yelled out as Naruto threw the basketball my way, Renji was on the spot as I caught the ball.

I pump fake and passed the ball to Ichigo who shot at the three point line, but sadly he missed. Ikkaku managed to grab the ball and pass it to Renji who started to run down the other end of the court, Renji threw the ball to Shuhei Hisagi who jumped in the air and slammed the ball through the net.

It was now twenty to nineteen, I got a hold of the basketball and passed it to Sentaro, and he went up court and threw the ball to Naruto. Naruto did a crossover and tried to do a lay up only to have Chad blocking his way; Naruto threw the ball my way.

I caught the ball and tried to shoot at the three point line, but Ikkaku managed to slap the ball out of my hand. The ball went rolling down the court with me and Ikkaku in hot pursuit; I dove for the ball and threw it at Icihgo.

Ichigo managed to catch it and shot at the three point line again.

*Swish*

Nothing but net it was now twenty-two to twenty, this time Renji passed the ball to Shuhei. I told everyone to play some serious defense, Naruto had Chad, Ichigo had Ikkaku, I had Renji and Sentaro had Shuhei. As Renji's team ran down court Shuei threw the ball towards Renji but I managed to jump in a catch the ball, Ikakku came up again trying to steal the ball away from me.

Trying to prevent him from taking the ball was very difficult because when the sun shined on Ikkaku's bald head it would blind the hell out of me, I just said enough is enough.

"Cut that shit off!!!" I said as I bounced the ball off of Ikkaku's forehead, Ikakku was dazed for a minute as I threw the ball between his legs and tried to go for a slam dunk, but Chad prevented me from doing that.

Before Chad could slap the ball out of my hand I threw the ball to Naruto, Naruto managed to catch the ball and made a two pointer from behind the line and with that it was game over.

"That's game right there." Ichigo said as he sat on the bench panting.

As I sat down on the bench I noticed Renji and another person was coming over, the other person was a man and from the sound of it he had a European accent, could be Russian but I could be wrong. The man had on a black casual pinstriped suit and from the looks of it he could be in his late 30's probably late 40's.

"Hey Deangelo I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Karol." Renji said, "Now this guy own two garages one in Hollywood and Another one in Santa Monica, he can get hold to ANY vehicle no questions asked, if you're looking for performance car parts or custom kits this is the man to look for."

"Well that's good." I said, "Besides, my father has brought some of my cars down here in California and I need help trying to get a hold on some car parts that Renji and I can't find."

"No problem," Karol replied with a thick Russian accent, "Whatever you and Renji need to find let me know, I'll give you my number so you can keep in touch."

I looked over Karol's shoulder and noticed that Nel was sitting by herself; she was wearing a green bikini that matched her long green hair along with her green sandals.

"Deangelo you want to play another round?" Naruto asked as he was bouncing the basketball.

"Uh yeah, but I got to talk to you for a moment." I answered.

Naruto sat right next to me as Karol and Renji went to talk to some of the celebrities, I almost forgot about what Rukia told me and I want to know what's going on.

"So Naruto, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked him, "Is there anything at all you want to tell me? Any problems you've been having these past few weeks?"

Naruto just sat there for a moment and thought about it, "Nah not really bro." he answered.

"Naruto, Rukia's been telling me about what's been going on these past few weeks, she said that some thugs been giving you a hard time they say that you owe money to somebody, who are these guys and who do you owe money to?"

"It's nobody okay Deangelo?" Naruto replied with a little annoyance in his voice, "Everything is okay I don't owe nobody any money."

"So you're calling your girlfriend a liar?" I asked him, "To be honest with you, I don't believe you, because every time you walk through the front door, you would always have some kind of cut or bruise on you."

"And I told you the reason why I've been coming home with cuts and bruises is because people have been trying to rob me!!" Naruto yelled, "How many times I got to tell you that there's nothing going on? Everything is alright okay?!"

I just sat there and sighed heavily, "Sure Naruto, whatever you say but remember this: what goes on in the dark will eventually come to light, if you don't tell me what's going on I wont be able to help you. I'm you're brother and this is not like you to keep secrets from me or Rukia, Rukia is extremely worried about you and I am too. Now if you excuse me I'm going to talk to Neliel."

I got up and walked off as Naruto just sat there with his head down pushing the basketball with his feet.

"Hey Nel, how's it going?" I said softly as I sat down next to her.

"I've been doing okay; I see your arm is fully healed." She replied.

I looked at my arm which had a few scars from the operation, I didn't really pay any mind to it, right now my mind was on Naruto I'm really worried about him. I hope he's not in with any bad crowd.

I looked behind me and noticed that the crowd was heading towards the stage area, apparently some of the celebrities were going to be performing in the next few minutes; Naruto and the others continued playing basketball Shaquille O'Neal joined Naruto's team while Renji still had his same people.

"You want to check out the rest of beach Deangelo?" asked Nel.

I looked around and sighed, "Well…I guess so, since Shaq is filling in for me."

**20 minutes later.**

**With Naruto……**

The crowd cheered wildly as Xizibt came on stage pushing out rhymes from his song "LAX," I noticed Deangelo and Nel sitting on the roof of Renji's SUV.

"_Since when did Deangelo get so attached to Nel?" _I thought to myself as I noticed Nel was laying her head on Deangelo's shoulder, Deangelo wrapped his arm around Nel.

I sighed about what happened earlier, I wanted to tell Deangelo about what's been going on but I don't want to get him or Rukia involved. I know they care about me and my safety but I care more about their safety, going up against Aizen and the Arrancar Riders is going to get them killed.

I saw Rukia and the other members of the Midnight Club Women's Association having a good time; I could see a highly drunk Rangiku Matsumoto dancing with her drinking buddy Shunsui Kyoraku while Kiyone Kotetsu and her sister Isane were racing on their quad bikes on the sandy beach.

It's a good thing Jamie Foxx couldn't make it here to the beach party, if he came and would have performed his song "Blame it on the alcohol" Matsumoto would've put on a hell of show of her own.

Since the temperature was tolerable Toshiro managed to hang outside and talk to some of his friends for the moment, I could see him getting some ice cream for him and Hinamori. Unohana Retsu was sitting having a conversation with Ukitake who is the leader of the Big Playas car club here in Los Angeles.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk taking a break while you should be working huh Naruto?" a voice said behind me.

I quickly whirled around and saw a man standing there who was wearing some black baggy pants, a light blue shirt, some white Adidas high top sneakers and some black sunglasses.

He had light blue spiky hair and he was my height, even though he was in his late 20's his name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, one of the lieutenants of the Arrancar Riders. He had Alonzo with him as well.

"How the fuck did you guys know that I was here?" I asked him.

"We followed down here, duh." Grimmjow answered.

"Listen Aizen will get his money okay? Just let me take a little break, I've been racing nonstop for the past four weeks."

"You can take a break when Aizen tells you to take a break!" Alonzo said.

**With Deangelo and Nel….**

Nel and I cheered on as Snoop Dogg and The Game performed on stage, I got to remember to go talk to Shaquille O'Neal and see how much he is selling the Cadillac Escalade for.

Not only that but I got to talk to Xzibit and see if they could help pimp Hanataro's ride, poor guy is ridding around in a torn up Chrysler 300 I'm surprised that thing is still drivable.

I looked across the boardwalk area and noticed Naruto was talking to two guys, at first I thought they could be friends of Naruto until I saw one of them grab Naruto by the back of his shirt and began to take him somewhere, Naruto whirled around and pushed one of the guys to the ground. That's when another person pulled out what looked like a switchblade; he had the knife at Naruto's throat threatening to cut him.

"What the shit?!" I yelled as I jumped off the SUV.

"Deangelo what's wrong? Where are you going?" Nel asked with a concerned look.

"You just stay there Nel, I'll be back." I answered as I maneuvered through the crowd trying to get to Naruto.

"_Those must be the guys that Rukia was talking about."_ I thought to myself, "_If they harm my brother I'm gonna kill them!"_

**Part three of the beach party coming up.**


	15. Beach party part 3

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

"Damn, where the fuck are they!?" I yelled as I looked around, suddenly I noticed a homeless person running from behind one of the buildings. Those thugs must have taken him back there; I ran as fast as I could once I got closer I could here commotion going on.

As I turned the corner I saw Naruto getting beaten up by one thug while another one looked on, the thug picked Naruto up by his shirt and took out the switchblade again and had it at Naruto's throat.

I charged at the thug and tackled him to the ground; I got on top of him and started throwing punches at him.

"No one FUCKS with my brother!!!" I roared as I continued throwing punches at the Hispanic thug.

The spiky light blue haired thug came up from behind and struck me in the back of the head with a glass bottle, the bottle shattered on impact and I ended up falling to the ground.

I tired to get up trying to ignore the pain but the guy kicked me in the left side of my ribs, he went for another kick but I caught him by his ankle.

"Let go ya little shit!!" he yelled hopping around on his left foot.

I kicked him with my right foot causing him to trip and fall to the ground; I got on top of him and started punching at him. The thug threw sand in my face which blinded the fuck out of me, once I managed to get the sand out of my eyes where I could see again I was staring down the barrel of the thugs Beretta 92. Pistol.

"You bastard," he angrily said pulling the hammer back with his thumb, "You should have minded your own business."

"Drop the gun motherfucka!" a man said as he pointed the gun at the back of the thugs head, the thug threw the gun on the ground and slowly lifted his hands up.

The man who was aiming the gun at the back of the thug's head was Snoop Dogg himself.

Xzibit was also with him, he went to go check on Naruto who was struggling to get up.

I walked over and picked up the Beretta that the thug threw on the ground and aimed the pistol right at his forehead.

"What the fuck you guys want with my brother?" I asked.

The thug smirked and spat in my face, "Fuck you asshole!" he said.

I returned the favor by striking him across the face with the butt of the pistol, he fell to the ground.

"Alright you ain't got to tell me," I said still aiming the gun at him, "Just know this: if I catch you guys harassing Naruto again, I'm gonna kill you and whoever it is you guys are working for."

The spiky haired thug got up, went over and got his injured homeboy off the ground and retreated back to their ride, I wiped the spit off my face and gave the pistol to Xzibit.

"Thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate it." I said as I sat down rubbing the back of my head trying to ease the pain.

"Fo sho, anytime man," Snoop replied, "But you're just gonna let them niggas go? I would've capped their asses and been through with it."

Naruto sat next to me and from the look on his face I could tell he wanted to tell me about what just happened just a few minutes ago, but I told him to tell me everything when we get back to San Diego.

"You guys need any medical attention?" Xzibit asked, "There's some paramedics that can get ya'll patched up."

"I could probably use it." Naruto said as he got up.

"The pain in the back of my head is starting to subside and I'm not bleeding so I'll be alright, right now I just want to get back to the party." I said as I got up and started to head back to the crowd.

Xzibit tapped me on my shoulder and handed me the pistol that I gave him, "Keep it man you might need it for your safety and yo brothers safety." He said. I simply got the pistol and put it in my back pants pocket, as I went back through the crowd of people I could see a very worried and concerned Neliel standing next to Renji's truck.

"Deangelo what happened? Where did you go?" she asked me.

"My brother got into some trouble, but I managed to get him out of it." I answered, "How about we go get something to eat?"

**With Naruto…**

After the paramedics got done dealing with my injuries I went to the restaurant where Toshiro and the others were hanging out at, that's when my cell phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID it was Aizen.

"_Ahh shit here we go." _I thought.

"Well Naruto, I didn't know you were related to Ping's little son." Aizen said as I answered the phone.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," I replied, "I guess your boys told you about what happened."

"Of course and for the record, I'm not mad I'll let you have your little break, you know how Grimmjow gets every now and then he doesn't like to pay attention to no one. But a little word of advice, you might want to keep your 'big brother' on a leash if you don't I can't be held responsible for what I'll do if he becomes a problem understand?"

"Yes….sir."

"Good!! You can have a couple of days off, have a great party."

With that he hung up the phone as I walked through the front door of the restaurant, I noticed Inoue Orihime and her friend Tatsuki having a little girl talk with Nemu Kurotushi and Yachiru who is the president of the Midnight Club Women's Association.

Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Ikkaku were busy playing Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony on the Xbox 360, while Toshiro was lying down on the couch listening to his MP3 player as usual.

"Naruto what happened to you man?" Hanataro asked as he came from the back of the restaurant.

"It's nothing; the crowd has a bad knack for being rowdy." I answered, "I noticed you showing up in that beat up ride of a luxury sedan, what the hell happened to your ride?"

"Eh, some guys pulled a ridiculous prank on me; they kinda took the shit too far in my personal opinion."

I shook my head and sighed, "You really need to stop letting people pull pranks and shit on ya, by the way have you seen Rukia?"

"Last time I saw here she was with her brother Byakuya at one of the jazz café near Venice high school."

Well so much for hanging out with my girl, if Byakuya sees me around his sister the Arrancar Riders will be the least of my worries I decided to play some video games with Ichigo and the others.

**With Deangelo and Nel….**

"Yo Travis Pastrana!!" I called out getting his attention, "That was one hell of a race man!!"

He smiled and waved as him and his friend Jesse James continued to watch the television inside the restaurant, I totally forgot that the X-Games were down here as well. Nel and I spotted skateboarder Danny Way doing tricks at one of skate parks down here, I also seen Brian Deegan who was test riding one of the choppers from Choppers of America.

I sat down at a table as Nel went to order the food suddenly my cell phone started to ring, it was the mysterious caller "T" again, and he called at the right time and the right moment.

"Hey what's crackin dirt?" he said as I answered the phone, "So you back street racing again huh?"

"Yeah I am, listen I got something I need to ask you." I said, "What do you know about a street racing crew called the 'Arrancar Riders'?"

"I know a lot to tell you that they are some dangerous motherfuckers, why you ask?"

"There was this guy who came up to me earlier; his name is Gin Ichimaru I think. He wanted to me to join his crew."

"Yo do not and I repeat do NOT join that crew, those niggas are crazy as hell they into all type of shit other than street racing. They're into racketeering, but they mostly specialize in stealing expensive, foreign vehicles. That dude Gin Ichimaru he's a crazy bastard, you don't want to get in his way he'll put you six feet underground. And if you think he's crazy the boss of that crew is even crazier, the guy's name is Sōsuke Aizen he's the leader of the Arrancar Riders, you better be careful when or if you cross paths with Aizen he's a manipulative son of a bitch who will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Dude how do you know about all this?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Back in the day, I used to roll with them but I had to leave for personal reasons." He answered.

I could hear somebody in the background say something to "T" it was pretty faint though, "Yo listen Deangelo, if you're ever in Atlanta stop by my cousin's garage it's called 'Apones'."

"Yeah sure thing man, you got anyone that is keeping an eye on the Lamborghini?" I asked.

"Don't worry my homeboys are on it, I'll call you if anything comes up."

He hung up the phone after that, I'm glad "T" told me that little information but it's not like I was going to join the Arrancar Riders anyway.

I looked up and noticed Sentaro walking through the front door; he had a small brown package in his hand.

"Deangelo, this was labeled to you." He said as he gave the package to me.

"What is it?" I asked him, "Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know, the dude didn't give a name or anything he just gave it to me and told me to give it to you."

As Sentaro went back outside I opened up the package, it revealed to be a pitcure and from the looks of it it was taken back in the 90's. It showed Minato Namikaze sitting next to another person at a bar,I remebered this pic it was from the new years eve party at the Sheraton Hotel. I couldn't really tell who the other person was but he had white hair with a light purple tint to it.

Suddenly it came back to me, _"Oh you're Pings son right? You look just like him."_

"_That's Gin Ichimaru!!!!!" _I thought to myself, _"This freak was…a friend of Minato's!?"_

**Next Chapter is coming up.**


	16. Back to Racing

**Got a little announcement, I'm going to make another Midnight Club story it's going to be a prequel of this story. Be on the lookout for possible characters.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Ocean Beach, Naruto's house. 11:30 a.m.**

**San Diego, CA.**

**Sunday, August 2nd 2009.**

I just sat there on the couch looking at the photos endlessly, I hardly got any sleep I don't know why but I got a feeling that Gin had something to do with Minato's death. Then again I could be wrong he could be totally innocent, he probably didn't have anything to do with what happened.

I arranged a quick little meeting with Gin at one of the fast food restaurants, I'm just gonna ask him a few questions nothing too personal. Really I don't remember him being at the New Years Eve party that night; of course I was a little kid back then.

Naruto was probably out with his girlfriend, I still wanted to talk to him about what happened at the beach party last night, I told Rukia about the situation and said that the thugs won't be bothering her or Naruto again.

I got up and place the photo in my pocket, got my car keys and headed out the door; I got on the Hotmatch Chingon chopper, I drove out of the driveway and went speeding down the road.

There were a lot of things going through my mind as I was about to head to meet Gin; most of them were what I would ask him once I got there.

**Asiaggo Pizza Pasta Plus Restaurant, 11:47 a.m.**

And there he was sitting at one of the tables reading a newspaper; he still had a somewhat creepy ass grin on his face, he looked up as he saw me sitting down at the table with him.

"So Deangelo, why did you wanted to meet me here for?" he asked putting the newspaper down, "You want to join the Arrancar Riders or something?"

"Actually no I don't want to join your crew," I answered, "You don't mind if I ask you a few though do you?"

"No not at all, go right ahead."

I just stood there wondering what I was going to ask him first, I didn't want to just up and say did he had something to do with Minato's death at least not right now.

"Minato Namikaze……what do you know about him?" I asked.

"Well from what I heard, he used to be the undefeated champ in street racing and he was a king in drifting, not to mention he was the leader of the Unbeatable Street Racers in Konoha." Gin answered.

"But did you know him personally?"

Gin took a little sip of his coffee and placed it on the table, "No not really, I only met him one time I think it was at a party."

I took out the photo and placed it on the table, "You mean this party right?" I asked.

"Yeah I think, I really don't know it's been a while and plus I was pretty drunk back then." Gin answered as he looked at the photo.

"Did Minato got to fighting with anybody or anyone after the party?" I asked him, "Did you hear anyone say anything negative about Minato or anything?"

Gin sat there and thought about it as he stopped smiling for a moment, "Not that I really know of, but to be honest I really don't know." He answered.

I sighed as I got up and placed the photo back in my pants pocket, "I'm sorry to waste your time Mr. Ichimaru, I got to go."

"Hey remember: if you want to join let me know, we could use someone like you." Gin said as I was walking back to my chopper, I simply just wave and gave a nod.

"_Yeah like I would join your so called 'crew'." _I thought as I drove off.

Well so much for trying to find out anything from him, I don't know why but my conscious is still bothering me for some strange reason. No matter though right now I got a race to head to, Ise Nanao put in a very good word for me when I defeated her last month and I'm really eager to race their leader Shunsui Kyōraku.

I met him back at the beach party, he's real cool guy to be around granite he loves to flirt with girls (Mostly his lieutenant) and he loves to drink, but still, he's the coolest guy I've really met.

**Choppers of America hangout, 12:05 p.m.**

As I got off the bike I could hear the roar of a motor, only to find out that it was Ise Nanao fixing on her El Diablo Soft Tail chopper. Looks like she just got it from West Coast Choppers, it was a very beautiful bike.

"Hey Nanao, is your leader around?" I asked as I apporached her, "I got my chopper and I'm ready to race."

"Sorry to dissapoint you Deangelo," Nanao said as she adjust her glasses, "Unfortunately Kyōraku will not be able to race today; he had a little too much to drink last night at the beach party."

"_Why am I'm not too surprised?" _I thought as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Well since my Lamborghini was down here I might as well use it to race the members of By Invitation Only, I know Byakuya is going to be anticipating on racing against me. To be honest I've been looking forward to this moment, but in order to get to Byakuya I have to race his lieutenant.

"Does Byakuya even have a lieutenant?" I asked myself as I got back on the chopper, "And if he does who is it and where is he or she at?"

**Six One Nine Customs, 12:19 p.m.**

When I got off the chopper I noticed a man busy fixing on his black 1978 Monte Carlo, he was wearing a white tank top, some brown Dickie pants, and some brown Timberland boots.

He was Hispanic and had a few tattoos on both his shoulders and arms, I looked around to see if Renji was around but unfortunately he wasn't.

"Um excuse me…" I said getting the mechanics attention, "Can you tell me when Rejni is going to be back?"

The mechanic came from underneath his tricked out muscle car and got up, "Uh…he might come back later on tonight or so." The mechanic replied, "You must be Deangelo, Renji told me all about you, my name is Oscar it's good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, listen when Renji come back tell him in need some help fixing on the Mustang, the American Royalty car club are having a little get together in LA."

"Sure thing holmes, Renji told me that me that you were looking for the lieutenant of By Invitation Only, try the parking deck of the Marina District."

I got in to the Lamborghini Mercielago, drove out of the garage and out into the street, as I sped away I took a peek at the rearview mirror and saw Oscar talking on his cell phone as he continued to watch me speed down the road.

**Marina District, 12:31 p.m.**

I drove up to the top level of the parking deck where most of the racers were hanging out at, I gazed at some of the exotic sport cars that I saw each of them were tricked out very different ways, and it was an amazing sight to see.

I noticed Renji was there fixing on a Lamborghini Gallardo Spider, I parked along side him and got out of the car.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I decided to take a break and race for a little bit, just for today." He answered as he shut the hood of the car.

Most of the members of By Invitation Only whispered and looked at me, of course saying things like "He looks just like his father" and "Looking forward to racing him" and such. A few minutes had passed and still no sign of the lieutenant.

"Damn is the lieutenant gonna get here or what!?" I said impatiently.

Renji started to chuckle a little bit and I saw it.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Dude the lieutenant IS here." He said with a grin on his face.

I started to look around, "Well where the fuck is he….or she?"

Suddenly I looked at Lamborghini that Renji was sitting on; it started to beep as he deactivated the alarm.

With a grin still on his face he said, "You're looking right at him kid."

**With Naruto……**

**East Village, 12:32 p.m.**

"_God I hope these will pay off the debt." _I thought as I was waxing the Ferrari 430 Scuderia, I was trying to keep this and the other exotic sport cars looking as clean and new as possible.

I really hate selling three of Ping's cars, he really worked hard to get them but I got to pay off this debt as quickly as possible, I'm getting tired of working for Aizen.

I took out my cell phone and called Aizen up immediately he answered the phone.

"Naruto, I didn't expect to get a phone call from you," he said, "I told said that you could have a couple of days off you know."

"I know you told me that, but I got a few cars here that you might be interested in." I replied.

There was a long pause over the other end of the phone, "Go ahead I'm listening." Aizen said.

"The cars I got, you couldn't get your hands on if you tried, all nine of them are exotics and they havent even been raced or anything."

"Where are you getting at Naruto?"

"Instead of racing my ass off trying to muster up the money so I can pay you, I'm thinking that if I give you these cars they should pay off the debt hands down. That is if you sell them, I might need some help bringing the cars to you."

"Hmm…..I'll take a look at the cars, bring them to the abandoned warehouse just north of the junkyard tonight, I'll be waiting. And don't worry I'll send some of my boys down there with a truck to load them up in."

I sighed as I hung up the phone, _"Finally this whole thing will be fuckin' over."_

**Naruto gets ready for his little trade with Aizen, while Deangelo is about to race against Abarai Renji. See how everything turns out in the next chapter.**


	17. By Invitation Only

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Marina District, 12:33 p.m.**

The crowd cheered on as Renji and I approached the starting line, I put on my racing gloves and check to see if everything was alright, the nitrous oxide was ready and the engine was purring like a full grown panther.

"Now Deangelo, I have nothing but respect for you and your father," Renji said as he leaned out of the window, "But I'm giving you a chance to back down from the race, you're not ready to face off against the big dogs yet."

I simply chuckled at that comment he just made, "Renji I'm just gonna tell you straight up, I'm not backing down now how much money do you have on you?"

"I got about $12,000 on me right now." He answered as he showed me a bit of the money, I had about $5,000 in my glove compartment it wasn't much but it'll do.

"Okay Deangelo, how about we do a little sprint?" Renji asked, "First person to Six One Nine Customs wins."

One of the street racers came up to the front, I revved the engine of the car signaling him that I was ready Renji did the same, the racer raised both of his hands up both Renji and I were pressing on the gas eager to see who gets the lead first.

When the racer lowered both of his hands signaling for us to go both Renji and I left the starting line simultaneously, we practically went zero to 60 in about 2.5 seconds. We went speeding through the neighborhoods blowing through traffic lights and going through light traffic, suddenly I saw Renji speeding past by me as he hit the nitrous button.

I did the same thing increasing speed from 134 to 167mph, I was right behind Renji as we drifted around the first turn Renji was way too wide which gave me an opportunity to gain the lead again.

As we sped through the downtown district I heard these exact words come from the police scanner, "All units, turning on two speeders that just flew by me, I'm in pursuit."

I look at the rearview mirror and saw flashing police lights behind me, "Ah damn-it just what we need, cops!" I said as I accelerated even faster.

The police was driving in a 2001 Crown Victoria; those cars aren't really all that fast so losing this fucker should be easy. I followed Renji onto the freeway in hope of losing the police that was trying to keep up, the traffic wasn't as heavy so the cop could easily keep up and not crash.

Suddenly the police officer had got off the exit ramp, which was very strange they must have told him to terminate the pursuit or something. I continued to listen to the police scanner as I maneuvered through traffic keeping up with Renji, suddenly I heard the police siren blaring again I looked up in the rearview once more and saw two police vehicles.

I couldn't tell what kind of police vehicles they were but they were closing in….fast, a little bit too fast.

"Whoa wait a minute, what the Hell!?" I said as I could see what the vehicles finally were, one of them was a police version of a Lamborghini Merceilago and the other one was a police version of a Mclaren F1 LM. Since when the fucking police department, could afford cars like those!?

"Thirty-eight nine, in pursuit of the vehicles, please send in the helicopter." The cop said over the scanner.

"_Damn that's not good."_ I thought as I put the car in fifth gear, the Mclaren started to close in on me trying to find a way to disable my car without trying to kill me.

I wasn't about to let this bastard spin me out and I end up in jail, I pressed the nitrous oxide button again making my car go over 190 mph, leaving Renji behind but I didn't leave the cop behind though.

Looks like they got nitrous oxide in their vehicles as well, suddenly the helicopter came flying into the scene being the eye in the sky, not to mention a few more police vehicles that joined in the pursuit as well.

I got off the freeway and back on the streets; Renji continued flying down the freeway with a few police cruisers still following him.

"Don't go too far Renji," I muttered, "We still got a race to finish."

The Mclaren cop car was still behind me along with a few others, I didn't waste no time trying to take shortcuts I was doing everything in my powers to lose the police, I took a shortcut through the back alleys going almost 40 mph.

The helicopter was still buzzing around in the sky trying to stay on me, I drove out of the back alleys and back onto the streets weaving through traffic, I got to take my hats off to the cop driving the Mclaren he's one hell of a driver.

There was a roadblock up ahead along with a few police officers aiming their guns at me, I simply just scoffed and pressed down on the accelerator even more, the cops jumped out of the way thinking that I was gonna crash right through but instead I drove on the sidewalk.

The Mclaren came up on the left side on my car trying to get ready to perform the P.I.T maneuver on me; I switched gears and sped up trying to prevent that from happening, both the cop and I drifted around the corner speeding past the fairgrounds yet again.

An idea had suddenly came to me, "I hope this shit works." I said as I drove back to the freeway.

The only way I'm gonna get rid of the helicopter that was still flying overhead, I got to drive to the airport.

"Come on motherfucker follow the leader." I said as the Mclaren cop car followed me back onto the freeway, I looked and saw Renji driving in the wrong lane as cars were coming towards him at breakneck speed.

I quickly maneuvered through the now heavy traffic as the police tried to keep up and not lose me, there were two giant 18 wheelers up ahead that were driving side by side I put the pedal to the floor and sped right between them without hesitation, I looked at the rear view and noticed one of the giant rigs swerving after what I just did.

The cop in the Mclaren was far behind from the looks of it he didn't want to take the chance and do what I just did, but foolishly enough he went for it and he paid the price one of the rigs struck the Mclaren with the back tires of the trailer, the cop slammed into the tires and ended up going up under the trailer eventually getting ran over.

The rig crashed into the other one creating nothing but chaos on the highway as cars spun out and crashed, police cruisers were caught in the wreck as well as one of the police cars flipped and rolled over into Renji's lane, luckily Renji managed to move out of the way as the cop car crashed into some other police vehicles causing mayhem on the other lane, even the Lambo cop car got caught in the crash.

Now it was just me, Renji and the police helicopter which was still being the eye in the sky for the cops.

Unfortunately it didn't stay on us for long as Renji and I drove through the tunnel of the airport area, I was listening in on the police scanner.

"This is the San Diego Police Department, permission to go through the premises over." the cop in the helicopter said.

"That is a negative, there is a plane coming in for landing over."

"HA!!" was the only thing I said, the plan worked out pretty smoothly.

Renji and I exited out of the tunnel and headed back toward the downtown area, there wasn't a single cop in sight as I hit the nitrous button and went flying down the road doing almost 207 mph.

Renji got back into my lane as we got off the freeway and continued speeding through the streets, I yanked the E-brake and gave it a little gas as Renji and I drifted around the turn, the finish line was only a few miles away.

Renji and I were side by side going at the same speed, the road was practically empty not a single car in sight, as we got closer I could see some of the street races standing outside patiently waiting. Renji hit the nitrous button once more gaining the lead but I managed to close in the gap, we were almost close to the finish line I hit the nitrous button for the last time gaining a full lead.

I went across the finish line winning the race, _"And Renji said I wasn't ready, please."_ I thought as I smiled.

**Later……**

**Six One Nine Customs, 1:00 pm.**

"Dude I cant believe he beat Renji!"one of the racers said.

Most of the racers were very surprised at what just happened a few minutes ago, I just sat on the hood of my car not saying a word. Renji came by giving me the money that I had just won which was a lot by the way.

"That was a good race man, but next time I won't be easy on you." Renji said.

"Yeah the race was pretty awesome," I replied, "Anyway, did you talk to Byakuya yet?"

"Yeah I contacted him, he's waiting for you at a hotel in Gaslamp Quarter, I'm gonna tell you this straight up so you can get an understanding, Byakuya doesn't fuck around he's one of the fastest and the most skilled racers around here. That Lamborghini is not going to be enough for you to beat him; you need a car that matches Byakuya's."

I pressed the button and the car alarm was disabled Renji looked and saw the alarm was coming from the Mercedes CLK-GTR.

"Don't worry Renji I came prepared." I simply said as I got into the car and drove out of the garage.

**The Omni Hotel, 1:25 pm.**

Byakuya was standing outside in the parking lot waiting for me, I had a huge smile on my face, I've been really anticipating on racing this dude.

I got out of the car and took a few steps towards Byakuya who just stood there looking at me with his usual expression on his face.

"First off I like to say that it's an honor that I'm going to be racing against you Mr. Byakuya." I said.

He didn't say anything he just got into his Mclaren F1 and shut the door; he rolled his window down and showed me a huge pile of money.

"How much do you have young man?" he asked me.

"I got $17,000 in the glove compartment, Mr. Byakuya." I answered.

"Okay, we're not going to race here; we're going someplace else so follow me."

I got back in to my car and followed Byakuya, he was driving very normally, I was expecting him to tear up the pavement and go speeding down the road or something but he didn't. He was obeying the speed limit and everything; I guess he's not the kind of guy who likes to show off.

**With Naruto.....**

"Naruto where are you!?" Rukia asked me as I answered the cell phone, "Your brother is about to race against my brother, you're coming down here are you?"

I looked at the clock; I had time to go check the race out, Aizen and his boys won't be here until later on tonight.

"Yeah Rukia I'm on my way." I answered as I hung up the phone.

I got my car keys and headed out the front door.

**Next chapter coming up.**


	18. A brothers promise

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Westfield Horton Plaza Mall, 1:30 pm.**

**An unknown street racer along with his crew are waiting for members of the Unbeatable Street Racers to show, but no luck.....**

The wind blew very calmly as I watched the highway fill up with traffic, there wasn't much going on around here neither as I sat on the hood of my Nissan Skyline listening to the music come through the speakers. The parking lot would be full of street racers during this time but it was only my crew that was here, I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed I guess they'll come eventually.

My brother drove into the parking lot driving in his Toyota Supra; he stopped right in front of me.

"Hey little brother, want to see who Byakuya is going to race tonight?" he asked.

"Who's going to be racing against him?" I replied.

"Some kid from Birmingham, AL, I saw him racing off against Renji not so long ago, he managed to defeat him."

Whoever this kid is he must be a good driver if he defeated Renji, but he's going to have huge problems when it comes to racing Byakuya, the only two people I've known to race and beat Byakuya were Minato Namikaze and Shawn Taylor.

I got off the car and stretched my arms a tad bit, "We might as well go and check the race out, besides I'm bored anyway."

**East Village, 1:32 pm.**

Before I could even reach to open the car door Aizen's boys had showed up, which kind of caught me off guard I thought they were going to show up tonight.

Grimmjow got out of the truck along with another one of his friends, inside I was laughing my ass off when I saw the bandages and a few stitches that Grimmjow had, Deangelo really fucked him up. But on the outside I didn't say anything or even gave a smile.

"I thought Aizen said that he was going to pick up the cars tonight." I said.

"Well there's been a change of plan," Grimmjow replied, "He wants the cars now."

I sighed heavily as I opened the garage door and revealed the exotic vehicles to Grimmjow, he simply just gave a little smirk.

"Lets just get the cars into the trailer and get this over with." I said.

In my mind I was thinking about both Rukia and Deangelo, I won't be able to see my brother race against Byakuya.

**Pacific Beach, 1:35 pm.**

**With Deangelo…….**

There were a lot of people that showed up, people that I have never really seen before. Some of the car clubs were from places like Atlanta, Miami, Las Vegas and more. Renji and I were busy checking on the Mclaren seeing if there was anything that needed fixing before the main event, so far everything was okay.

"Hey Renji, I'm gonna go check out the racing." I said as I got out of the car and started walking through the crowd, I noticed there was Two SUV's drag racing one of them was a Hummer H3 and the other one was Chevrolet Silverado SS.

Looks like Kiyone and Sentaro were racing each other again to see who is a worthy street racer, they go at each others throats like they were brother and sister almost. The race ended with both of them crossing the finish line at the same time, seems like no matter how manny times they raced each other it would always end in a tie.

"Those two I swear...." Rukia sighed as she stood by me watching the race; she was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, some desinger jeans from Rocawear and some navy blue Air Force Ones.

"Have you heard from Naruto at all today?" Rukia asked me, "I called him earlier about tonights race but he hasn't showed up yet."

"Ehh give him time, I'm sure he'll be here." I replied.

"You nervous about facing off against my brother?"

"No not really, if anything I'm more excited than nervous."

I wish Nel could be here to see the race but she had to go to work tonight, but she did leave a text message saying that she wishes me luck.

Next to race was Karol who was driving a very sleek tricked out Aston Martin, he was racing against the boy geinus himself, Toshiro Hitsugaya who was on his usual sports bike.

"This should be interesting." I said, "Hey Rukia, I got $800 on Karol."

"I got $600 on Toshiro."

"Deal."

Both Karol and Toshiro went flying out of the starting line speeding side by side, I started cheering loudly when I saw Karol gaining the lead. Just when I thought it was going to be a wrap Toshiro hit the nitrous oxide button at the last minute, eventually gaining the lead and winning the race.

"OH COME ON!!!!" I yelled kicking the trash can in frustration, Rukia was laughing in absolute victory.

"Show me the money!!" she said in between laughs, I scowled as I placed the cash directly in her hands.

Ukitake the leader of the LA chapter of the Big Playas, suddenly stepped up to the starting line he was driving in his silver Cadillac Escalade EXT with 28 inch rims from DUB. Unohana was also at the starting line driving her Cadillac Sixteen, which kind of took me by surprised considering that the Cadillac Sixteen is a prototype vehicle.

"Hey Deangelo want to bet again?" Rukia smiled devilishly as she was waving the money in my face.

"Alright since you want to play and tease." I answered angrily, "I got $1000 on Unohana!"

"I got $1000 on Ukitake!"

"Deal!"

The light turn green and both Ukitake and Unohana were laying down some rubber on the pavement, both Rukia and I were cheering on as the racers acellerated down the road.

**Warehouse 21, 1:40 pm.**

**With Naruto....**

Aizen and his lieutenant Gin were waiting as I got out of the truck, I didn't waste any time at all showing them the cars that were in the back of the trailer, I unlocked the latches and swung both of the doors open revealing all the vehicles.

Aizen walked up to get a better look at the cars, he didn't say anything but he did give his signature smile, he continued to look and examine the cars while still smoking his cigar at the same time. Gin just stood there not saying a word along with Grimmjow, I was tapping my foot impatiently waiting for Aizen to finish.

"Huh you know Naruto, you weren't lying," Aizen said as he closed the doors to the trailer, "You got cars that I couldn't get a hold of."

"Well is that it?" I asked him, "Is the debt paid off? Can I go now? Am I free?"

"Sadly yes, the debt has been paid off you know I was beginning to like having you on our crew, it's just like old times eh Naruto?"

"Whatever, I just wanted the damn debt to go away thats it!"

Aizen walked over to Grimmjow and placed his hand on his left shoulder, "Can you please escort Naruto out of here?" he asked.

"Sure boss as you wish." Grimmjow asnwered.

"Before I go Aizen I got one question." I said telling Grimmjow to wait.

"What's the question?"

"Is it you? Is it you that are sending Hinamori those letters, talking about forgiveness and shit!?"

Aizen chuckled as he took a few puffs of his cigar again, "I have no idea what you're talking about kid, why would I do something like that?"

There was a side of me that was going "Are you serious!?" while the other one is going "Absolute bullshit!!"

I didn't say anything as I walked back outside following Grimmjow to the exit, wherever it was.

**With Deangelo and Rukia....**

"I'm feeling lucky tonight!!" I said counting the money I won off of Rukia, Rukia looked at me like she was going to promise me a slow and painful death.

"Hey don't hate me hate the game sweetheart." I said laughing.

"Ah go blow yourself." was the only thing Rukia said.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring; it was the mysterious caller "T" again this time he left a text message.

"Hurry up and get over to the industrial area, one of my boys is telling me that Naruto is making some kind of deal with the Arrancar Riders, you need to get there pronto Naruto is at an abandoned warehouse just north of the junkyard!"

"Oh fucking shit!" I said as I started to rush back to the car, Rukia noticed the look on my face and followed behind me.

"Deangelo whats wrong?" she asked with a worried look, "Whats going on?"

"Its Naruto, I got to go get him." I answered as I got into the car, Rukia jumped right into the car with me.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

"No you're not, you're going to tell Byakuya that we're gonna have to race tomorrow, if something goes down I don't want you to get caught in the midst of it and neither does Naruto."

Rukia sighed heavily, "Okay Deangelo, but please keep Naruto safe and protect him."

I gave a nod as I drove out of the parking lot and accelerate down the road, my cell phone started to ring again it was Renji calling this time.

"Deangelo, what the fuck?!" he yelled, "You and Byakuya are going to be racing next, where are you going!?"

"I'm sorry but Naruto is in trouble, whatever Naruto has gotten himself into it could cost him his life." I answered.

"Shit, well be careful then man and good luck."

I hung up the phone after that, I put the car in fifth gear going almost 185 mph speeding through traffic lights and taking quick and easy routes.

I looked at the photo that I had placed on the dashboard; it was a photo of me and my dad along with Naruto and his dad.

I started to think back, think back to the conversation Minato and I had.

_**Birmingham,AL.**_

_**Saturday April 15, 1995.**_

_**Deangelo's house, 2:00pm.**_

_Minato and I sat down on the living room sofa, I noticed that Minato wasn't happy he had somewhat of a depressed and sad look on his face._

"_What's the matter Mr. Namikaze?" I asked him._

"_It's nothing Deangelo, listen I got a huge favor to ask you and I've never done this before." he said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I want you to look after my son for me, I want you to protect him like he was your little brother I want you to be a role model to him. Let him look up to you like you just like he looks up to me, teach him to make good and wise decisions and not dumb ones. Please Deangelo, can you do this just in case if something bad was to happen to me?"_

"_Yes sir I can." I answered, "I promise I'll look after Naruto."_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

That was a promise that I've kept every since Minato passed away, my mom also promised Minato that she was going to adopt Naruto as well, I didn't know that until mom told me a few years later. I opened the glove compartment and took out two AMT Hardballer pistols and placed them on the passenger seat, whatever it takes I'll protect my brother.

**With Naruto and Grimmjow.....**

"Hey man this isn't the exit," I said as both Grimmjow and I walked up towards an area that had a machine that crushed and shredded vehicles.

"Yo man what is this place?" I asked looking around, suddenly I heard a noise that I dreaded hearing I quickly turned around and saw Grimmjow pointing his pistol at me.

"What the fu-"

"Turn back around Naruto." Grimmjow ordered cutting me off.

"Say what?" I replied looking at him crazily.

"Sorry kid, but did you really think that Aizen was going to let you walk, especially after what you did back in Detroit and what you know now?"

I gritted my teeth angrily, that bastard Aizen sold me out!

"Turn around Naruto!"

"Man fuck you!!!!"

**With Deangelo.....**

I got out the car with both guns in my hands, the whole warehouse was empty and quiet until......

*BLAM*

A shot had rang out and from the sound of it, it wasn't very far I ran as fast as I could to the location, in my mind I was praying that it wasn't Naruto that was shot.

"Please god let him be alright!!!" I said.


	19. No choice but to fight

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Warehouse 21, 2:10 pm.**

I reached the spot where I heard the gunshot; I peeked around the corner and noticed Naruto standing over a dead body with a pistol in his hand. Naruto spun around when he heard footsteps; he had blood splattered on his shirt, the gun and a little bit of blood on the left side of his cheek.

"Deangelo how the fuck did you find me?" he asked lowering the pistol.

"It doesn't matter." I replied, I looked at the dead body which was laying face down in the dirt. I turned the body over I found out who it was, it was the man who I got to fighting with at the beach party last night. Naruto had shot him dead in the forehead, at least whoever this person was he won't be messing with Naruto at all.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" I asked him with a serious look, "I heard that you've been dealing with the Arrancar Riders, are you fucking crazy or something? Do you know how dangerous these guys are!?"

Naruto sighed heavily as he placed the pistol in his back pocket, from the look in his eyes he could tell that the situation he was in was getting out of hand.

"Deangelo if you want to know what's going on, I will tell you. Back in 2007 I used to be a member of By Invitation Only in Detroit. The leader of the club was a guy named Sōsuke Aizen, he was a good guy back in the day, until he turned on everyone. He stabbed Hinamori Momo who was his lieutenant during that time, and left her for dead then he tried to kill Yamamoto the founder of the Midnight Club."

"What about the whole debt thing?" I asked, "What about that?"

"There was this car that Aizen had; it was a Lamborghini Reventón there were only three people in the world who had that type of car. Aizen was one of them it was a prototype, But Aizen and his boys had redone the whole engine. There was this race it was a pink slip race, Aizen wanted me to be the driver of the Lamborghini unfortunately I lost due to the car malfunctioning. At first Aizen told me not to worry about it, but when I turned my back on him he said that I owed him I had to either pay him $900,000 or give him cars that was close to it."

I just shook my head in utter disbelief, it's amazing that all this was going on, "Naruto why didn't you tell me all this when I first arrived?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to get you or anybody else involved, a lot of friends were either killed or injured trying to stop Aizen. Aizen turned into a complete monster, he wanted me to be his protégé but I betrayed him because of what he did to Hinamori." Naruto answered.

I walked over and told Naruto to help me get rid of the dead body, we threw it inside the trunk of an old vehicle and with that Naruto turned the machine on and the car went up the conveyor belt and into the crusher.

"Well thats one way to get rid of a body." I said, "Come on lets head back home."

"What about your race with Byakuya?" Naruto asked.

"I talked to Rukia and told her to tell Byakuya that we were going to have to race tomorrow."

We headed back to the car and decided to go back home, and tomorrow probably talk about what to do when it comes to the Arrancar Riders.

I told Naruto straight up we won't have no choice but to fight them, in order to avoid complete and massive chaos from erupting in California. Seems like it was the only thing we really can do and hope for the best, I told Naruto about Gin Ichimaru and how he wanted me to join the crew.

Naruto was very glad that I didn't join them, I also told him about the mysterious caller name "T" and how he old me about the Arrancar Riders.

"So this 'T' was the one who told you my whereabouts?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't know who this guy is but he used to be a member of that crew. Plus he also sent me a text message and a photo a few months back, the Lamborghini that took out your father is here right now in California. Some of T's friends are keeping a close eye on whoever owns that car; hopefully we will find the bastard who was responsible for what happened."

When that day comes both Naruto and I will be ready, boy will we ever be ready.

**Ocean Beach, 2:24 pm.**

Both Naruto and I noticed smoke coming from one of the houses in the neighborhood, but once we got close to where the smoke was coming from.

The smoke was coming from Naruto's house, and it was completely on fire!!!

"AH SHIT NO!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the car and headed straight for the front door.

"Yo Naruto don't go in there, its too Dangerous!" I said trying to stop him, but Naruto ran into the house before I could say or do anything else.

Pedestrians were outside watching as the house continued to burn, a few minutes had passed and Naruto came back out of the house, he was carrying what appear to be a necklace and an envelope in his hand.

Suddenly the house started to collapse as the fires got worse, both Naruto and I stood there and watched.

Our house was destroyed luckily for Naruto and I our cars were at Renji's garage, but our clothes and such were destroyed.

"Hey guys I saw the whole thing!" one of the neighbors said as he approached us.

"Who is the one responsible for the fire?" I asked him.

"It was two guys that were driving in a Ferrari 360 Spider; one of the guys had silver hair that had a purple tint to it. The other was a dude he had short black hair and had a Hispanic accent."

"Gin Ichimaru and Alonzo!" Naruto said slamming his fist on the roof of the car in anger, "Those bastards, I should have dealt with them when I had the chance!!"

Both Naruto and I got back into the car after the house got done collapsing to the ground; we drove away from the scene.

"What are we going to do now!?' Naruto asked, "We don't have no home, the Arrancar Riders wants me dead and gone, this is awful!"

As calm as I could be I took out my cell phone and dialed a few numbers, "Don't worry about it Naruto."

"The fuck you mean man? We don't have a home; you sure are taking this shit real calm, and who are you calling anyway!?"

"You'll see." I simply said.

In an instant dad had answered the phone.

"Hey dad, listen you still got that vacation house up in Baldwin Hills right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I'm going to be putting it up for rent." he replied.

"Don't bother putting it up for rent, Naruto and I are going to be staying up in there."

"Okay man, there should be a spare key in the mailbox."

I hung up the phone as I drove onto the freeway heading to Los Angeles; I looked over at Naruto who was looking at the envelope and the necklace that he got from the house. The necklace had a locket that had a photo of Minato and Naruto's mom in it, the letter was the last letter Minato wrote to Naruto before he died.

**Baldwin Hills, Los Angeles.**

**Ping's vacation Home, 3:00 pm.**

"Well here we are." I said as we walked into the house, the house was still the same just like dad left it.

The whole place was very nice, clean and comfy plus there was a Jacuzzi and a swimming pool outside the balcony area. Not to mention a view of the neighborhood of south central, I saw a few lowriders rolling trough there.

"This place is awesome; I didn't know Ping had a house like this." Naruto said taking a little tour of the place.

"Yeah dad would usually come here during the summer for some rest and relaxation." I replied as I sat down on the sofa.

I had sent both Nel and Rukia a text message, telling them about the fire and that Naruto and I were in LA.

**Later on that night…….**

I quickly drunk down a small glass of tequila slammer, it burned on the way down but it was real good. Naruto decided to go to bed and go to sleep, I told him that we was gonna deal with the Arrancar Riders.

For now I had to go back to San Diego and talk to Renji, see if he could help out. I walked out and closed the front door softly, the whole neighborhood was very quiet and dark I had a long trip ahead of me.

**San Diego, Ca.**

**835 5th Avenue, 9:30 pm.**

As I stopped at a red light I looked up and I noticed a gray Ferrari 360 Spider sitting outside of a nightclub, it was Gin Ichimaru's.

"_This is perfect." _I thought to myself, as I drove into the parking lot and got out of the car.

There were security guards outside of the club carrying metal detectors; I had to sneak around the back because I had both of my pistols on me. There was a back entrance that I could go in but I couldn't open it because it was locked, so I stood in the shadows and waited.

Finally a chef had came out carrying a bag of garbage in his hands, he put a door stopper to keep the door from closing which gave me an opportunity to quickly but quietly go right in.

There was practically nobody in the kitchen area so I walked through there with no problems at all, eventually walking into the main area where the party was going on. Whitney Huston's "Million Dollar Bill" was playing in the background as people were dancing the night away, just having a good time.

I looked around and saw Gin going up the stairs with somebody; I quickly followed right behind them which was kind of hard because of the huge crowd. I quietly went up the stairs onto the second floor which was VIP only; I didn't care though, all my mind was focused on was fucking Gin up.

Gin walked into one of the VIP rooms while the other person went back downstairs, I walked up towards the door, got down on one knee and looked through the key hole. I saw Gin get up and head to the bathroom and turn on the faucet so he could wash his hands.

I slowly twisted the doorknob, walked into the room and closed the door behind me locking it shut. Gin was still washing his hands and he didn't even notice that I was sneaking up behind him, I finally made my move when I got close enough to him.

"You mother fucker!!!" I yelled as I grabbed Gin by the back of his head.

*BAM*

I slammed his face into the mirror which completely cracked on impact; Ichimaru cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. I picked him up again and slammed his face into the mirror, this time the whole thing completely shattered and Gin's face was bloody.

I tried to get Gin up again but he was refusing to.

"Get up!" I said as I kicked him, "Get up!!!!"

I grabbed Gin by the back of his shirt and gave him a knee to the gut, then a punch to the back of the head. There was a bottle of wine that was sitting in a bucket that was filled with ice, I grabbed the bottle and smashed it across the back of Gin's head.

Gin fell to the ground groaning in pain, I got on top of him and took out one of my pistols and began to strike him with the butt of the gun.

I got up and cocked the slide of my pistol back, with a bullet now in the chamber waiting to be fired.

Ichimaru was lying there on the floor his forehead busted open and bleeding, his nose was bleeding and blood was coming from his mouth. Ichimaru fully opened his eyes as he saw me pointing my pistol at him, the color of his eyes were blood red.

"You son of a bitch!" I said, "First you tried to kill my brother, then you had the audacity to burn his fuckin' house to the ground!?"

He didn't say anything he gave me a look like he was going to promise me a quick and painless death, he spat some blood out on the floor as he placed his hand on his busted up forehead.

"You're about to learn a lesson, your actions have HUGE consequences." I said as I pulled the hammer back with my thumb.

**See how everything turns out in the next chapter.**


	20. The cold case of Minato Namikaze

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Shootout, Time to bust out like John Woo!!!!**

"You're about to learn a lesson, your actions have HUGE consequences." I said as I pulled the hammer back with my thumb.

Ichimaru's creepy ass smile came back on his face again, then he started to laugh I looked at him like he totally lost his mind.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked him.

"You're a fool if you start a war against the Arrancar Riders," He said, "I hope you're willing to sacrifice everything just like Minato did."

"What did you say!?"

Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges as two of Ichimaru's boys came in guns blazing; I quickly dove backwards over a couch and took cover behind it.

"_So he does know something about Minato's death!" _I thought.

Bullets were tearing the couch up as I was still lying flat on the floor trying not to get shot; once the shooting stopped I got up and made my move.

I fired both pistols killing both of Gin's homeboys; Gin and a few other of his friends were rushing back down the stairs to the main area.

"Shoot to kill," Gin yelled, "Shoot to kill!!"

Some security guards went rushing up the stairs only to get mowed down with a hail of bullets, the people in the club started to scream and run out the club in absolute panic as guns were being blasted. I saw the bartender going underneath the counter as I came down the stairs; I quickly shot him and took cover. I jumped over the counter as more security guards came into the club.

I looked on the ground and saw that the bartender was going for his Mossberg pistol grip shotgun; it's a good thing I did take him down. I put one of my pistols back in pants pocket and picked up the shotgun, once the guards stopped shooting so they could reload I got up from behind the counter and fired the shotgun off.

A security guard came from behind a pole trying to shoot, but I shot him with the pistol that I still had in my right hand.

Another guard got up from behind a table he turned over, he was carrying a pistol in one hand and an Uzi in the other hand. I quickly threw the shotgun up, catching the pump using force to work the action ejecting out the old shell and catching the grip again. I fired off the shotgun but the guard jumped out of the way in time before the pellets struck him, he fired both pistol and Uzi at me as I ran and took cover.

I ejected the used shotgun shell again as I waited for the guard to run out of bullets, finally the gunshots ceased and I dove sideways in the air shooting both the shotgun and the pistol at the security guard killing him.

I got up and quickly ran out of the club, threw the shotgun and the pistol in the car, quickly got into the car and sped away once I heard police sirens in the distance.

I still couldn't get over what Ichimaru said, did he really knew something about Minato? Or was he just playing with my head?

Damn, too many questions that really need to be answered, fuck it I'm heading back to LA, I'll talk to Renji about all this tomorrow.

**Torrey Pines State Beach, 9:37 pm.**

**With Aizen……**

"Yes, what is it?" I asked one of the crew members.

"It's about Grimmjow sir, he's dead, they found his body in the car crusher." The man said.

"Shame, he was somewhat of a good racer, but at the same time he was always defiant." I said.

"Not only that but Gin was confronted at a night club by Naruto's brother, he almost was shot but the boys managed to get him in time. Unfortunately Deangelo managed to shoot his way out of the club."

I sighed, I told Naruto to keep his brother on a leash, but since he didn't I told him I won't be responsible for what I'll have to do. I can already tell that Deangelo will become a huge problem, it's sad that Ping is going to lose his first and oldest son and I've met Ping before, he's a good guy too.

"Bring me the phone; I need to make an important call." I ordered.

**Monday, August 3rd 2009.**

**Six One Nine Customs, 10:00 am.**

"No way, I didn't know that Aizen and Gin were here in California." Renji said, "I thought they were in Japan somewhere, how long have they been down here?"

"From what Naruto's been telling me, they've been down here for a good minute." I replied, "Real talk though; I think they also had something to do with Minato's death as well."

"Yeah, you told me about what Gin had said last night, to be honest with you I don't think Gin was playing when he said that."

I got up and started to head back out into the garage area, when I noticed somebody getting out of a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II. It was almost hard to tell because of the wide body kit that it had on it, the driver was young he could be 16 or 17 years old.

His hair was in cornrows and he was wearing some baggy Evisu jeans, a tall black t-shirt, some solid black Jordans and had a sparkling white gold necklace around his neck.

He looked like he was African American mixed with Japanese, just before he was about to say something he looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Ping, I didn't know you were back in San Diego." He said.

"Uh bro, I'm not Ping, I'm his son." I replied, "And you are?"

"The name is Nikko Akusa," he answered as he shook my hand, "I'm the leader of Team Sky."

"Team Sky? I never heard of them."

"It's a Nissan Skyline only car club here in San Diego," Renji stated, "They have a very close friendship with the Unbeatable Street Racers, he has an older brother who is the leader of a club called the Society of Supras."

"You want to check the club out?" Nikko asked me.

"Well I am kinda busy with something, but I guess I can go check it out," I replied, "Oh yeah, the name is Deangelo by the way."

**North Park, Team Sky's hangout. 10:13 am.**

There were nothing but Nissan Skylines; I was driving one myself it felt like I was part of the club the cars were tricked out in many different ways some people kept their cars looking straight, while others had heavily modified them with the latest parts and kits.

"My brother is not gonna believe this." Nikko said as we walked into the hangout, I noticed a few Toyota Supras around the back as well.

"You know I never knew that Ping had a son," Nikko said, "Of course it's been a while since my brothers and I talked to him."

"You personally know my dad?" I asked him.

"My family knew him for a good minute; he got me into street racing. My family was also good friends with another guy named Minato Namikaze, it was fucked up when we found out he died."

"You know his son is my brother, you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

"My girlfriend has told me about him, but I never met him before, is he into racing just like his dad?"

"You know it."

As we continued walking into the back of the hangout there was a large black haired man walking out of the bathroom, he was wearing some very expensive personalized jewelry from a diamond covered watch to a gold necklace which was also covered in white diamonds.

He was wearing a white button up Hawaiian shirt, some dark blue pants and white tennis shoes.

"Well if it isn't the little boy who ran with his tail between his legs." he said as I walked passed by him.

"The fuck you say?" I said as I stopped and turned around to face the guy, "Where you talking to me?"

"Who else am I talking to; I'm not talking to myself. I saw you getting into your car last night and driving away, you scared that Byakuya was going to beat your ass?"

I was about to run up and slap the guy out of his shoes, but Nikko was holding me by my arm.

"Deangelo just ignore this guy," Nikko said trying to hold me back, "He just wants to start mess that's all."

"Nah fuck that bro, I don't let motherfuckers talk shit about me, who the fuck is this guy?"

"Usually I don't introduce myself to unworthy street racers, but I am Marechiyo Ōmaeda the lieutenant of the Unbeatable Street Racers. Don't bother telling me your name, I already know who you are as a matter of fact I raced against you when you first came down here."

"Well listen Marechiyo, I didn't leave because I was scared, I left because my brother was having some problems." I stated.

"Yeah whatever, that's the best excuse you got? I mean seriously, I don't even know how you managed to win that race against Renji." he arrogantly said.

"You know buddy you talk a lot of shit," I said now highly pissed off, "But let's see how much shit you'll be talking when I beat your ass in a little street race, how about we do a little drifting?"

Marechiyo gave a smirk, "Drifting is my specialty, I accept kid."

**Baldwin Hills, 10:14 am.**

**With Naruto...**

The shootout that happened at the club last night was all over the news; they even showed a little footage of Deangelo shooting the place up. You give him a gun he thinks he superman, if you give him two guns he thinks he's Chow Yun Fat or Agent 47.

Deangelo told me about what Gin Ichimaru said last night, if he and Aizen had something to do with my fathers' death I swear I will not stop until both of them are dead.

I looked at the necklace locket, I remember my father giving this to me back in December of 94'.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**Norwood, Minatos' house.**_

_**Birmingham, AL.**_

_**Friday, December 23rd 1994.**_

"_This is my mother, dad?" I asked him._

"_Yes son, that's your mother." My dad answered, "She was very loving and kind, she'll always be in our hearts forever."_

_My dad got up when he heard a knock on the door, it was that old pervert Jiraiya, I would usually call him granddad even though we weren't related._

"_Hey Minato we really need to talk," Jiraiya said under his voice, he had a very disturbed and somewhat concerned look on his face._

_My dad told me to go outside and play with Deangelo for a moment, so I did without any hesitation. I put my coat on and place the necklace inside of my pocket; I could see Deangelo and a few of his friends playing snowball fights in the front yard._

_*Splat*_

_A snowball struck me dead in the face as I heard a person laughing out loud; I wiped the snow from my face to see that it was Kiba along with his puppy Akamaru._

"_Ha, a straight up bulls eye!" he said laughing._

"_Oh you messed up now!" I said as I got some snow from the ground and hurled it at Kiba; he ducked and took cover behind Ping's 66' Impala lowrider along with Deangelo._

"_Hey Naruto, you want to be on our team?" one kid asked me as him and his team was hiding behind a little fort they made out of snow._

_Deangelo, Kiba and two other kids began to hurl snowballs, I quickly ran and hid behind a trashcan._

"_Yeah count me in!" I answered._

"_You guys are going down!" Deangelo yelled._

_Snowballs were flying all over the place as people were using the trashcan tops as shields, Deangelo's mother was looking outside as the little war was going on._

_Suddenly a snowball struck one of my friend's glasses knocking them off._

"_Oh man, hey Naruto can you get my glasses for me?" she asked._

"_Yeah I'll get them."_

_As I walked over to get the girls glasses, I could hear my dad and Jiraiya talking in the other room, the window was only closed halfway._

"_Are you fucking crazy Minato!?" Jiraiya said, "Testifying against these guys is going to get you killed!"_

"_If we stand around and not do anything we'll all end up in jail!!" my dad replied, "Listen, I talked to Iruka he said that testifying is the only option we got. I can't believe they would sit up here and do something like this, to make it even worse we got caught up in this mess and we didn't have anything to do with it!"_

"_Minato think about this, think about what you are doing, what about your son? What will happen if he ends up losing you?"_

"_Don't worry, I got that covered, but I'm sorry Jiraiya I got to do this."_

**Next Chapter coming up.....**


	21. A hornet in the sky

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto...**

**North Park, Team Sky's hangout. 10:54 am.**

*SCREEEEEEECH*

I only had two laps to go and I had the lead, the race was held outside the parking lot of Team Sky's hangout. The racers managed to put up some cones, so Marechiyo and I decided that we would do 3 laps and only three.

I approached the corner at a race speed and put my foot off the gas, held the clutch and pull on the hand brake just enough to upset the rear end and turn towards the corner.

Once I did that I gave it some gas and released the clutch at the same time, after that I controlled the drift all the way by counter-steering turning the car where I wanted to go. Drifting wasn't an easy sport at all, it takes a lot of practice and plus you got to have the right car to properly pull off drifting. Good thing Renji managed to give this car some brand new tires and suspension, this car hasn't been used in a good minute.

The crowed cheered on as Marechiyo and I went drifting around on the second turn, both of us were sliding sideways going almost 50 or 60 mph.

I kept my speed preventing Marechiyo from trying to gain first place, but he wasn't having it at all, he began to ram the back of my car trying to make me spin out.

"Trying to play dirty already, eh you fat bastard?" I said as I put the car in forth gear speeding up a bit.

I slid the car sideways as I drove around the back of the hangout and back around into the main area, I drove across the starting line finishing a lap. Marechiyo was trying to keep up but he was busier trying to cheat than he was racing, every time he tried to speed up and do a PIT maneuver he would fuck up and spin out.

"Come on Marechiyo," I taunted, "Give me a challenge!"

Nikko along with other members of Team Sky continued to look on as I went sliding by them, I noticed a Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R. Sitting outside of the parking lot, it too had a wide body kit similar to Nikko's and it was colored yellow with black stripes going from the hood to the trunk. The rims were also colored black and it had dark black tinted windows, I couldn't see who the driver was but I could tell that was probably the leader it had the word "Hornet" on the front of the license plate.

Nikko told me that the leader would show up; hopefully nothing will pop up when I get a chance to face off against the unknown racer.

I drift around the third corner nearly bumping into one of the cars that were parked, but I managed to make it without any harm done. Marechiyo came speeding up on the inside trying to pass me, only to get rammed by me of course.

"Do unto others asshole." I simply said as I switched gears, I went drifting around the back of the hangout again and back out into the main area crossing the starting line. Now it was the final lap and I wasn't about to show Marechiyo any kind of mercy, not after all the shit he was saying to me, I put the car in fourth gear again as I sped down the straightaway. Once I approached a turn I had to reduce my speed a little bit before I ended up crashing, I slid around the corner with absolute ease. Marechiyo was keeping up, I could see he wasn't going anywhere if he kept on trying to cheat, he tried to pass me again as we drift around the second turn but he was way too slow.

The crowd went wild as I slid past by them going 30mph, I kept calm and focused my left hand tightly gripping the steering wheel, while my right hand was on the gear shift and eventually reaching for the handbrake when I approached a turn.

As I drift around the last and final turn Marechiyo made his move and struck the right back part of my car, I quickly yanked on the handbrake and put the car I reverse as I spun the whole car around, now facing Marechiyo.

I drove across the finish line in reverse, I spun the car back around and put it back in drive as I stopped.

"Whoa wait a minute, where's that fool going?" I said as I saw Marechiyo drive out of the parking lot and went speeding down the road, I guess big boy can't take a loss or something. Either that or he didn't want to hear me talk trash in his face, no matter though.

"Hey that was some sweet ass drifting man," Nikko said as him and a few onlookers approached me, "You know we could use someone like you in our car club, how about it?"

"Uhhh I don't know Nikko," I said a little hesitant.

"What's wrong, don't you want to follow in Ping's footsteps?"

"Yeah I do but……shit I'll think about it."

Suddenly the yellow Nissan Skyline came into the parking lot, people moved out of the way as the car slowly parked right beside me.

"I hope you ready Deangelo, the leader is not like Marechiyo." Nikko warned me.

The driver side window rolled down to reveal that it was a female that was driving; she had short black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth.

"Deangelo this is my girlfriend Soi Fon: leader of the Unbeatable Street Racers." Nikko said.

"Nice to meet you Deangelo, "Soi Fon said as she gave a smile, "Very nice drifting if I do say so myself."

"Hey Soi Fon, where's your lieutenant going?" I asked her, "He just up and left and he didn't give me my money."

"Don't worry about it; I'll deal with him later on."

"Okay so how much money do you have?" I asked as I showed her the money, "I got about $10,000 right here."

"I got eight thousand right now, how about we do a little drag racing on the freeway?" Soi fon said.

"Or better yet, how about we have a little team race?" I suggested, "Two on two, you and your boyfriend against me and my brother?"

"That's even better." Nikko said.

I looked up and noticed a cop car sitting right outside of the parking lot, it's like they were just waiting for us to screw up or something.

"Well looks like our favorite friends have turned up." I said as Soi Fon and Nikko also noticed the cop car.

The police officer sat there for a few minutes and eventually drove off, now me, Nikko and everyone knew what we were doing was illegal. But the way we see it we're not hurting anybody, it's not like we go out and do drugs or commit robberies or any other illegal activities, we just love to street race and have a good time. The cop can't really say anything about the race that just happened a few minutes ago, we wasn't drifting out on the streets and the parking lot is owned by Team Sky.

**Ocean Beach, 10:45 am.**

**With Naruto and Rukia…..**

"Look at this!" I said as Rukia and I was surveying what was left of the house, "Those bastards destroyed everything!"

"Just calm down Naruto, everything will be okay." Rukia said trying to calm me down, "Aizen and Gin will be taken care of, and everyone has been told to keep an eye out."

"I'm sorry Rukia that I've kept this from you and my brother; I didn't want anybody to get involved in this situation."

"It's okay baby, right now we'll just have to wait, that's all we can do for now."

I answered my cell phone once it started to ring, it was Deangelo calling asking if I wanted to be his partner in a drag race near the freeway.

"Who are you racing against?" I asked.

"I'm racing against Soi Fon, the leader of the Unbeatable Street Racers and I'm racing against Nikko Akusa, leader of Team Sky." He answered.

"Alright I'm on my way." I replied as I hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, that was your brother right?" Rukia asked me.

"Yep, he wants me to race with him," I answered, "You want to tag along?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do."

**State Route 94, 11:00 am.**

**With Deangelo......**

"So we'll be hitting this route, which will lead to the downtown area of San Diego?" I asked Soi Fon.

"Yo how are we man?" Nikko said talking into the walkie-talkie, "Are we good?"

"We all good for now Nikko, but you guys better hurry though man." one of the racers replied.

Naruto arrived just in time driving his orange Toyota AE86; Rukia was with him as I walked towards the car.

"Glad you could make it," I said, "Here's the deal, were having a drag race from here to downtown San Diego."

"How much money we're talking?" I asked.

"A fuck load, I'll put it that way, oh Rukia I hope your brother is prepared for tonights race."

"He's ready, the race will be held at the same location." Rukia replied.

Nikko was surprised when he saw Naruto, he told him about the times Minato had helped his older brother out back in the day, and he also said that his brother went to the funeral back in 95' which we did not truly know.

I got back into my car and headed to the starting line along with Naruto, Soi Fon and Nikko revved their engines as everyone watched in the distance. A street racer came up to the front still talking on the walkie-talkie, once he got the okay he lift both of his hands up in the air.

I was focused and ready to go, I checked the computer to see if everything was okay so far nothing was messed up or damaged, the temperature was the same.

When the racer finally lowered both of his hands signaling us to go, everyone came flying out of the starting line.

**A little team race on the freeway, Naruto and Deangelo vs. Nikko Akusa and Soi Fon.**


	22. Working with the law?

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

*VROOM*

*HONK, HONK*

*SCREECH*

"Come on Naruto, try to keep up!" I said as I put the car in fourth gear, me and Nikko were battling for third place while Naruto and Soi Fon were battling for the lead. Traffic was extremely heavy during this time, trying to make it without crashing was going to be almost close to impossible.

Both Nikko and I sped between giant semis, going in and out of lanes and trying to squeeze through openings so we can get through. Trying to hit the nitrous button would be absolute suicide I got to wait until the road is less congested with cars, that is IF the road will ever be clear.

I managed to pass by Nikko who tried to slip through two cars only to get boxed in, sad thing about it I didn't go too far, there was more heavy traffic coming. I could see Soi Fon and Naruto were having the same problems that Nikko and I were having, if we had sports bikes this wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Come on, come on, move it!!!" I said growing impatiently, I was going at least 75 to 80 mph. Instead of racing out here on the freeway, we should have just raced on the streets at least we won't have to deal with all this.

After 20 minutes of dealing with the hellish and tough traffic, the freeways manage to clear and all we could see was open roads and the downtown area. I hit the nitrous button and began to quickly gain speed going from 110 to 125, Nikko was right beside me. Naruto and Soi Fon were way out in front, so we had to play catch up after being caught in the traffic back there.

As we came around the turn I noticed there was a drawbridge just up ahead, which was pretty much the entrance to the downtown area. The bridge started to rise upward trying to let a tugboat pass through, Naruto and Soi Fon hit the nitrous button and went speeding towards the bridge. Nikko and I could do nothing but just stop our cars and look, it was pretty much useless trying to make it, we just pulled over to the side and got out of our cars.

"Shit you think they're going to make it?" Nikko asked with a worried look.

I didn't give him an answer cause I was pretty much worried myself, both Soi Fon and Naruto went flying over the huge gap, while we stood there holding our breath trying to brace for the worse. But Soi Fon and Naruto managed to land safely across the other side, which made us sigh in absolute relief.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket when it started to vibrate; an unknown caller had left me a text message.

"Meet me in Balboa Park, near the Botanical Building. We need to talk."

"Now who is this person?" I mumbled under my breath, I was focusing on the cell phone not realizing that Nikko was cheering in victory.

"Yo Deangelo, looks like Soi Fon managed to win the race!!" He said.

"Uh huh, yeah that's good," I replied still looking at the text message as I got back into the car, "Look get the money from Naruto and also will you tell him to give me a call, it's very important."

I drove back on to the freeway and headed to the meeting area, and in my mind I was wondering is the person who sent the text message was Aizen or somebody else, there was only one way to find out.

**Balboa Park, 11:20 am.**

Not much was going on in the area as I slowly walked around, I noticed a man sitting on a bench reading a book from one of the news stands. He had black raven-colored hair and blue eyes and he was wearing glasses, he had on some black casual shoes, a white button up shirt with a black tie and some black pants.

"So you finally came." The man said.

"So what did you call me here for, who the fuck are you?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything as he continued reading his book; I took out one of my AMT Hardballers, there was a red dot on his forehead from the laser sight that I had installed on the pistol.

"Are you working for Aizen, well are you?" I asked him, "Because if you are, I might as well kill you."

"You really shouldn't." he said as he flashed his police badge, I gave a faint smirk.

"You really think I give a damn that you're a cop? I'll kill you either way it goes, now answer my question are you one of Aizen's goons or not?"

"No I am not," he answered closing his book.

I lowered my pistol, "Well that's all you had to really say man, but still what you called me here for?"

"Listen I know who you are, I'm not stupid I know all about you Deangelo."

"What do you know?"

The cop got up, walked over to the news stand and got another book and sat back down, "I know a lot of things, I know that you're the son of Ping of course, I know that the Arrancar Riders want you and your brother Naruto dead, I know it was you that shot up the club last night, boy I know you're no saint." He said.

I just stood there not saying a word as I started to look around, seeing if there was going to be SWAT members popping out from behind the bushes or something.

"I guess that silence answers a lot huh? Don't worry though; I'm not going to arrest you for what happened last night." He said as he turned to another page in his book, "The way I see it, you and I pretty much share the same goal."

"And that is?" I asked him.

"We both want to see Aizen's downfall, we were almost close to arresting Gin until you pulled off your John Woo/Agent 47 stunt and blew the club straight to hell. Me and the boys were working on this for weeks, now trying to get him and Aizen will be almost impossible."

"Well I'm so sorry," I said sarcastically, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're going to help us take him down." He answered.

"And if I refuse?"

"You go to jail, simple as that."

I simply chuckled and shook my head in disbelief, "Why come to me, how come you guys just can't do this yourself?"

"Because you and Naruto are the only two that can get close to him, not only that but I believe there are some people in the force that are working for Aizen as well but I don't know who though. The Detroit Police Department and the San Diego Police Department are hungry for Aizen's blood, it doesn't matter if you bring Aizen and Gin in dead or alive just get the job done."

"And what's in it for me if I do all this?" I asked him.

"I'll make sure you and Naruto don't end up in the slammer, plus if you want any protection we can give you guys protection." he answered.

I sighed as I scratched the side of my head with the butt of the pistol, "Well since you put it that way, I'll do it, by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Ishida Uryu."

**Six One Nine Customs, 11:35 am.**

"Hey Deangelo, I heard that you and Naruto lost against Soi Fon and Nikko." Renji said.

"Huh, oh yeah…….better luck next time eh?" I said totally forgetting about the race, I was still thinking about what Ishida said earlier.

"Hey don't worry about it though, not everyone wins a race right?"

"Yeah I guess, where's Naruto anyway?"

"He went to take Rukia home, I think."

**Mission Beach, 11:38 am.**

"Oh Naruto I love it!!!!" Rukia said as she snatched the gift out of Naruto's hands, the gift was a small stuffed bunny which was called Chappiri.

"I just wanted to show how much I love you baby." Naruto said with a grin on his face, Rukia leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss.

I looked and noticed Byakuya looking out of the window; he had a look on his face that I have seen on so many occasions, even I had made that look before.

"Hey Naruto, you and me got to have a little talk later on." I said as I went to the front door of Byakuya's house, I gave two knocks and the door immediately swung open.

"Hello Mr. Byakuya, I was wondering if it's okay for you and me to talk for a minute." I said.

"Come in." he simply said still looking at Naruto and Rukia.

I sat down in the living room sofa while Byakuya went to get a cup of tea from the other room; this house was very nice and very comfy.

"I apologize about what happened last night," I said as Byakuya came back into the living room and sat down, "Something very important had come up."

"I understand." He replied still looking out the window.

"Mr. Byakuya, why do you keep staring out of the window for? Rukia is alright she's not in danger or anything, you know when her and Naruto had kissed just a few minutes ago you had a look on your face that I have seen many times before."

Byakuya didn't say anything he took a sip of his tea and sat it on the table.

"Let me guess, you have a problem with Rukia going out with my brother? Well I'm going to tell you straight up, I understand trust me I got three sisters on my dad's side of the family. Two of them are fifteen and one is six, the two that are fifteen I worry about them all the time. As a brother or a father you just don't want to see your daughter or sister going out with just anyone, and let's face it there aren't a lot of good guys out there nowadays."

"You got that right." Byakuya said.

"Yeah but Naruto he's a good guy, he's not just anyone trust me on that one, he loves your sister to death. Shit, he'll walk through hell for her he love her so much, just give Naruto a chance and I guarantee you, you'll see that he's a good guy."

Byakuya sighed as he took another sip of his tea and looked out of the window again.

"Just look at those two," I said, "Just look how happy they are, who knows they might end up getting mar-"

Byakuya quickly turned around and looked at me right before I could finish what I was saying, he gave me a very intimidating look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well I said MIGHT, you know it could change." I said nervously as I quickly got up and headed to the front door.

"Okay Deangelo, I'll give Naruto a chance," Byakuya said, "But if he screws up, it's your head."

"Oh trust me he wont screw up, that's a promise." I said laughing nervously walking back to Rukia and Naruto.

"Naruto," Byakuya called out, "You want to….come….inside?"

Naruto couldn't believe he was hearing that come out of his mouth, both Naruto and Rukia looked at me I simply just smiled.

"You guys are totally welcome." I said walking back to the car.

**Ah tis the season to be jolly, I wish everyone a good and safe Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	23. Christmas Eve Racing

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Abandoned Walmart, 12:00 pm.**

**With Deangelo…..**

"Come on, come on!!" I said trying to power slide around the last turn, but unfortunately I spun out.

I pounded the steering wheel in frustration after I had checked the time on the clock; I didn't beat my record time at all. I was driving the Mercedes CLK-GTR again, I never really driven a car with this kind of speed and horsepower before. I didn't have a problem driving the Lamborghini when I was racing against Renji, the reason I was able to go around corners so smoothly is because I customized the steering system and upgraded the engine and the suspension.

Looks like I don't have a choice but to really drive the Lamborghini and hope for the best, that's all I can really do at this point. I drove out of the parking lot and decided to head back to the garage, might as well get ready for tonight's race.

I glanced down the street and noticed a petite and young girl who was my age; she had black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. She was wearing black Levi shorts, a white shirt, black mid-top Air Force Ones and was wearing a white bracelet on her right wrist.

It was Nemu Kurotsuchi, the soon to be vice-president of the Midnight Club Women's Association, I met her at the beach party a couple days back. She's a cute girl but she is a very shy, withdrawn and introverted individual. She's very melancholic, I never really seen her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. People say that she is treated very badly by her father, which is the reason she acts like that.

Boy if only I could find her father and beat the hell out of that bastard I would, if I wasn't going out with Nel I would probably go out with Nemu and try to show her a good time.

"You need a ride Nemu?" I asked her as I stopped right beside her, "I can drop you off wherever you need to go."

Without answering she got in the car and closed it shut, "Thank you Deangelo." She said.

"Hey no problem, it's the least thing I can do, so where are you going?"

"I was headed to the MCWA meeting at the hangout."

"In this blistering heat, don't you have a car?"

"No my father has a car, but he doesn't want me to drive it."

I just shook my head; if I only could meet her dad I would give him eight kinds of hell, but I held my tongue and decided not to say anything. Suddenly without warning I hit a pothole that was on the street, the bump made a few things fall out of the glove compartment.

Nemu managed to pick up the papers off the floor for me; she noticed a photo that she picked up and showed it to me.

It was a photo of Naruto sitting on the hood of a 1967 Mustang GT 500; he had a trophy in his hands as well.

"That's strange; I've never seen this photo before." I said, "When was that taken?"

"It was back in December 2008," Nemu answered, "He won that trophy in a drift competition in Konoha."

I remember now but during that time, I wasn't really into street racing as much as I am now, man that was a crazy Christmas Eve party. I can still remember bits and pieces of what happened after the party, damn I was extremely wasted.

"_Make me yours Deangelo." _The woman's voice echoed in my head.

_**Hidden leaf Cemetery, 6:00 pm.**_

_**Wednesday, December 24, 2008.**_

_Ave MariaGratia plenaMaria, gratia plenaMaria, gratia plenaAve, ave dominusDominus tecumBenedicta tu in mulierbusEt benedictusEt benedictus fructus ventrisVentris tue, Jesus._

_Ave Maria._

_Man whoever the person was singing that song had a very lovely voice as I walked past by the church; it was extremely cold here in Konoha it was probably 29 degrees and the weather man said that there could be snow later on tonight on through the rest of the week._

_I saw Naruto standing near his mother and father graves, placing roses on both of them after he finished his prayer. Naruto had a tear roll down his left cheek, I could tell from the look in his eyes he hasn't forgotten about what happened to Minato, a lot of us haven't forgotten really._

"_Hey Naruto." I said softly as I stood right by him, I too placed two roses on both tombstones._

"_Hey Dee." Naruto softly said._

"_I've been hearing all over the streets that you challenged someone into a race, so who is this person you're going to race."_

"_It's Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered._

"_You mean the kid who drives around in that black Mazda RX-8?" I replied, "I think I've seen him in action before, he's a good driver but don't you think you should challenge him after you finish the tournament?"_

"_No." Naruto answered, "He pissed me off and somebody got to put him in his place."_

_Great something told me I should have come along with Naruto, but yet my mind was focused on tonight's party._

"_I need a favor to ask you Deangelo." Naruto said, "I need to borrow your 67' Mustang for this race."_

_I quickly shook my head, "Hold up, what happened to that Honda Civic I saw you zipping around in?"_

"_It's at the shop getting some work did on, come on Dee I need your ride bro."_

"_Naruto you already know how I fell about you driving Eleanor, but I'll let you drive it, if you destroy my ride you're getting me a new one. By the way where are you and Sasuke going to race at?"_

"_Sasuke and I are having a_ _tōge_ _(Mountain pass) in Mt. Konoha ."_

_I looked at Naruto like he really had lost his mind, racing in the mountains in cold ass weather like this?!_

_What Naruto was doing was complete suicide, I heard that four street racers died racing up in that area._

"_Deangelo you don't have to worry about anything, I've been practicing for two weeks now." Naruto said._

"_So what you can still lose control and crash man!!" I yelled, "Come on bro you must be crazy to pick a track like that man!"_

"_I didn't pick it, Sasuke did."_

"_He picked it because that's his own little backyard, he's been drifting in that area for a good minute so he know the track like the back of his hands."_

_I asked Naruto how much money him and Sasuke was putting on the line, he said that this was a race of honor and respect. Seems like Sasuke must had disrespected Naruto hard or something, I couldn't change Naruto's mind neither I shook my head and sighed._

"_You know I was going to head to the party with Shikamaru, Kiba and the others but I think I'll tag along with you, I did a little drifting on that mountain maybe I could help out or something." I suggested._

"_It doesn't matter, as long as I can beat that arrogant bastard." Replied Naruto._

"_Shit I don't like this" I thought._

_**Mt. Konoha, 7:30 pm.**_

_Everyone showed up for the race, shockingly enough Shikamaru, Kiba and the others were here. I saw Sasuke and a few of his friends checking the engine of the RX-8 making sure everything was alright, both Naruto and I did the same with the Mustang._

_Most of the grils were pretty much rooting for Sasuke, hoping that he defeated Naruto some people where saying that Naruto won't make it down the mountain alive, people were saying all type of negative shit. _

_While Naruto and Kiba were busy still checking on the car, I walked over to Sasuke and his little clique just to see what was this all about._

"_Yo Uchiha, here comes Naruto's brother." One of the guys said as Sasuke noticed me coming towards him._

"_Hey man, what the fuck did you say or do to piss my brother off?" I asked him._

"_What's it to you?" he said in a smart ass tone, I grabbed Sasuke by his shirt angrily._

"_Hey take your hands off of Sasuke!!" A girl said as her and a few other of her friends got angry._

"_FUCK OFF!!" I barked, which made the girls take a few steps back._

"_Now let me tell you something Sasuke," I continued, "It matters cause that's my brother, if he ends up getting hurt or worse the blame is on you pal. You better drop the tough guy act and tell me what the fuck is going on!!"_

_Kiba and Shikamaru grabbed me by my arms making me let go of Sasuke, "Deangelo just let it go man," said Shikamaru, "Lets focus on the car, fighting him is not worth it."_

_I went walking back to the car as people started to whisper and murmur, Kiba was trying to calm me down but it was pretty much too late for that I was pissed. Naruto slammed the hood of the car saying that he was good to go, I told Naruto that defeating Sasuke would be an early Christmas present for me._

_Naruto couldn't argree more._

_The cold air started to make my hands numb as Sasuke and Naruto headed to the starting line, Jiraiya was there to start the race while I stood there amongs the crowd watching._

"_Alright you guys ready?" Jiraiya asked, "Three, Two, One, GO!"_

**Part two of the race coming up.**

**Author side note: really the word "Toge" is japanese for "Pass."**


	24. Press play

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

_**Mt. Konoha, 7:40 pm.**_

_**With Naruto….**_

_*SCREEEEECH*_

_*VROOOOOM*_

"_Come on Eleanor, don't get stubborn on me." I muttered as I slide sideways around the third turn, Sasuke had the lead as we made our way down the mountain area._

_I was right behind him trying to make the timing just right of when I was going to pass him; I kept my speed between 35 and 40 mph because this road was no joke at all, some of the guard rails were broken off because of the street racers slamming into them._

_I switched gears as Sasuke and I approached a turn, I took my foot off the gas, held the clutch and pulled on the handbrake just enough to upset the rear end and turn towards the corner. _

_Sasuke was way too wide to the point the back of his ride touched the guard rail, I quickly gave the car some gas and released the clutch at the same time, after that I controlled the drift all the way by turning the car where I wanted to go._

_I sped by Sasuke who was trying to prevent me from passing him but he failed, I managed to gain the lead and hopefully stay in the lead until I made it to the finish line. Sasuke came up on the left side trying to pass but I wouldn't let him, suddenly he started to ram the car._

"_Fuck, shit!" I cried out trying to prevent the car from falling off the ledge, this was Sasuke's chance to pass right by me and gain the lead yet again._

_Sasuke and I went sliding around the fourth turn, just a few more turns and we'll be at the finish line I really need to focus and step up, I can't let this bastard win._

"_You okay, loser?" Sasuke's voice echoed in my head, "Why can't you be a better street racer like your father was?"_

_I will be like my father, I will be a better street racer and that's a promise I'm willing to keep!!_

_I slammed my foot on the gas pedal gaining a huge boost of speed, Sasuke and I went sliding sideways around the fifth turn, we were both side by side. Sasuke had rammed my car again, I could hear the sound of the paint literally being scrapped off the left side of the car. I returned the favor by ramming Saskue, since he wanted to play dirty I could play dirty as well I'm refuse to lose this race, I'm will NOT lose this race. Sasuke and I were speeding side by side down the road, I saw Sasuke was about to ram me again but this time it was going to be a huge mistake on his part._

_I yanked on the handbrake bringing my car to somewhat of a stop and Sasuke went driving off the edge, the last thing I saw as I went speeding off was the car rolling down the mountain._

_I quickly went drifting around the final turn just before I was about to approach the finish line Sasuke's car went falling over the edge, I put the car in third gear and went speeding down the road before Sauke's ride crashed on top of me._

_There was a crowd waiting at the finish line that saw what just happened as I went across the finish line, I won the race but inside my mind I know a lot of people are going to say that I rammed Sasuke off the road._

_Everyone quickly went to the wrecked vehicle to check and see if Sasuke was still alive, really it would be a miracle if he did survive that crash. _

_After waiting a few minutes I could see Sasuke being dragged out of the car, he was beaten up pretty badly but he was still alive._

_**Hidden Leaf Platinum Club (Inside the Silver Star Hotel), 8:00 pm.**_

_**With Deangelo……**_

_A lot of people couldn't believe that Naruto defeated Sasuke; I came to Naruto's aid when people said that my brother cheated, but I managed to film the whole race with my camera phone so Naruto was in the clear once I showed the clip to everyone._

_After the race Shikamaru, Kiba, and I decided to head to the Christmas Eve party and have some good time fun, the DJ was playing "I Run" by Slim Thug and I was sitting at the table drinking down a second small glass of tequila slammer._

"_Hey Deangelo, how come you're not on the dance floor?" Shikamaru asked as he sat right by me._

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be out there I'm just watching the football game, you know I got to watch the Auburn Tigers play." I answered; I could see Kiba amongst the crowd dancing with a girl he just met. The bass from the speakers made the glass on the table shake a little bit, I wish Naruto could be here to enjoy the party but he said that he was headed back home to get ready for Midnight Club finals._

_Suddenly at the left corner of my eye I noticed someone staggering over towards Shikamaru and I, it was a woman who looked like she was either in her late teens or early twenties and she had short black hair._

_She was wearing white tennis shoes, some blue jean pants, a white coat and a white shirt under the coat, it was Shizune. Shizune was Tsunade's personal assistant who Naruto introduced me to, I would usually help Shizune out if she needed a ride or needed help with paperwork, form the looks of it, Shizune was pretty drunk._

"_Heeeeeeeeeey Deaaaaaangelo, wha'chu doing?" she asked as she came up and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my left shoulder._

"_Uhhh nothing much to be honest with you," I simply answered, inside of my head I was going "Oh boy, here we go."_

"_Look Dee, there's shumtin I've been wanting to get off my chest for a goooood minute."_

_I sighed after I drunk down a cup of Mountain Dew, "Okay and what do you want to get off your chest Shizune?" _

"_I jus wan to say I-I-I lo…" before she could finish she fell to the floor passed out drunk, Shikamaru and I just stared at each other._

"_Dude was she about to say that she loved you?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Eh probably so, she does have somewhat of a crush on me," I replied, "Alcohol will make people reveal their true feelings and say stuff that you wouldn't really say."_

_**The next morning......**_

"_Gahhhhhh." was the only thing that I could really say once I woke up, I had a hangover like there was no tomorrow._

_The messed up part about the whole thing, was I drunk two tequila slammers and that was it, unless somebody must have spiked my drink when I wasn't looking._

_I was in one of the hotel rooms so that was good, it was still dark outside as I took a glance at the clock it was 5:00 am._

_I got out of the bed after I turned the lamp on that's when I noticed I didn't have any clothes on at all, my clothes were scattered on the floor._

"_What the hell?" I thought, I looked and saw a condom wrapper lying on the table, and it was open._

_I looked up and noticed somebody was in the bed as well, a woman to be exact, who was completely covered up._

"_Please let me slept with someone and not SOMETHING." I thought slowly pulling the cover down, I started to sweat trying to prepare for the worst. I was surprised to see who it was once I pulled the covers back and finally opened my eyes; the woman was none other than Shizune._

_The dream that I was having wasn't really a dream at all, it was real......very, very real._

**Midnight Club Women's Association, 12:19 pm.**

"Thanks for the ride Deangelo." Nemu said as she got out of the car.

"No problem, if you ever need a ride just call me." I replied, Nemu gave a simple wave as she went inside the building. I noticed all of the head members were here today, probably in a meeting I could go in and say hello but I might end up disturbing them or so.

Before I could even put my foot on the gas pedal, I heard someone calling my name; I turned around and saw that it was Kiyone, she approached the car as I let the window down.

"Deangelo, thank goodness you showed," Kiyone said, "We could use a bit of help."

"What kind of help ya'll need?" I asked her.

"You see, one of our friends needs a car delivered to a photo shoot at Crenshaw Boulevard in LA. The car was supposed to be delivered hours ago, if you do this you'll get paid very well."

"Well I'm always in need of money, I'll help out." I replied, "So who am I delivering the car for?"

**Six One Nine Customs, 12:27 pm.**

I walked into the garage area to find Snoop Dogg waiting for me; he tossed me the car keys before I got into his yellow 1967 Pontiac Parisienne lowrider convertible.

"How good of a driver are you playa?" he asked.

"I'm good enough I won't say that I'm the greatest, but I'm good enough." I answered.

"Shit fair enough with me, take it easy on my ride though, treat it like it was the pope mobile itself."

"Don't worry your car is in good hands, besides I'm doing this as a thank you for helping me and my brother at the beach party a few nights back."

I cranked the car up and hit one of the switches that made the car lift up and drove out of the garage with ease, I put on some sunglasses that I had in my pants pocket and placed a CD inside the audio system.

The song "Gin and Juice" by Snoop Dogg was the first thing that came on as I drove down the street bouncing the front end of the lowrider, never before have I ever driven in a celebrities car.

Delivering the car itself was an awesome privilege; I should have came down here to California earlier if I've known this was going to happen, when this is over with I should ask the MCWA if any other cars need to be delivered.

I answered my cell phone when it started to vibrate, it was Naruto seeing if he wanted me to go clubbing with him and Rukia.

"Well not right now bro, I'm kinda busy at the moment, but I'll head down there once I'm finished with what I'm doing." I answered back, Neliel sent me a text message earlier saying that she wasn't working today, so this was pretty much a perfect day to take her somewhere that she'll love.

I continued driving down the road hitting the switches making the car go up and down, doing three wheel motions and testing the skid plates as I lowered the back of the car, sparks were flying as the plates scrapped the pavement.

I fell like a little kid who was just introduced a new toy or something; I really need to stop before I end up fucking Snoop's car up, I know customizing this car wasn't cheap in the least bit.

The next music track that came on was "Today was a good day" by Ice Cube, "Now this is a track I can really cruise to." I said as I leaned the seat back a bit.

I drove by some of the areas of San Diego trying to soak up the sights, really I haven't done that when I first came down here, I was too busy racing most of the time. The sun was shining and I felt the wind in my hair as I drove through some of the neighborhoods, just like the song says, I'm having a very good day.

**Meanwhile elsewhere……**

"Come on man, we got to get these cars into the truck, you know how Aizen gets." I said trying to rush some of the guys.

One of the boys accidentally dropped an object on the windshield of a Lamborghini Roadster, the windshield cracked on impact.

"Ugh can't you idiots do anything right!?" I groaned as I walked outside to smoke a cigarette, Alonzo was outside along with Kabuto, Orochimaru's left hand man.

"So how's everything so far Tony?" Kabuto asked.

"We've been making some progress," I replied, "You can call Orochimaru and ask him where to set up the deal; you know Aizen's been eager to sell these cars for a good minute."

Suddenly we noticed a yellow 1967 Pontiac Parisienne lowrider stopping at a red light; I thought I was hallucinating for a moment I had to wipe my eyes.

"Yo ain't that Snoop's ride?" I asked the other two.

"Either that or someone made a duplicate." Kabuto answered.

"Son of a bitch, I know that guy!" Alonzo exclaimed as he sprung up, "That's the _Puta _from the beach party, that's Naruto's brother!!"

Turns out Alonzo was right, it was Deangelo, the kid that Gin was talking about, "Hey opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime, lets take that motherfucker out." I suggested, Alonzo and I ran and got into the car.

"It's payback time bitch!" Alonzo said as he loaded up his Tec 9.

**Next chapter coming up plus the continuation of the Christmas flashback….**


	25. Deangelo's Decision

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**Downtown Los Angeles, 2:00 pm.**

**With Deangelo…**

I stopped at a red light near the Staples Center to check up on the time, I was making very good progress so far but I still got a pretty good drive ahead of me, Snoop Dogg left a message on my cell phone after it started to vibrate.

"How's the ride doing?" Text said as I read it.

"It's all good Snoop." I replied back, "Don't worry, I'm almost at Crenshaw."

The car was still in good condition and I was making sure that it stayed that way; people down here in California do not know how to drive at all especially on the freeways, the light turn green and I continued cruising down the street.

"Let's see, what music can I put in?" I ask myself as I scrolled through the CD's, I noticed an Easy-E album that I haven't listened to yet. I placed the CD in the audio player and cranked the volume up; "Boyz n' tha hood" came blasting through the speakers.

"Yet another good music to listen to." I said leaning back in the driver seat.

As I drove through the neighborhood of little Tokyo I noticed something in the rearview mirror, there was a sky blue 1966 Impala SS that was closing in behind me a little fast, the car didn't have any tint on the windows.

There were two guys in the car and one of them looked familiar, then I remembered, it was the thug that I got to fighting at the beach party.

"Shit, Aizen's goons." I muttered as I noticed one of them carrying a sub machine gun, I started to speed up drifting around the corner trying to lose them.

One of the thugs leaned out of the passenger window and started to fire a few shots at me, but thankfully the bullets didn't even hit me or the car this is just great, here I am trying to deliver a celebrities car and I got two of Aizen's followers trying to fill me with lead.

I sped through the downtown area going in and out of traffic but they were staying on me, I reached into my back pants pocket for my pistol……that I didn't even have. Shit I must have left both of my guns in my other car; I'll just have to try to lose these guys to the best of my ability and try not to mess Snoop's car up in the process.

The sound of gunfire rang out again as both of Aizen's thugs were trying to get a steady shot, I went flying across a railroad crossing and landing extremely hard to the point the glove compartment came open, inside was a gold plated Desert Eagle handgun.

"Shit only two clips," I muttered as I loaded the gun, "Got to make them count."

**Elsewhere……**

**South Central, Los Angeles.**

**With Nikko.....**

"Damn Nikko, I don't feel comfortable around here," one of my friends said looking around cautiously, "How come the Unbeatable Street Racers always want to start a race around this neck of the hood?"

"Not a lot of police really come around here too often," I answered, "Plus not only are we racing against Soi Fon and the others, but were facing off against the Atlanta chapter of American Royalty."

"Whatever you say boss, but still I don't like it."

"Hey relax man besides, I was getting bored in San Diego anyway, here in Los Angeles a lot of street racing goes on." I replied.

"Yeah whatever, I'm not relaxing, anything can happen around here." As soon as my friend said that, we saw a yellow Pontiac Parisienne and a sky blue 1966 Impala speeding across the street, we also heard gunshots as well.

Both my friend and I just sat there with our mouths open, "Did that driver in the yellow ride look familiar?" he asked.

"Hell yeah that looked like Deangelo, he could be in trouble." I replied as I blasted through the red light and made a quick left turn.

**With Deangelo…..**

*BLAM BLAM BLAM*

The sound of the Desert Eagle echoed through the neighborhood as I was trying to shoot at the pursuers, but trying to look back and shoot while driving at the same time is not a walk in the park.

Up ahead was a group of construction workers that had the road blocked off, I decided to take my chances and drove the car up on the sidewalk, crashing through a fence driving my car on people's front yards the pursuers were right behind me.

"I know that isn't going to be good on the paint job." I muttered still trying to lose Aizen's goons; I made a hard turn drifting around people's homes as bullets were flying all over the place.

A few pedestrians that were sitting outside and playing in the back yard were running and ducking for cover as I sped by crashing through fences, dog houses, etc. _"Snoop's gonna fucking kill me for dirtying up his ride!" _I was saying in my mind.

I drove back onto the street with the pursuers right behind me, I was down to my last clip and the gun only holds eight bullets plus one in the chamber I got to make those eight shots count.

I accelerated going from 85 to 101 mph trying keep myself and the car from getting shot, there were hardly any cars on the road so trying to pull off what I was about to pull off is going to be easy.

"Okay, here we go!!!!" I yelled as I yanked the handbrake, spun the car around and put the gear in reverse, facing them.

I fired every last shot hitting the passenger, but the driver kept his head down, I spun the car back around and put the gear in drive. I tossed the gun on the floor once I was out of ammo, the driver even though he too was out of ammo continued to pursue me.

Suddenly I looked in the rearview and saw a white Nissan Skyline come in from the left side of the Impala and delivered a PIT maneuver, making the car spin out and flip over a few times before sliding on its roof to a stop.

I slowed down one I got a better view of the car, it was Nikko Akusa and a friend of his, he rolled his window down once we stopped at a red light.

"I appreciate the help," I said, "For a moment I thought I was never going to lose those guys back there."

"No problem but who were those guys back there?" Nikko asked.

"Don't worry about it, just a couple of thugs that's all."

"What are you doing in Snoop's ride?" Nikko's friend asked me.

"Taking it to a photo shoot near Crenshaw Boulevard, well I WAS going to take it there but I think I'll take this ride to the carwash first."

**Crenshaw Boulevard, 3:15 pm.**

"Where have you been?!" one of the photographers yelled, "You're late!"

"Hey you try dealing with heavy traffic, it ain't easy buddy!!" I said giving the car keys to him, "Be thankful that I got the car here in one piece."

I took out my cell phone and called the MCWA as I got into the backseat of Nikko's ride, Unohana was the first person to answer.

"Hey Ms. Unohana, just wanted to tell you that the car has been delivered," I informed, "If you guys need anymore cars delivered let me know."

"Yes we will let you know, and thank you for helping." Unohana replied.

I let out a huge sigh once I hung up the phone hopefully Snoop wont noticed the dents in the front bumper, not to mention the minor scratches on the hood and side of the car, I cleaned and waxed it to the best of my ability.

"Yo Deangelo, since you're in here I want to introduce you to my homeboy Ichiro Ishikara, Team Sky's second in command." Nikko said.

"Good to meet you holmes." I said to the spiky red haired kid, he was wearing a white bandana some baggy dark blue Evisu jeans, dark blue Chuck Taylor shoes and a white tall t-shirt.

"Damn so what people say is true, he does look like his father." Ichiro said, "I also heard that Naruto is also your brother right?"

"Yeah that's true." I answered.

"So Deangelo, have you thought about joining Team Sky?" Nikko asked, "We really could use good drivers like you and Naruto, especially with this tournament coming up."

"What kind of tournament?"

"All the car clubs here in America face off against the car clubs in Konoha, and Tokyo, usually the tournament would be held every two years. But since Yamamoto is retiring the tournament will be held this year, not only that but we could use some help in Tokyo anyway."

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha right? He's got himself a full blown crew of his own now; they call themselves Team Taka (Hawk), we got beef with them. I saw Naruto defeat Sasuke last year in that toge race on Mt. Konoha, maybe you or Naruto can defeat him and his crew this time, so that's why we're asking you to join us."

"How much money we're talking about here?" I asked the two, "What's on the line here?"

"A lot is on the line, money, reputation, cars and much more." answered Nikko.

I sat back scratching my chin thinking about all that's been said so far, street racing in Konoha and Tokyo, really I didn't expect all this to happen. To be honest I wanted to join American Royalty, I'm more of a muscle car kind of guy than an import tuner but hey, a trip to Konoha and Tokyo sounds really fun.

"Well it's been a good minute since I've been to Konoha, and I've never been to Tokyo….but I'll join your crew. I'll talk to Naruto and see if he wants to join as well; it's been a while since he's been in a car club."

Both Nikko and Ichiro were proud to hear that, "We both knew you would say yes!!" Nikko said happily.

"Yeah well, since I got a Nissan Skyline already, that means that I'm in right?" I asked them.

"Whoa, time out buddy!" Ichiro said, "You may have a Nissan Skyline but you got to go through the initiation, we're not just going to let anyone join, you got to prove to us that you're a worthy street racer."

"What's the initiation?" I asked.

"The first initiation is a time trial race," Nikko stated, "The second one is a one on one race against Ichiro, and the final one is you got to race against all of us."

"Okay I'll do it, but under the condition that Soi Fon will be in the final race." I replied.

"How about we do the initiation tonight?" asked Nikko.

"Sorry can't do that," I replied, "I'm racing against Byakuya tonight, how about we do it tomorrow?"

"You're going to race against Cali's fastest and most respected driver?" Ichiro said, "I wish you nothing but good luck player, you really gonna need it."

"Yeah thanks."

"Just be glad you're here in America facing against Byakuya and not Tokyo, you'll have to face him in a toge race in Mt. Akina." Nikko stated.

**Back in San Diego……**

**Mission Beach, Nel's house 3:50 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Nel..**

The front door came open as Nel came out wearing some cute blue jean shorts, a green shirt, and some high top Air Jordans that were colored green and white. She looked cute, she looked very cute, but the car she was driving wasn't so cute at all. She was driving around a 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse, the left front end of the car was damaged a little bit and what made it worse the front bumper was dangling, the only thing that kept it from touching the ground was the duct tape that was holding it in its place.

The windshield had a huge crack and the passenger side window was covered with a garbage bag, one of the back taillights were busted and the back bumper was scratched up a little, the back windshield was alright but the interior of the car was a mess as well.

"_I'm gonna get her a brand new car when I get a chance." _I said in my mind.

"Hey Nel, it's good to see you." I said as she got into the car.

"Good to see you too Deangelo, I like the car by the way," Nel replied complimenting my 1969 Ford Boss Mustang, "So how is your arm?"

"Oh my arm is okay now thanks for asking, I also never really got a chance to thank you for coming by the house and helping me out when I was recovering from that car crash."

"So how is your mother? Did you ever got a chance to talk to her and how is your baby sister doing?"

"I did, a few days ago, my baby sister's condition is not getting any better and my sorry excuse of a stepfather isn't really doing much to help out."

I managed to send some money down there to help pay off the medication and the bills, hopefully it'll be enough.

**Meanwhile…. **

**Deangelo's mysterious caller "T" gets some expecting news…..**

"So the deal is going to be tomorrow?" I asked, "Damn they're doing this ever so soon."

"Yeah but that's not the only thing, I found the owner of the Lamborghini that took out Minato." My friend said as he handed me the photos, my face had shock written all over once I saw the driver.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, "I'll send these photos to Deangelo and Naruto, they'll have to see these for themselves."

"Last time I saw Naruto and Deangelo they were headed to Club Ice, that's where you should find them."

**Next chapter coming up.**


	26. Up against the wall

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto….**

**I decided to start this chapter off with a little flashback; this chapter focuses on Nikko Akusa and the Tokyo chapter of Team Sky a little bit.**

_**Tokyo, Japan.**_

_**Team Sky's Hangout, 11:30 am.**_

_**Thursday, December 25th 2008.**_

_**With Nikko and Soi Fon….**_

"_Oh Nikko, you shouldn't have!!" Soi Fon said as I surprised her with a brand new Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, it was sitting outside in the driveway with a large red bow sitting on top of the roof._

"_I was going to give this ride to you on you're birthday," I said, "But I decided to make it a perfect Christmas present."_

_Soi Fon leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Nikko….Thank you, I love it."_

_I managed to get the car from a guy who challenged me to a pink slip race on Mt. Akina, dude really didn't stand a chance against me._

"_You like what we did to your car Nikko?" Soi Fon Asked, "We worked on it nonstop for the past few weeks."_

"_Yeah I really like what you did to my ride," I answered, "The steering is a lot better, and I like the wide body kit you put on it, and major thanks for upgrading the engine. You know I'm going to be facing against the street racers from Mt. Akagi later on tomorrow night, those crew members from the Red Suns are extremely promising."_

_Suddenly a red Pagani Zonda came into the garage area, the only thing that was changed on the vehicle were the rims and that was it, there wasn't any body kits that were designed for an exotic car like that at least not to my knowledge._

_The person who got out of the car was the founder of Midnight Club: Yamamoto, he was one of the oldest and respected drivers around and for months on end Team Sky and the Society of Supras have been trying to impress Yamamoto._

"_Hello Mr. Yamamoto and Merry Christmas," I said greeting him, "What brings you here today?"_

"_I just came by to tell you that for the past few months you and the Society of Supras have been proving to be extremely talented," Yamamoto stated, "You and the Society of Supras have been undefeated so far, your brother has told me that you and the others always wanted to join the Midnight Club and become like the other car clubs such as American Royalty, By Invitation Only and the Luxury Rollers."_

_I knew where this was gonna go, and inside I was eager for Yamamoto to say the words that I've been hoping._

"_Nikko Akusa, today both Team Sky and the Society of Supras are now official car clubs, Congratulations and have a blessed Christmas." _

_Soi Fon and I waved as Yamamoto got back into his car and left out of the garage area, when he was finally gone both Soi Fon and I cheered happily. Finally after months of facing off against some of Tokyo's toughest street racers, we're finally in the Midnight Club organization._

_**Club Platinum, 2:00 pm.**_

_**Downtown Tokyo District.**_

"_Go, go, go, move in!" I yelled out as I was playing Halo3 online on the Xbox 360, "Ichiro you in position?"_

"_Roger, roger, I'm in position and ready to pop some heads." He answered through the headset, "No sign of any enemies thus far."_

"_Keep on looking, they got to be around her som-."_

_*BANG*_

_A shot rang out and I ended up getting hit but I wasn't out of the game just yet, I managed to take cover behind a wall._

"_Yo Ichiro, where's the sniper, the motherfucker got me pinned down!!"_

"_Hold on, hold on," he said, "Target locked."_

_*BANG*_

"_Go man you're clear, go!!!"_

_I rushed across the battlefield and into a deserted building in search of my last target, the area was quiet and empty and my hands were gripping the controller, fingers ready to open fire on my enemy._

"_Nikko, Nikko, Nikko," Soi Fon teased, "You might as well give up, you're not going to win this round."_

"_Come on baby, why don't you just come out from hiding and get it over with?" I replied, "Your boys have been taken down, if you even try to step outside Ichiro will take your head off."_

"_Ahh Damn, Nikko she took me out!!!" Ichiro yelled._

"_Now you were saying Nikko?" Soi Fon said sarcastically._

_I didn't say anything as I cautiously walked up the stairs with my battle rifle at ready, looking and waiting to strike hoping that Soi Fon would eventually slip up unitl._

_*SLASH*_

_Using the active camo, she managed to take me out by using the energy sword; I sat the controller on the chair and sighed in defeat._

"_You beat us.....again." I muttered in disappointment, "I should have stayed in the Scorpion Tank."_

_Me, Soi Fon and the others decided to go celebrate and have a little fun, it's been a while since I've played Halo 3 especially with all I've been doing._

"_Hey Nikko," one of my friends called out as he came into the room, "There's somebody outside that wants to race you."_

"_Who is it?" I asked._

"_Some kid named Sasuke Uchiha, him and his crew are waiting outside."_

_I got up and headed back downstairs and outside into the parking area where a black haired kid and a few of his friends were sitting outside waiting, each of them had cars of different kinds._

_Looks like they were a hybrid crew (Hybrid crew is a crew that has for example, a muscle car, a tuner and a SUV)._

"_You Nikko Akusa?" Sasuke asked me, "I heard a lot about you, I was wondering if you want to have a little pink slip race."_

"_A race for my Nissan Skyline?" I asked looking at Sasuke's Nissan 350 Z Roadster, "Just tell me where you want to race and when."_

**Pacific Beach, 5:00 pm.**

**With "T"….**

"Alright thank you." I said to the store owner as I picked my bottle of Pepsi and headed back to the car, I still had the small envelope in my coat pocket, the envelope that had Minato's killers.

I can't believe they would do something like this to Minato; it's unbelievable that they would kill him for what reasons I still don't know, Minato's really helped me and my family out through some tough and difficult times.

"Well, well, what the hell, look who decided to finally show his face." A voice said behind me that I recognize, immediately I turned around and saw Gin Ichimaru standing before me.

"It's been a long time…..Tousen." He sneered.

"What the fuck you want Ichimaru?" I ask, "How did you know I was here?"

"Don't worry about that, I want to know where the photos are?"

"None of your damn business!" I answered back.

Suddenly a few more of Ichimaru's followers came out from behind a truck and surrounded me, I stood my ground though.

"What happened Tousen?" Gin asked, "You used to roll with us, we were like the three amigos, the three musketeers. When 2008 had come you just disappeared off the map."

"I left for a reason, I left because I had my suspicions," I replied showing him the envelope, "Turns out I was right all along, it's only a matter of time, those boys are gonna find out one way or another, and when they do it's flowers and a funeral for all of you."

Ichimaru just snickered as he took a few steps back, "Oh Tousen, you were one of our best lieutenants; it's a shame that I have to get rid of you." He said, "Gentlemen if you may, please dispose of this trash and get the photos."

"With pleasure boss," one of Ichimaru's men said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You think these photos are the only copy?" I said, "I got plenty more homeboy!!"

"Oh you mean this?" Ichimaru replied holding a USB thumb drive in his hands, I was cursing up a storm in my mind.

"Like I said before, get rid of this backstabber and destroy the photos!" Ichimaru ordered.

**Next chapter coming up and part 2 of Nikko's flashback….**


	27. how it started

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto….**

**And now part 2 of ****Nikko****'s flashback….**

**_The Warf, _****_2:45 pm_****_._**

**_With _****_Nikko_****_ and Team Sky….._**

_The streets were practically empty around this time, most businesses aren't open around here because of it being Christmas, it's a major plus for those who love to street race but a huge minus for the police._

_I was waiting at the starting line for Sasuke to show up, earlier my friends and I managed to do the finishing touches on my Nissan Skyline and check for anything that was out of the ordinary._

_Sasuke wanted a one on one race with me, a little sprint race from here to the grand terminal area near downtown __Tokyo__._

_"Yo __Nikko__," Ichiro said poking his head inside the car, "Be careful I heard some crazy shit about Sasuke, he ain't the type of person who plays by the rules."_

_"Don't worry about it," I answered, "If the motherfucker tries to play dirty, I'll play dirty too."_

_Sasuke stopped at the starting line right beside me, his black Nissan 350 Z Roadster engine roaring loudly to the point were I couldn't hear._

_His car had dark black tinted windows, chrome 18 inch rims, a wide body kit, carbon fiber hood and a vinyl of a hawk that was on the side of his car._

_"I'm really going to enjoy racing in that car __Nikko__!" Sasuke said._

_"Keep dreaming homeboy!!" I replied back to him, revving the engine as Soi Fon came up to the front to start off the race._

_"Okay you guys ready!?" she said to the top of her lungs pointing at us, Sasuke and I started to spin the back of our tires the, the crowd was going crazy and I was more focused than I could ever be._

_"Three..two…one…GO!!!!"_

_In an instant Sasuke and I left a trail of smoke behind us as we blasted out of the starting line, I put the car in first and second gear going from 40 to 50 to 80 mph._

**_With Soi Fon….._**

_"Good luck __Nikko__, I hope you win." I said still looking on, __Nikko__ and Sasuke continued speeding down road until their taillights faded away in the distance._

_As I was about to head to my car I stopped and saw a huge puddle of oil that was on the ground near the starting line, "Oil coming from __Nikko__'s car?" I thought, "There shouldn't be anything wrong with his…unless."_

_I quickly took out my walkie-talkie and called __Nikko__._

**_With _****_Nikko_****_ and Sasuke…._**

_I quickly gained the lead as Sasuke and I went drifting around the first turn, driving through the industrial area of __Tokyo__._

_Sasuke was right behind me waiting for an opportunity to pass, I kept my cool and I kept focused going 125 mph down the street._

_Suddenly I saw blue lights flashing behind me, and the police scanner that I had on the dashboard started to beep._

_"All units we have two suspects speeding in the industrial area, possible street race, I'm in pursuit." The cop said, driving in a police edition 2008 Corvette Z06._

_I put the car into fifth gear while the cop was trying to catch up with me and Sasuke, we sped across the bridge leaving the industrial area and into the downtown district, we were just a few miles away from the finish line._

_Suddenly my walkie-talkie started to beep three times, "Yeah what's up?" I answered, "I know I got cops on me."_

_"It's not about the cops __Nikko__!" Soi Fon replied, "Me and the others saw a puddle of oil and a few nuts and bolts near the starting line, somebody must have messed with your ride hurry up and finish the race!!"_

_Just when Soi Fon said that my car started to act up, the engine was starting to sputter and I was losing speed, Sasuke managed to blow right by me gaining the lead. The police car was way behind so I managed to drive into a back alley area, the car immediately cut off once I had stopped and got out._

_I surveyed underneath the car to see what was wrong, Soi Fon was right somebody was fucking with my car cause there were a few pieces that were missing and taken off, it couldn't have been my crews doing we've did some last minute checking up before heading to the starting line._

_"Motherfucking, Sasuke!!" I barked out as I got up, "It had to be him!!"_

_"Police stay were you are!!" a cop said through the PA as he flashed his flood light at me, I quickly made a break for it as one of the police officers got out of the car and chased after me on foot._

_"You're only making things worse on yourself kid!!!" the officer yelled._

_I went running around the corner to find a dead end, with quick thinking I managed to do a wall run and grab a hold onto the ledge of a fire escape._

_I am a pro in parkour so really losing the cops was a walk in the park for me; I quickly rushed up the stairs once I saw the cop shining his flashlight at me._

_"Damn it!!" the cop said in frustration, "All units officer is in need of assistant, I got one of the street racing punks near __12th avenue__ and __35th street__."_

_I reached the roof top and continued to sprint, jumping from roof to roof both quickly and smoothly._

_I saw another building that was up ahead and it was far, I don't know if I can make it but I was sure as hell gonna try._

_I ran as fast as I could once I was at the ledge I jumped, "Fuck, I ain't gonna make it!!" I said in my mind, luckily there was a fire escape on the side._

_I land on the fire escape of the building bending the knees when my toes made contact with the ground, I went rushing down the stairs and vaulted over the railing landing on the ground with a roll._

_"Soi Fon, where you at!?" I asked her through the walkie-talkie._

_"I'm in the downtown area near McDonalds, where are you?" Soi Fon replied._

_"I know where that's at, you stay there I'm coming to you."_

**_Later that night at team Sky's hangout….._**

_"Fuck that was crazy as shit!!" Ichiro said as he fell face first on the sofa, "The police sat up here and raided the damn meeting spot; someone must have called them up or something."_

_"I couldn't care less about the damn police," I said, "I want to know if that punk Sasuke fucked my car up or not!"_

_"__Nikko__!!!" a familiar voice called out behind us, it was Lil' T-Dog, a member of my crew and a good friend of mine._

_He staggered into the room with his clothes scuffed and dirtied up; Soi Fon managed to catch him before he fell to the ground._

_"T-Dog, who did this to you?" Soi Fon asked as she helped him sit down in one of the chairs._

_"It was…..it was him, it was Sasuke that fucked your car up," T-Dog said breathing heavily, "I saw some of his boys underneath the car while you and the others were distracted, I tried to stop them but they managed to beat the shit out of me and put me in the trunk of the car."_

_Now I was pissed and Sasuke was going to get the ass beating of his life, if there is one thing you do not do, you do not mess with a person's ride._

_In my personal opinion that is utter disrespect, what makes it even more disrespectful and dishonorable is that he fucked up my ride so he could win the race._

_"T-Dog when you were in the trunk of the car, did any of Sasuke's boys say anything about hanging out somewhere?" I asked him._

_"I heard them say something about hanging out near some diner, just west of here but that's it." he answered._

_"I think he's talking about the Red Dragon Diner that just opened up," Ichiro said, "It's been a popular hangout for a lot of street racers."_

_"Okay Soi Fon, Ichiro, we're heading down there." I said putting my hoodie on._

_"__Nikko__ rip those fools a new asshole for me!" T-Dog said as I about to walk out the door._

_"Don't worry man, I'm gonna rip em two!!!"_

**_Red Dragon Diner, _****_9:00 pm_****_._**

_Soi Fon, Ichiro and I parked behind the diner and got out of our vehicles, we could here people laughing and carrying on different conversations._

_We peeked around the corner and saw one of the windows was open; we got close and listened in on Sasuke and some of his crew members._

_"Well played boys," Sasuke said, "Well fucking played, another loser who's lost a precious car."_

_"Yeah no problem boss," one of the boys said, "Of course one of the members of Team Sky had saw us, but we managed to put him in the trunk of the car before he could report back to his leader, I bet that kid is still screaming like a bitch!"_

_"You Know Sasuke you could have just up and raced him instead of cheating." another member said._

_"Please, why would I waste my gas on some wannabe?" Sasuke replied, "It's unbelievable that old Buzzard Yamamoto, made them an official car club and not us."_

_"So do you have plans with __Nikko__'s Skyline?" _

_"Yeah, first we're going to mess up their reputation, make them think that Team Sky is not all what people say they are."_

_I wanted to jump through the window and choke the shit out of Sasuke right on the spot, but Ichiro kept a hold to me telling me to calm down and wait._

_"What about Naruto?" one of the members asked, "You're gonna challenge him into another race again?"_

_"Of course, the only reason why I lost the last race is because of my foolishness, but no more!" Sasuke replied, "I'm going to race Naruto again and this time it will be a race of honor, if I win Naruto will have to leave Konoha for good."_

_"I don't know Sasuke, he seems like a good racer, figures coming from someone who is the son of Minato Namikaze."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto isn't shit and his father isn't shit neither, Minato becoming a street racing legend alone is a huge fucking joke. I guess somebody must have felt the same way whoever made Minato crashed back in 95', I didn't crack a tear when he got killed in the crash and Ping, I never liked Ping at all the fat bastard."_

_"Uh uh, that is fucking it!!" I whispered trying to climb through the window, "I'm really gonna kick his ass!!"_

_"__Nikko__ chill the hell out!!" Ichiro said as him and Soi Fon yanked me back out of the window, "Don't worry we'll deal with Sasuke, just wait."_

_"Yo Sasuke, if you want we could go and Sabotage Naruto's ride if you want." a member said._

_"No, you guys go ahead and head back home, I'll do it myself, I need to head back to Konoha anyway." Sasuke replied._

_"Shit we better follow him." Ichiro said as we headed back to our rides._

**_Konoha, outside Naruto's house. _****_9:30 pm_****_._**

_"This must be the house," I said as Ichiro, Soi Fon and I got out of the vehicles and went searching for Sasuke on foot._

_My Nissan Skyline was parked alongside the curb, still in good and perfect condition, once I get done kicking Sasuke's ass I'm getting my ride back._

_There was a little passage way that lead to the back yard area, Sasuke was in the backyard trying to pick the lock on the garage door._

_I quickly but quietly charged at him and grabbed him by the back of his coat and slung him to the ground, Ichiro and I began to kick him continuously and repeatedly._

_"You…..stupid……cheating ass….mother…..fucker!!!!" I said in between kicks, Soi Fon and Ichiro managed to pick Sasuke up and hold him by both of his arms._

_I delivered a hard punch to the chest, "That's for fucking my car up." I said._

_*WHAM*_

_"That's for talking bad about my crew."_

_*WHAM*_

_"That's for talking bad about Minato."_

_*WHAM*_

_"And that's for talking bad about __Ping__ you bitch."_

_Ichiro and Soi Fon were about to let go of Sasuke but I told them not to, I walked over and got my car keys out of Sasuke's coat pocket._

_"Hey guys how about we show Sasuke around the city a little bit?" I said with a devious look on my face._

_Sasuke who was breathing real hard and spitting out saliva just looked at me wondering what I meant by "Showing him around the city."_

**_Later……_**

_*VROOOOM* _

_*SCREEEEEEECH*_

_"Turn left, turn left!!" Ichiro said through the walkie-talkie, "That mall is old and abandoned!!"_

_I made a hard left and went crashing though the barriers, entering the abandoned mall, Sasuke (Who was tied to the roof of my car by the way), was begging for me to slow down as I went drifting around the turns at high speed._

_"What I can't hear you Sasuke," I answered sarcastically, "Were you telling me to slow down?!"_

_"SLOW DOWN YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!!!!" he yelled._

_"Sorry son, can't do that, I bet you wish you kept those bad comments to yourself huh?"_

_I went power sliding around the second turn and eventually heading back out into the parking lot area where Ichiro and Soi Fon were waiting; I stopped the car and got out to check on Sasuke._

_He had foam coming out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, I scared the fool so bad he passed out._

_"Heh, serves the fool right," Soi Fon scoffed, "So __Nikko__ glad you got your ride back?"_

_"Hell yeah," I answered, "It's good to have this baby back, lets get this punk and head back to Tokyo, I need to get some sleep."_

_"Yeah we all do." said Ichiro as him and I untied Sasuke and placed him on the ground, "What are we going to do about him?"_

_"Hell leave the punk, he can walk home." I answered._

**_After the little incident, the beef between Team Taka and Team Sky erupted; it was going to be one of the fiercest rivalries that Konoha and _****_Tokyo_****_ have ever seen._**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Pacific****Beach****, ****5:03 pm****.**

**With Tousen…..**

Gin Ichimaru got back into the car and left his four flunkies to do the dirty work for him; I placed the envelope back into my pocket and cracked both of my knuckles.

"Alright ya'll want to knuckle up, then let's throw the fuck down then!!!" I said readying myself.

The first person came at me with a wild punch; sidestepping with ease I grabbed the guys arm and delivered a knee to the chest and tossed him headfirst into the truck knocking him out.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted the other three, as I went into my Muay Thai fighting stance.

**Next chapter coming up…….**


	28. Meeting face to face

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**Pacific Beach.**

**With Tōsen ….**

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted the other three, as I went into my Muay Thai fighting stance.

Another one of Ichimaru's followers charged at me and threw a right punch, I managed to duck and deliver a counterpunch to the ribs and a heavy jab to the forehead making the attacker stumble a few steps back, I ran and did a flying back kick to the chest knocking another one of Ichimaru's goons out.

Before I could turn back around and deal with the last two one of the attackers managed to sneak up and put me in a choke hold, I saw his homeboy take out a switchblade from his pocket.

"Do it, Shish kabob his ass!" the attacker ordered still holding me in a choke hold, with quick thinking I managed to kick the switchblade out of the guys hand and deliver an elbow to the other attacker that had me in the choke hold.

The guy managed to let go of his grip as I grabbed him and threw him into a pile of trashcans, the other thug took out his pistol but I quickly kicked it out of his hands before he had the chance to aim it at me, he threw a left hook at me but I managed to grab his left wrist and twist it to the point that I heard a bone crack.

The thug screamed in pain as he tried to grab his left arm, which was dangling lifelessly I was about to finish him off until the other attacker came at me with a trashcan, kicked him right between his legs which made him both drop the trashcan and fall to the ground grieving in pain.

The attacker with the broken arm tried to throw a right punch but I managed block it and deliver high-kick to the back of his head making him fall to the ground unconscious, I just stood there shaking my head.

"You guys are just a bunch of pitiful ass motherfuckers." I said to all four of them as I headed back to the car.

**Club Ice, 5:13 pm.**

**With Naruto and Deangelo….**

"HEY, HEY, HEEEEEEEY How's everyone out there!?" the DJ said through the microphone playing Eric Prydz vs. Tears for Fears "shout Pjanoo," (TwiStars Mashup version).

The crowd responded with wild and crazy cheers as the heavy bass from the speakers vibrated the floor, "Yeah this your boy DJ Kon, playing some of the hottest music today, lets get into this track and go CRAZY!!!!"

Naruto and I were spending time with both of our girlfriends just sitting and relaxing as we all reminisce about the days when we were kids; those were good times, if I can only relive those childhood memories again.

Back in those days Naruto, Nel, and a few more of my friends would just walk through the neighborhood of Norwood, we wouldn't go too far away from our homes and we would usually be back home when dinner was ready.

Everybody in the neighborhood knew each other and knew all of us; we would play different types of games such as tag, king of the hill and more. Most of the time while me Naruto and the rest of the boys were in school we always got into a lot of trouble pulling pranks on the teachers, there were times where Nel was always being picked on by the older kids and I would come to her aid, really Nel had a little bit of a crush on me during that time as well.

Things aren't really the same now that we're all practically young adults now, most of my friends that we used to roll with are gone and Norwood isn't the same anymore, it isn't as better looking like it used to be back in the day.

Nikko and his girlfriend Soi Fon, came over and sat down with us once the music they were dancing to changed.

"This club is always known for being the best!" Nikko said as him and Soi Fon were trying to catch their breath, "Hey Naruto, didn't Deangelo tell you about joining our club?"

"Yeah he did and before you say anything else, yes I will join your club also." Naruto replied, "Unfortunately I don't have a Nissan Skyline, but I'll join."

"Well do you have a Toyota Supra?" Soi Fon asked him.

"I USED to have one until my brother wrecked it….."

Naruto looked at me with a frown on his face when he said that, I just scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously.

"Hey don't worry about it player, you can borrow one of my homeboys car." Nikko suggested.

The DJ played "Put em high" by Stonebridge which was Nel's favorite song; she tugged at my arm slightly asking if I wanted to dance.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered getting up and following her to the dance floor, "I kinda like this song also."

**With Tōsen ……**

I drove into the parking lot of club and got out of the car, I looked and noticed Deangelo and Naruto's cars were still parked outside so they were here thank goodness, it's been a while since I seen Naruto.

I know he's still probably pissed for what happened back in Detroit, I know a lot of street racers in the Midnight Club are still pissed for what I did, after I cut my ties with Aizen and Gin I went in hiding with my cousin Apone in Atlanta.

My former lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi managed to become the next leader of the Atlanta chapter of American Royalty, they've been doing alright since my departure and so far they have had a crazy winning streak for the past few weeks.

I was on the second floor level of the night club as I walked through the crowd searching for either Deangelo or Naruto, I stood near the balcony area overlooking the main dance floor and saw Naruto hanging out with his friends, looks like him and Rukia are girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Both him and Deangelo look just like their fathers," I said with a faint smile, "If only Minato could see his son now."

_**Saturday, May 1**__**st**__** 1993.**_

_**Detroit Correctional Facility, 12:45 pm.**_

"_What's up_ _Tōsen__?" Minato said as I answered the phone, "I heard about what happened to you, what the hell were you thinking man?"_

"_I needed the money Minato," I replied, "My grandmother is dying, she needs this heart operation the doctors say that if she doesn't she may not live."_

"_Yeah but if you continue down this path __Tōsen__ I guarantee you, you will end up in an early grave along with your grandmother. Listen bro, you're a good guy and I know you want to help your grandmother out, I can probably help you."_

"_What you got in mind?" I asked._

"_I can probably lend you some money that I won from a tournament, it can help you pay for your grandmother's operation and pay off the hospital bill." Minato stated._

_I was hesitant about letting Minato do that, really I don't like borrowing money from anyone because in return I'll have to pay them back eventually._

"_Come on __Tōsen__ an opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime, I suggest you take it!"_

_After a few seconds of thinking about it I picked the phone back up to my ear, "Alright homeboy, I'll take the money." I answered back, "Right now I'm waiting for my girlfriend to bail me out, so don't worry about me.........oh and there's one last thing I want to say before you go."_

"_Yeah what is it?" Minato asked._

"_Thank you...."_

"_No problem."_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

"I promise I will get the bastards that did this to you." I muttered, "But I can't do this alone, I'm gonna need some help if I'm going to take down Aizen and the others."

I noticed Deangelo heading to the corridor area of the club with a girl, this was my chance to have a one on one conversation with him, "Well Deangelo, you're going to get a chance to talk to your mysterious caller."

**With Deangelo and Nel.....**

Nel and I stood in the middle of the hallway area, both of us were a little exhausted after we were having fun on the dance floor, Both Nel and I laughed and giggled like we were little kids again.

We were having fun; we were having a good time, just like when we were little and full of energy.

Nel and I just stood there for a few minutes looking at each other smiling, _"Man she is just too damn beautiful." _I thought to myself, the music in the background was still blasting as the people continued to dance and party.

My heart started to beat uncontrollably as Nel and I slowly leaned in, my lips pressed against hers as I pressed her body against the wall wrapping my arm around her waist and held her tightly against me.

"Deangelo……your lips are so soft." Nel whispered as I softly as I planted butterfly kisses on her neck, we kissed again and this time my tongue slipped between her lips to caress her tongue.

Nel moaned softly as she put her arms around my neck, our tongues fighting for dominance as we both drowned out everything that was around us, Nel moaned into my mouth as her body trembled slightly.

Suddenly the cell phone ring as we broke our kiss, "Oh man I got to take this call." Nel said after she saw who was calling.

"Well can you talk to them later on?" I asked, "Just tell them you're busy right now."

Unfortunately she couldn't do that especially since it was an important call about her going to college, I told her that I'll wait until she comes back.

I leaned up against the wall and sighed, I took a quick peek out the doorway and saw Naruto and Rukia still having a conversation with Soi Fon and Nikko, suddenly I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Hello…..who's there?" I asked as I quickly turned around, "You know peeping and sneaking around is the quickest way to lose your life."

"It's me Deangelo," a familiar voice said, "I'm here because I need to talk to you."

A man came walking around the corner he had purple braids and some dark shades on, he was wearing a purple tall t-shirt, some black LRG pants, solid white high top Air Force Ones, and a purple bandana that was tied around his neck.

"Who are you homeboy?" I asked him, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"My name is Kaname Tōsen, I'm the mysterious caller that's been feeding you info for a while," he said as he reached into his pocket, "I wanted to tell you that I found out who Minato's killers are."

"What the fuck you're doing here!?" Naruto roared as I turned around, Naruto's face had both shock and anger written all over it.

"Naruto, you know this dude?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I know him, he's another one of Aizen's bitch!!" Naruto replied as he reached into my coat pocket without warning and took out one of my pistols, he aimed the pistol right at Tōsen's forehead.

"Naruto....."

"Don't say a motherfucking word Tōsen," Naruto yelled cutting him off, "You're gonna pay for what you did back in Detroit!!!"

**Next chapter coming up.....**


	29. Revealed

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto….**

**Club Ice, 5:59 pm.**

**With Naruto, Deangelo and Tosen….**

"Naruto listen," Tosen said in a calm manner, "I don't roll with Aizen and Gin anymore, I cut my ties with them."

"Yeah like I supposed to believe that shit!" Naruto scoffed still aiming the gun at him, "And what are you doing talking to my brother anyway, what were you about to take out of your coat pocket!?"

Tosen slowly took out a small envelope from his pocket and gave it to me, I opened the envelope and inside where three photos one of them had a photo of Gin Ichimaru, Aizen and somebody else.

The other photo a had the same three but they were inside a warehouse, but in this photo it showed Aizen getting out of the Lamborghini, the same one that took out Minato. I quickly showed the photos to Naruto, both of us just stood there looking at the photos endlessly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to your brother about," Tosen said, "I came here because I found Minato's killers."

"Who's the other guy that's with Aizen and Gin?" I asked Tosen softly.

"That's Orochimaru, another one of Aizen's little buddies; he's the leader of a yakuza crew in Otogakure. They've been business buddies for years; Orochimaru and his crew specialize in stealing foreign cars from different countries, smuggling top of the line car upgrades, and street racing just like the Arrancar Riders."

I looked at Naruto and saw a single tear roll down his cheek as he gripped the photos tightly, my suspicions about Aizen and Gin were pretty much correct they had a lot of shit to do with Minato's death; really they are the ones responsible for his death along with this Orochimaru person.

"Where……are…..they?" Naruto said softly to the point I almost couldn't hear him, his hands started to tremble not out of fear but in absolute anger.

"Naruto, I don't know where they are……" Tosen answered.

Naruto lifted the pistol up and pointed it at Tosen's forehead, "DON'T LIE TO ME WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" He roared as tears were streaming down his cheek, "Don't think I won't pull this trigger Tosen because I will!!"

Naruto hand was trembling as he was still pointing the gun at Tosen; I walked up to Naruto and told him to give me the pistol he thought I was crazy.

"Naruto just calm down and listen, if you kill this guy he may not be able to help us," I stated, "Right now this guy is the only person who can help us out."

Naruto wiped the tears away and gave the pistol back to me, "Why…….why are you helping us?" Naruto asked, "You who betrayed your friends and members of your crew, you who took Aizen's side, why do you want to help us?"

Tosen leaned his back up against the wall and sighed, "Your father and I used to be good friends back in the day, he's gotten me out of shit loads of trouble on numerous occasions, really if it wasn't for him helping out I probably still be in jail. When Minato passed away that was it for me, the reason why I joined Aizen and his crew is because my grandmother got very sick again, I needed the money."

"I see," I muttered, "And you don't know where Aizen and Ichimaru are at?"

"No I don't," Tosen replied, "Before I came over here I was confronted by Gin and his flunkies, I've been trying to contact my friends but they haven't returned my calls, I fear that the Arrancar Riders might have found out. Before I go I have a little bit of info on where Aizen and Gin are going to be tomorrow, there is some sort of deal that's going to be held in the industrial area of LA there's an abandoned warehouse just north of the entrance area, it should help you two out."

**Later that night…..**

**619 Customs, 9:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo…….**

I was preparing to race off against Byakuya yet again, last time the race had to be put on hold because of all that was going on.

I was checking the motor of my Lamborghini Mercielago to see if everything was alright, the whole garage was quiet Renji stepped out for a moment to go help Byakuya out with his ride, I wasn't focused on the race at all my mind was focused on Minato's killers.

I've never seen my brother be so upset like that before, the memories of what happened that night came back to him, the thought of him losing his only father, the giant explosion from when the sparks fell on the puddle of gas, the sound of people screaming in horror, the sound of my father trying to save Minato's life………the sound of Naruto crying out for his father.

The lessons that Minato has taught me when I was just a little kid, he taught me about leadership, he taught me about who to trust and not to trust, he taught me a lot more than my mother and father has taught me.

The reasons why Aizen and the others killed Minato are still unknown, I asked Tosen and he said that he doesn't know.

To me really it doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is that tomorrow Aizen and anyone else who is associated with him are going down.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the door opening; I look up and saw Hinamori Momo walking into the garage area along with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"If you guys are looking for Renji, ya'll have to come back later he stepped out for a moment." I said.

"Actually we weren't looking for him," Hinamori said walking up towards me, "We were looking for you, see if you're ready for tonight's race."

"Seriously Deangelo, you're going to drive in that?" Toshiro asked me, "how come you're not driving the Mercedes CLK-GTR?"

"That car doesn't have any good handling at all," I answered, "I never really got a chance to fix on it like I did the Lamborghini, don't worry this ride will at least keep up with Byakuya."

Hinamori insisted on her and some of the By Invitation Only crew in helping with the Mercedes, but I said it would be a waste of time besides, Byakuya is already waiting for me at Pacific Beach along with some other street racers.

I closed the trunk of the Lamborghini once I was done checking up on everything and got into the car, "Good luck Deangelo, you're gonna need it." Hinamori said before I drove out of the garage, I gave a simple wave as I sped down the street headed to my destination.

The nightlife around San Diego was beautiful it was what every driver wishes for, I could hear the sound of import tuners racing through the neighborhoods and the sound of police sirens echoing all over the place, the police scanner that I had on the dashboard was extremely active reporting about multiple street races in certain areas of the city.

The streets in certain areas were empty while in other places were jam packed with people trying to get home from work, I stopped at a red light near Team Sky's hangout, I thought Nikko and the others were going to be there but they wasn't, the place was empty.

As I kept driving I looked in the rearview mirror and saw two unknown vehicles coming at breakneck speeds, I quickly pulled over to side of the curb so the cars can speed by when they did it was almost like a blur, one of the cars was a silver Saleen S302 and the other one was an orange Mazda RX-7 and on the back of window it said "Veilside Japan."

"Damn crazy racers….." I muttered as I continued driving down the road, "Got to be careful when driving these streets, don't want to be in another accident."

As I stopped at another red light in the downtown area a dark blue Nissan 350Z with chrome 18 inch rims, black tinted windows, blue neon lights on the bottom of the car and a wide body kit blew through the red light across the street and came towards me.

"What the fuck is this driver doing?" I muttered bracing myself just in case if the car was about to crash into me, luckily the car stopped just a few inches in front of me the license plate had the words "Kitty" on the front bumper of the car.

My cell phone started vibrate in my pants pocket as I was trying to figure out who the mysterious driver was, I quickly answered the phone and saw that the mysterious driver sent me a text message.

"Hey kiddo, want 2 race?" the text said.

I looked at the car which was flashing its head lights and revving it engine, this driver was eager to face off against me.

I called the mysterious racer and immediately the driver answered the phone, "Hey you got my text message?" the driver asked, it was a female that was behind the wheel of the ride.

"Yeah I got it," I replied, "Next time don't do no crazy shit like that, you scared the hell out of me. Anyway I won't be able to race you tonight; I'm already facing off against somebody."

"I know you're facing off against Byakuya Kuchiki, I just want to have a friendly little drag race that's all. First person to Pacific Beach wins, okay?"

"That's good enough for me." I replied as we both hung up the phone, the driver backed up and drove around me and stopped right beside me waiting for the light to turn green.

My hands gripped the steering wheel as I revved the engine making the sound echo through the empty downtown district, finally the light turned green and we both went blasting out of the starting line simultaneously, I put the car into first and second gear as I started to accelerate leaving the 350Z behind.

I was only a few blocks from Pacific Beach and just when I thought that I was about to win the race I saw the headlights of the tuner in my rearview coming up dangerously fast, I immediately hit the NOS button and went from 185 to almost over 200 mph.

I went flying through the traffic light that had the Pacific Beach sign on top of it, I managed to slow down and park alongside the curb the mysterious driver stopped right by me, that's when my cell phone started to ring.

"Almost beat you there," the woman said, "You better be on your guard next time, a lot of people are customizing cars that can go faster than that Lambo you got."

"Yeah thanks for the tip," I replied, "Before I go can you at least tell me your name?"

"Ehhh in time I'll tell you, by the way tell Nikko and Soi Fon I said hello."

With that the woman went speeding down the road until the only thing I could see was the taillights and then she was gone, I continued heading to where Byakuya and the others were waiting at.

As I drove up I could see Byakuya's orange Mclaren F1 LM in between two cars, to the left of him was a red 2001 Aston Martin Vanquish and to the right of him was Renji's Lamborghini Gallardo Spider, both cars accelerated leaving Byakuya behind the cars switched lanes and went driving by leaving me to face their leader.

I slammed my foot on the gas and accelerated towards the Mclaren I went power sliding around the car and stopped right beside the car and rolled my driver side window down, Byakuya did the same as I leaned my head out the window.

"Well Mr. Byakuya, it's just you and me," I said showing him a wad of cash, "I got $10,000 in the car with me right now, how much you willing to put up?"

"I got $8,500," Byakuya answered, "We're gonna do a little sprint race, from here to Torrey Pines State Beach."

"Yes sir."

**Next chapter coming up….**


	30. Getting live bait

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**Embassy Suite Hotel, Downtown San Diego. 9:45 pm.**

**With Aizen and Gin….**

"Was that all of them?" I asked Gin, "There could be more of Tosen's followers in our crew."

"We dealt with all of them," Ichimaru answered, "Unfortunately Tosen got away when I confronted him, that son of a bitch is good when it comes to fighting. He's probably told the boys by now about Minato's death, I have a feeling that those boys are going to become a huge problem."

"I know and who knows how much information Tosen's friends were feeding him, we got to deal with them before the meeting tomorrow," I replied as I took a puff of my cigar, I scratched underneath my chin as the clock on the wall ticked slowly, "Ichimaru to avoid those boys from attacking us, I want you to deal with them permanently."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is an abandoned building just west of LA; it should prove useful for setting up an ambush try to find someway to get the boys there."

"As you wish Aizen," Gin replied, "I know just how to get the boys attention, especially Naruto."

**Pacific Beach.**

**With Deangelo and Byakuya…..**

The engines roared loudly as we were waiting for the light to turn green, I gripped the steering wheel trying to get myself focused on the race instead of all that's went on the past few hours, finally the light turned green and I immediately slammed my foot on the accelerator as Byakuya and I burn rubber leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Byakuya gained the lead without any hesitation at all; I decided to hang back until the time was right.

I put the car in fourth gear as I continued pursuing Byakuya through Downtown San Diego, we sped through traffic lights like it was no tomorrow.

I kept my ears on the police scanner just in case if something was to come up, so far there were no activities going on at the moment; Byakuya went onto the freeway which leads all the way to the destination.

The traffic on the freeway was very light around this time so I have a huge opportunity to try to pass Byakuya and stay in the lead; I was going almost over 195 mph I was right behind Byakuya.

"Yeah you're in first place now," I said, "But eventually you'll mess up!"

We were speeding down the freeway like we were in a NASCAR event, I tired to take the lead once we drifted around the first turn but Byakuya prevented me from making my move, I looked up at one of the street signs and saw that we were approaching our destination real soon.

I kept my speed between 195 and 200 trying to wait for the moment to steal first place, Byakuya's car was fast but I stayed with him.

"_I better not try to push this car to hard," _I said in my mind, _"Don't want to overheat the engine and lose this race."_

We were almost close to the beach area and Byakuya was still in the lead as we got off the exit ramp and back onto the streets, I tried to pass Byakuya yet again but I couldn't I should have hit the NOS button when I was on the freeway.

Suddenly without warning I saw the flames coming out the tailpipes of Byakuya's ride; he started to accelerate as he unleashed the nitrous oxide but he wasn't going to get very far.

I hit the NOS button and went flying down the road at dangerous breakneck speeds; I was going 250 mph catching up to Byakuya we were now side by side approaching the finish line.

I hit the nitrous for the final time gaining the lead at the last second crossing the finish line and winning the race, I let out a sigh as I slowed down to an absolute stop.

I got out of the car once Byakuya stopped right next to me, he didn't say anything when he handed me the cash.

"That was a very good race Mr. Byakuya," I said, "I'm really glad I got a chance to face off against you."

"Indeed." he replied, "You can join our club whenever you're ready Deangelo."

With that Byakuya drove off and headed back to the downtown area, I decided to head back home and get some sleep and try to prepare myself for tomorrow.

Tosen told me that the meeting between the Arrancar Riders and the Yakuzas was going to be held tomorrow at 12:00 pm.

**Los Angeles, California.**

**Baldwin Hills, 7:30 am.**

**Tuesday, August 4****th**** 2009.**

I haven't woke up this early in a while it almost felt like I was getting ready for school all over again, I didn't get much sleep last night.

Most of the time I was preparing for the crackdown on Aizen and his crew, I was also making peace with god almighty as I read bible verses from page to page.

I walked into the living room area and saw Naruto already dressed up and ready to head out the door, "Naruto…." I said getting his attention, "Don't go too far and don't try to go after Aizen and the others alone."

"I'm not Deangelo," Naruto replied, "I'm going to see if anybody can lend us a hand, the both of us going in there would be absolute suicide."

"Tell Soi Fon and the others that the initiation will have to wait."

While Naruto got into the car and drove away a dark blue 2001 Crown Victoria was pulling up into the driveway, it was Ishida yet again as he got out of the car I noticed that the look he had on his face wasn't a sign of good news. I talked to him last night on the phone telling him about the meeting and where it was being held and when.

"Deangelo we really need to talk." He said looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with a concerned look, "You're still going to call your friends to help us right?"

"No I cant, I got suspended, unfortunately those who were working for Aizen found out about the meeting you and I had along with other things.

I shook my head and sighed, "It seems like they are always one step ahead of us, so that mean that you won't be able to help me and Naruto if we was to get thrown in jail?"

"No but I'm still going to help you and Naruto take Aizen down, that's a promise I'm willing to keep."

**Later…..**

**West Coast Customs, 11:30 am.**

"You have officially been pimped homie." Xzibit said popping Hanataro's collar, back at the beach party I asked Xzibit could he and West Coast Customs help Hanataro with his ride.

After a little bit of negotiation Xzibit and the others agreed to customize Hanataro's car for free, especially after I showed them the car.

In return I had to do errands for West Coast Customs mostly delivering cars to certain people, it was worth it really.

Hanataro was excited to get into his newly pimped out Chrysler 300; it had a nice pearlescent orange paintjob, 24 inch chrome rims from DUB, a beautiful custom chrome front grill, royal blue tinted windows, very nice suede seat interior design and more.

"Yo how do you like your ride man?" I asked Hanataro as he got out of the car and checked the exterior again.

"Its awesome man, I really appreciate you doing this for me!!" he replied after he gave me a hug, "The guys are gonna be jealous as shit when they see this ride!"

"Just don't let those fools fuck up your ride like they did last time, I already have to deliver cars for West Coast Customs I don't want to give away my cars."

Hanataro eager as he is fumbled for the car keys and got into his car and drove out of the garage, in my mind I had a feeling that he might end up coming back before the week is over with.

Xzibit wanted me to deliver a Cadillac Sixteen to a photo shoot near the Staples Center; the unique thing about this Cadillac Sixteen is that it belonged to rapper Ludacris, the car was colored purple and had chrome 23 inch spinning rims and black tinted windows.

"Make sure you get it there in one piece homeboy," Xzibit said as he gave me the car keys, "Be quick but don't be reckless understand playa?"

I gave a nod and got into the luxury vehicle, I was really impressed at what the guys did with the interior the seats were very comfortable and the design was very beautiful.

I started the car up and drove out of the garage and went speeding down the street, I looked at the clock carefully as I quickly drove to my destination.

"_Naruto I hope you're getting ready," _I said in my mind, _"the meeting is gonna be starting real soon."_

**Meanwhile…..**

**Mission Beach, 11:32 am.**

**With Rukia….**

"He really did that?" I asked Hanataro over the phone, "That was nice of Deangelo to do that."

"Yeah my car is running like new again, I'm coming by to show you the paint job!"

"Well take your time, I'll be here when you show up." I hung up the phone once I was done talking to him; I noticed my brother's car wasn't in the driveway he must have been called into work again.

As I walked inside all the lights were cut off I cut on the light in Byakuya's bedroom and cut on the light in the kitchen, I found it rather strange that my brother would have this house pitch dark like this.

I went into the living room area and turned on the lamp that was on the bookshelf, when I turned back around I screamed out in shock when I saw who was sitting on the living room sofa, it was Gin Ichimaru.

"Hello Rukia, did you miss me?" he asked with the usual smile he had on his face.

I tried to head back out through the front door but one of Ichimaru's men was blocking the exit, I was about to turn around and escape out through the back but another one of Ichimaru's men was blocking my way.

"Are you going to give up now?" Gin casually asked standing in the doorway of the living room.

"What do you want with me!?" I asked him.

"We're going to take a little road trip to Los Angeles." Gin answered and he placed his hand on my shoulder, I shuddered in fear when he did that.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere!!"

Gin snapped his fingers and one of his boys pulled out a pistol and cocked the slide back, "Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way it's your call." Ichimaru said.

**Outside of Rukia's house…..**

**With Hanataro…**

"Rukia is gonna be stoked when she sees my ride!" I said getting out of my car, just before I could even make one single step I heard the front door open and I saw two men exit the house one of which who I recognize.

"Holy fuck its Gin!!" I whispered as I hid behind my car, I took a quick glance and saw Rukia being carried off to the van that was waiting across the street.

Looks like Rukia was unconscious and plus her hands were tied together by a rope; I crawled and hid behind a couple of trashcans.

"You alright Ichimaru?" one of the guys asked, "Rukia kinda slapped you pretty good."

"I'm fine man, I'm fine," Ichimaru answered rubbing the left side of his cheek, "Put her in the back of the van and let's go, once I make the phone call to Naruto he will bind to show up along with his brother, execute both of them when they show!!"

"Shit they're trying to plan an ambush, I got to call Deangelo and Naruto." I said to myself, I got up and rushed back to the car so I could follow and see where Ichimaru and the others were taking Rukia.

**Six One Nine Customs.**

**With Naruto….**

The cell phone started to vibrate and ring while me, Renji, Soi Fon and Nikko were trying to fix up a Toyota Supra that I managed to find in the junkyard.

"Yeah Hanataro talk to me," I answered.

"Naruto where are you right now!?" Hanataro asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm at the garage with Renji and the others, what's wrong man?"

"It's Rukia, she's been kidnapped by Gin Ichimaru, I don't know where they're taking her but I'm following them as we speak!!"

"No way……you stay on their ass Hanataro!!!" I ordered, "Do not lose them at all, call me when you find out were they are at!!"

"Naruto what's going on, what's the matter?" Renji asked as him, Nikko and Soi fon looked at me with a concerned look.

"It's Ichimaru they kidnapped Rukia!!" I answered getting into the car, "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch, he's crossed the line now!!!"

Nikko and Soi Fon got in the car with me, "Hold on man, you're going to go in by yourself we're coming with you." Nikko said.

Renji also got in the car as well, "I'm coming with you also Naruto." He said.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I replied.

**Next chapter coming up.**


	31. Ready to move in

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**While Naruto and the others were heading to the place where Rukia has been kidnapped, elsewhere Deangelo after delivering one of the cars for West Coast Customs, heads over to Compton in South Central to visit some of his family members to kill a little bit of time…….**

**South Central, Compton; 11:57 am.**

**With Deangelo……**

"Damn things have changed around here." I said to myself as I walked into the cul-de-sac neighborhood, "But I still see that the Crips are still in control of this area."

The last time had seen all of my cousins was back in 1993, I was three years old at the time and my cousins were all in the their late twenties or early thirties, I can only imagine how old they are now.

There were three guys hanging outside on the front porch as I was walking up the stairs, "Hey man is any of my cousins inside the house?" I asked.

"Yeah ol' boy should be inside but I think he sleep though." One of them answered.

I went inside into the living room area the living room was all changed up, there were new furniture and the walls and the floors were all redone, the whole house was pretty much renovated.

"Yo CJ!!" I called out walking up the stairs, "Yo CJ where you at man?"

I went walking down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms and saw him my cousin knocked out sleep on the bed, I walked over and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Yo CJ wake up."

The only thing I got out of him was a grunt I took the cover off of him this time and I started to shake him, "Come on CJ wake up cuz, I need to talk to you."

Finally he woke up he sluggishly sat up in the bed wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Yo Deangelo…..is that you man?" he asked still sleepy.

"Yeah it's me man, it's been a while." I said.

"Damn boy you all grown up, last time I saw you, you were like three years old."

"Yeah the old days were fun but speaking of the good old days, you still got that 65' Chevy Malibu?"

"Yeah I still got it man, it's in the garage."

"Good I need to borrow it."

CJ got the car keys off the dresser and tossed them to me, "So where's your brother and sister at, are they still around?" I asked.

"Yeah they went somewhere," he answered, "How long have you been down here in the West Coast?"

"I've been down here for about a month or so, I'm in the Midnight Club by the way."

CJ chuckled, "I see you still into fixing cars and racing them huh?"

"Pretty much," I answered back as I was about to head back down stairs, "Maybe when I'm not busy we should probably get together and chill out at Crenshaw Boulevard like back in the day?"

"That's what's up fam, tell Naruto I said hey."

As I continued walking down the stairs my cell phone started to vibrate, I looked at the screen and noticed that Naruto left a text message: "Deangelo we need your help, Rukia has been kidnapped By Gin we could use your gun skills."

"Unbelievable…." I said in utter shock, "Damn, and the deal between Aizen's crew and Orichimaru's crew is about to start!!"

I quickly called Ishida up so I can tell him about the situation, "Ishida where you at right now?" I asked him after he answered the phone.

"I'm in the Industrial district waiting on you, what's going on?" he replied

"There's been a change in plans, Gin and some of his boys kidnapped Rukia and Naruto and the others need help."

"Damn this isn't good, and the deal is about to go down in the next few minutes."

"You're just going to have to do this without me; do you have anybody that can give you some help?"

"Yeah after I got suspended I found out that some of my friends got suspended as well, you go on ahead and do what you need to do we'll take care of it."

I went back upstairs after I hung up the phone and stuck my head through the doorway, "Yo CJ I got one favor to ask you." I said, "You know where I can go to get some 'Serious Hardware'?"

CJ still lying in the bed sat back up, "You don't really need to go anywhere homie," he answered, "Head back downstairs and go into the kitchen, there is a loose tile underneath the table move the tile out of the way and you should see a silver latch pull the latch up."

I quickly rushed downstairs and headed for the kitchen and pushed the table out of the way, just like my cousin said there was a loose tile on the floor I picked it up and saw the silver latch, I grabbed the latch and did just like my cousin told me.

It was pretty much a secret door which led to the basement area; this was my first time going down here too.

I continued walking down the stairs and into the dark room of the basement, "Man I can't see shit around here." I said trying to find the light switch; I finally managed to turn the basement light on, my jaw literally hit the floor with what I had saw.

There were guns, guns and even more guns from assault rifles all the way to just a regular pistol, a smile had came over my face, "I think I need to come over here more often."

**Elsewhere……**

**Ishida's house, Santa Monica area; 12:08 pm.**

**With Ishida….**

"How in the world are we going to raid the place?" one of my friends asked me, "We're suspended first of all, and not only that but we need a search warrant."

"Fuck all of that," I said, "We're going to take those bastards down, let's not forget that the reason that all four of us got suspended is because most of those cops are working for Aizen, now everybody hurry up, get your weapons and lets' go!"

**Meanwhile……**

**West of Los Angeles, 12:10 pm.**

**With Naruto, Nikko, Soi Fon and Renji….**

"There he go, there he go." Nikko said pointing at Hanataro's Chrysler 300; it was parked right along side of the curb.

I parked right behind it and got out of the car along with Soi Fon , Renji and Nikko, I walked up to the driver side window and gave a slight tap on the glass.

Hanataro rolled his window down, "Hey guys glad you came, Gin Ichimaru and some of his boys took Rukia into that abandoned building just down the street from here, but I would be extremely careful I was scoping out the area and there are some guards posted up near the front gates. Your best bet is to probably sneak around the back."

"Thanks Hanataro, listen I want you to go back a get some more help Understand?" I said.

"Sure thing Naruto, you guys be careful, and please bring Rukia back safely."

Hanataro drove off while we decided to come up with something; none of us had any guns at all and I text Deangelo back telling him the location, I told the others that we're just gonna have to wait.

**With Deangelo…..**

I went speeding down the road to the location of where Naruto and the others were at, the trunk was full of weapons that I had got from my cousin's house (And plus I was driving the 65' Malibu also), as I got off the freeway ramp I saw Toshiro Hitsugaya stopping near a red light.

I pulled up right beside him and honked my horn getting his attention, "Toshiro where you headed off to?" I asked him.

"The same place you're going," he answered, "Soi Fon sent me a text message about what's going on."

"Okay good, we're going to need as much help as we can get."

We continued on to our destination speeding through traffic lights and switching lane from lane, "Be patient guys, I'm on my way." I muttered.

**Industrial area, 12:24 pm.**

**With Ishida…..**

We got out of the SUV carrying our weapons and also a ram to knock the door down with, "Everybody check your ammunition and your earpieces." I said.

"It's all good man." Mike said.

"Butch get a good vantage point, I got a feeling that these guys aren't gonna go down without a fight." I ordered.

"I'm on it." Butch replied carrying his W2000 sniper rifle.

"Alright everyone let's move." I ordered.

**West of Los Angeles, 12:30 pm.**

**With Deangelo and Toshiro….**

"Alright here they are." I said honking the horn getting Naruto and the others attention.

Naruto and the others came up to me and Toshiro once we got out of our vehicles, "What's the situation, where have they taken Rukia?" I asked.

"They've taken here into that abandoned building down there," Soi Fon answered, "Judging by the size of the building I'm gonna say that she's on one of those floors."

"There are an awful lot of guards as well, we're gonna have to severely shred through them in order to find Rukia." Naruto said.

I went to the back of the car and open the truck up, "Don't worry I got some cannons in the trunk for you guys to use." I said.

Renji, Naruto and Soi Fon were shocked at the amount of weapons that I had managed to get, "Holy shit Deangelo where did you get these?" Renji asked grabbing an M-16 from out of the duffle bag.

"I managed to get them from CJ when I was in Compton." I answered.

"I'm not surprised, our cousin stays having guns." Naruto said loading up a TEC-9.

While Toshiro and the others were getting ready I looked over at Nikko whose face had frowned up when he looked at the pistol that he got from the trunk of the car, "Hey Nikko you don't have to do this if you don't want to," I said walking up to him, Nikko has a huge disdain for guns because of all the stuff he went through when he was living in Newark, NJ.

I told him that if he didn't want to do this he could go back and get some more people to help out, both Naruto and I wasn't gonna get mad at all.

"Nah man, I'm good bro, I'm good." He said, "Rukia is my friend and I'm gonna help out anyway I can help out."

"That's good homeboy," I replied as I slung a Remington 870 Shotgun around my back and took out my AMT Hardballer pistols.

"Yo Renji you want the SPAS-12 shotgun?" Naruto asked him.

"Nope I'm good with just this weapon." He answered, before Renji got into street racing and into customizing cars he was fixing on trucks and other vehicles in the military, so he knows a lot of stuff when it comes to dealing with weapons and so did Soi Fon.

Soi Fon used to be the head of security when she was working with Yamamoto back in Detroit; Toshiro also somewhat worked in security with Yamamoto too.

Naruto and I would usually practice at the shooting range or go out hunting with dad on the weekends so we were pretty much fond with guns, Nikko used to be a gangster back when he was in Newark, his older brother taught him how to use a gun.

After everyone got finished choosing their weapons I shut the trunk of the car, "Okay you guys ready?" I asked, "Let's do this."

We went rushing down the sidewalk and climbed over a chain linked fence heading towards the back entrance of the building, "This place is going to be crawling with assholes so be ready." Soi Fon said.

"Hey Deangelo, Naruto, we'll cover you guys." Renji said.

**Meanwhile….**

**With Ishida…..**

"Okay Butch you in postion?" I said through the earpiece.

"Yeah I'm in position and ready to pop some skulls." He answered.

With my MP5 at ready I ordered Mike to ram the door down, while Tommy was hugged up against the wall with the flash bang at ready.

"Okay do it…..NOW!!!" I ordered.

Mike used the steel ram and busted the door wide open and Tommy threw the flash bang inside we averted our eyes, until we heard the explosion.

*BANG*

"Alright move in, move in!!!" I ordered, we all rushed in side with our guns ready.

"San Diego Police!!!!!" we all said, we were expecting the whole place to be full of people, but instead it was empty.

"No way this doesn't seem right." I said as we all stopped in our tracks, "This should be where the meeting is taking place, Mike, Tommy go check the rooms."

"We're on it." Mike replied.

"Ishida what's going on?" Butch asked through the earpiece, "I don't see anyone but you guys through the scope."

"There's nobody around, but we're still gonna check just to be sure." I answered back, as I continued to scope out the main area I could hear the sound of a beeping noise.

I called Tommy and Mike back to the area and pointed to a giant red container, "I think the beeping is coming from inside." I said.

We went closer to the door of the container with guns at ready I unlocked the latch and swung the door open, "Oh no…" I said in shock, inside the container was a time bomb big enough to destroy this whole building and we only had 4 seconds before it exploded.

"SHIT RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!!" I yelled out as we started to retreat back out of the building as quick as we could until…..

*KABOOOOM*

**A few buildings away……**

**With Aizen and Orochimaru…..**

"Hmm, well that's one less person we'll have to deal with." I said looking at the destroyed building.

"Indeed, now all that is left is dealing with those boys," Orochimaru said, "I hope Ichimaru will not disappoint the both of us."

**In the next chapter the bullets will fly and Naruto and Deangelo's quest for revenge is on!!!!**


End file.
